Come Together
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. Goku x Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta finally sort everything out between themselves. The peaceful development of their relationship is suddenly interrupted by Trunks' abduction by Vegeta's mortal enemy. Goku and Vegeta go to the rescue.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi – Gk/Vg

Notes: This is the sequel of To Hell Together, but you actually don't need to have any knowledge of that story. You can get by with the brief summary below. The things you need to know: this is set after the fight with Buu. Goku and Vegeta are still married to the women (Vegeta's divorce is in progress, and Chichi has her own lover). Goku and Vegeta recently realized that they are in love with each other (I'm sorry, but their first time already happened - If you want, you can read the first story ;)) and they've been together for about two weeks (they are still not mated). No one except Piccolo knows about it. Vegeta is very protective of Trunks and has panic attacks from time to time. And yes, Saiyan males can get pregnant (during heat).

Summary of To Hell Together:

After Buu was killed, Goku came back to a peaceful life. But it lasted only about half a year. At a party at Capsule Corp., Vegeta attacked him. During the fight, Vegeta went Super Saiyan Three for the first time. Even so, the fight was bloody, and Goku had to knock him out. Goku decided to take him to his old house (where he and his grandfather Gohan lived) to take care of him and clear up the situation. The situation turned worse when he found out that Vegeta had panic attacks from time to time. It turned out that Vegeta had been eaten by his love for a 'third class moron' and his jealousy of his son, Trunks. Vegeta's envy made him think that Goku was purposely trying to take Trunks from him, turn him against him. But eventually Vegeta and Goku got everything sorted out. After they talked, Goku let slip that Chichi had a lover behind Goku's back while he had been in other world. Goku was suffering from guilty nightmares that centered on him being Oozaru and killing his grandfather. After some tense moments and irritation, Goku and Vegeta decided to live together.

**Come Together**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 1

Something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right. The feeling in his stomach made him forget his companion and rise from the ground. It seemed that even the wind had begun to blow harder in his face as if to urge him on. Urging him where? Why? To do what? Something simply wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Goku?" King Daraf asked, noticing that the Saiyan wasn't listening to him.

Goku looked around one more time. He didn't know what he expected to see. The planet was small. If someone had come close, he and King Daraf would have noticed. Except the two of them, there wasn't anyone else around. No one. Green grass, blue sky, quiet. Weird…

Goku shook his head. "I don't know. I feel strange. I'd better go home."

"But you just got here. You have traveled two months to get here, and now you are going back?"

Goku nodded his head seriously. "I really need to go." Then a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Actually it took me only twenty minutes to get here. I'll be coming back soon." Goku nodded his head again, this time for goodbye, and put two fingers to his forehead, concentrating on the farthest planet he could sense.

The planet he was on was very far from Earth. He couldn't go straight to Earth; he had to jump from planet to planet. This took time.

King Daraf cocked his head to the side, watching as Goku disappeared. Then he felt it too. "No, you won't be coming back soon. Let's hope you'll come back at all," he whispered to the tearing wind.

oOO-oOo-OOo

Goku appeared near the Capsule Corp. He looked around and realized that the feeling in his gut was right. Something had happened. Suddenly, he felt an incredible power surge and immediately flew towards it. On the way, he quickly gauged the situation. Vegeta was at level three. Gohan was Mystic. Goten was Super Saiyan. He could feel Piccolo, too. At top speed, Goku rocketed past half-destroyed buildings, impossibly enormous crates, and blazing trees.

Soon Goku saw the enemy. Darkly dressed creatures flew all over in the air, chased by Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo. Definitely not humanoids. Actually, they resembled dogs. The creatures were about Goten's size, with pale skin and red long hair.

Goku reacted immediately. He blasted one of them who had been foolish enough to come too close to him. He ascended to Super Saiyan Three. He joined Goten and Piccolo, who seemed to have been attacked most. "What happened? Who are they?" Goku shouted, clearing the space around them.

"Someone kidnapped Trunks! These things were left behind to stop us from following!" Goten shouted in anger and grief, breaking one of the creatures' skull.

"What?" Goku felt rage building in his chest. He glared fiercely at the last creatures that were attacking Vegeta and Gohan.

Goku, Goten, and Piccolo hurried over to Vegeta and Gohan, who were fighting back to back. They didn't seem to be having any trouble. After they had finished off the last of the pale creatures, everyone landed on the ground.

"Who…" Goku couldn't finish his question because he was slammed into the rock behind his back.

Vegeta attacked him again. The prince hit him in the face, sending him flying through the air and making him to take several trees down with him. "Where have you been? Where?" Vegeta screamed attacking Goku again.

Goku shook his head at Gohan, who was flying towards them. He blocked Vegeta's punch. "Stop it! I told you where I was going!"

Gohan stopped and furrowed his brows. Since when did his father report to Vegeta?

"Can anyone explain to me what happened here?" Goku had to shout over Vegeta's and his own roaring power.

"Vegeta seemed to recognize the man who kidnapped Trunks. He was first to meet him. We came later," said Piccolo, telling Goku everything he knew before going over to the rest of the Z fighters. They had landed nearby, and all of them were asking questions about what happened.

"You idiot, moron, fuckhead!" roared Vegeta, not lessening his assault on other full-blooded Saiyan. "Where were you? Where?" Vegeta screamed, shouted, and cursed at Goku, wreaking his furry and despair. "Why did you leave us?"

Goku grabbed Vegeta and crushed him to his body. He didn't let go of his prince as Vegeta hit him over and over in the stomach and chest. It hurt, but he didn't dare let go. "Vegeta, listen to me! Don't waste precious time! Get a hold of yourself! Who is he? Where is he?"

Vegeta's assault stopped, hair fading back to black. The prince hid his face in Goku's chest. His shoulders began to shake. Goku felt wetness straining through his gi. He swept his hand through Vegeta's hair, heard his comrades gasp, and didn't pay any attention to it. He only waited for Vegeta to calm down.

"That was Norayn. He'll kill Trunks. Oh, Gods… He'll kill him." Vegeta found it hard to concentrate. Something in his mind was shouting that he must stop babbling and take action, but the feeling of despair overtook him completely. Vegeta felt his legs giving in.

The others watched in disbelief as Goku stroked Vegeta's back, wrapped his arm around the prince's waist, and sat on the ground, gently pulling Vegeta into his lap. They were all surprised that Vegeta didn't even raise a finger.

Goku lifted Vegeta's face from his orange gi. "Who is Norayn?" But Vegeta's eyes didn't seem to see anything. Goku immediately recognized the signs of an oncoming panic attack. He scooped Vegeta into his arms. "Meet me at my old house!" Goku told the others, before vanishing from sight.

oOO-oOo-OOo

Goku ransacked the house, trying desperately to find the right bottle. Where? Where did he put it the last time? He put in a safe and easy to find place! Where in hell did he put it?

He heard Vegeta gasp in the other room. Goku threw the cupboard contents in the middle of the kitchen floor. Any longer and he would have a panic attack himself! Finally he spotted the blue bottle in the sink. What idiot put it in here?

Goku hurried back to Vegeta, who was thrashing on his bed. He sat next to the prince and cupped his head. He emptied a third of the bottle into his mouth then put his hand over Vegeta's mouth, forcing the prince to swallow.

After Vegeta's awful coughing subsided, he slowly began to calm down. His struggling lessened. Vegeta's panic stricken eyes closed, and when they opened again, they concentrated on Goku. Goku felt Vegeta lean into him and held the prince closer. He felt Vegeta's tail wrap around him.

"How do you feel?"

Vegeta snorted at him. "That freak kidnapped my son. How do you think I feel?"

Goku felt despair behind the words. He slowly rocked Vegeta, ignoring the Z fighters gathering into the house. "Who is that asshole? He'll pay dearly for this! Do you know where he is?"

Vegeta shook his head and freed himself from Goku's embrace. He stood up and went to the window. "Norayn is a sorcerer. A warlock probably. He is dangerous: powerful and deadly. I have scars from my last battle with him." Vegeta unconsciously touched his side. "If not for Frieza, I would be dead now."

"Why did he kidnap Trunks?" Piccolo asked. He was the only one who was able to think clear. Everyone else was shocked by Vegeta and Goku's 'strange' behavior.

Vegeta was still staring at the lime tree outside. "Because I killed his son."

"Shit!" Goku cursed. "And now he wants revenge."

Vegeta nodded. "He came here looking for me. He found Trunks and me at Capsule Corporation. But after I had gone Super Saiyan Three, and Trunks Super Saiyan, he couldn't do anything. But he heard how Trunks addressed me. And when he felt Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo approaching, he left and simply took Trunks with him."

"What do you mean, '_simply took_'?" Goku shook his head in irritation, looking at Vegeta's back. One couldn't just take a Super Saiyan against his will.

"Norayn is a mage. The kid has no experience with that magic stuff, and I wasn't able to brake through the Mortins in time."

Goku understood that Vegeta was talking about those pale creatures. "What is he going to do with Trunks?"

"Probably torture and kill him. Then send me his head."

Goku felt Vegeta's fear and moved closer to him. He laid his hand on the prince's shoulder, pulling him to his chest. "We dealt with Babidi. We'll deal with this one."

"Babidi?" Vegeta laughed sadly. "No. Babidi was nothing."

"Then what do we do?" Goku was afraid of the answer he might get.

"Ask for help," Vegeta said, but Goku felt how his prince tensed under his arm. "I'm leaving Earth tomorrow morning," Vegeta notified everyone, his back still to Goku.

"I'm coming with you," Goku stated flatly. The spaceship Bulma had designed was for two people. There was no way Vegeta was going alone!

"No," Vegeta shook his head fiercely. He felt hope and something warm in his heart because of Goku's suggestion, but at the same time he was afraid. He couldn't risk Goku's life.

"Yes," Goku insisted, turning Vegeta to face him. He understood that this wasn't because of Vegeta's pride. It was because Vegeta valued him. But he valued Vegeta, too!

"No, I am going alone!"

"No way!" Goku shook his head, realizing that this might take some time.

"Who do you plan to ask for help?" Piccolo interrupted their little word-spar.

"The Fire Clan. They might know where Norayn hides."

"What's the Fire Clan?" Goku asked everyone's question.

"A clan."

"Vegeta!" Goku threateningly growled at the prince.

"They are a clan of warlocks and warriors. Individually, they aren't problematic and easy to deal with. But five or ten of them together can accomplish almost anything. They consider Norayn an enemy. At least they were at each other's throats when I saw them last time."

"Will they agree to help you?" Piccolo asked.

"No."

Goku gasped.

"But I have to try."

Goku stared at his prince shocked. "How can they refuse? It's a child's life we are talking about!"

Piccolo eyed Vegeta suspiciously. "If you are Norayn's enemy, they shouldn't flatly refuse."

Vegeta nodded. "The clan is almost saintly when it comes to morals. They fight for justice, at least how they understand it; they are pretty simpleminded. They help the injured and all that other bullshit. But they will refuse to help me."

"Because of your reputation?" Krillin asked, moving into the middle of the room and sitting at the table.

"No, they will refuse because I killed their princess about fourteen years ago." He paused. "Oh yeah. And four other clan members, too." Vegeta turned back to the window. He felt so sorry. He wished he could escape from his past. His past actions were surfacing again. And now his son was involved.

"Surely the clan will kill you if you go back to them," Piccolo stated softly, narrowing his eyes at Vegeta.

"No, they respect the white flag. They won't do anything before they appraise the situation. Most likely, they'll just ask me to leave."

"Would they really let you go?" Gohan couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded.

"Vegeta, don't lie!" Goku crossed the distance between them again. The prince was shivering. It was perfectly clear that he had no idea what would happen. But no matter what would happen, he planned on being with Vegeta. "I'm coming with you, and that's final!"

Vegeta snorted, not turning around. "I don't want to have any more blood on my hands than necessary. Especially yours."

"Vegeta, you forget the Dragonballs," Gohan interrupted them. "The Earth Dragonballs need half a year to recharge. The Namekian ones need ten months. But they could help."

"They won't resurrect Kakarott. He has died too many times." Vegeta turned to face Goku and looked in his eyes. "This means I am going alone. If I don't return in six months, collect the Dragonballs and bring my son back to Earth. If he is dead, resurrect him."

Goku crossed his hands and looked down at Vegeta. "Fine. Now shut up. I'm coming with you!"

Krillin crawled under the table. Gohan got ready to defend his father. Yamcha moved closer to the door. Goten stared at his father open-mouthed.

"You, idiot! Can't you understand? I don't want you to die!" Vegeta shouted at him. He wanted simply to knock Kakarott out until he left the Earth.

Goku calmly watched Vegeta, still with his hands crossed. "That's my decision, Vegeta. I care for Trunks. I care for you. I'll go no matter what."

Vegeta let out a shaky breath and leaned on the windowsill. "You have died too many times, Kakarott. If you die there, you die. You cannot come back." Vegeta was desperate. He heard how his voice took pleading tone, but didn't care. He just wanted him to understand.

"I know," Goku nodded calmly. "But you are asking me to step aside and ignore it. I can't do that, and you know it. Remember when I said I would kill anyone who would dare threaten you? I wasn't just saying that. I don't care if there is a bigger chance that I will die than rescue Trunks. I would rather die trying than to sit on my ass and not try at all. You know that, Vegeta."

Vegeta sighed, finally giving in. "Call Bulma and tell her that we are taking the spaceship. Don't say what for. Just tell her that we need it." He knew that that Bulma was his son's mother, but he also knew that she would be hysterical. He couldn't deal with that right now. He even couldn't cope with his own hysterics. "Tell her tomorrow when she comes back from Greece and we are gone," he instructed the others behind Kakarott's back.

He smirked when he saw that the slow pokes had finally begun to understand that there was something between Kakarott and him. Vegeta had been perfectly aware of the inquisitive glances directed at him the entire time Kakarott and he had been talking. Now they were all staring at Kakarott and waiting for some kind of explanation, but Kakarott just took out his cell phone and went to the kitchen to make a call. Any other time, Vegeta would have made a great show out of this. But right now all his thoughts were concentrated on Trunks.

oOO-oOo-OOo

The next day, Goku and Vegeta could be found preparing the ship. Actually, everyone was involved. All the Z fighters helped to excavate the ship from under the Capsule Corp. rubble. Chichi helped to prepare the dinosaur and fish Goku had caught. Some of them brought other food supplies and such.

Finally, everything was done. Vegeta and Goku went to their house. Vegeta was tired. All day he had been in an emotional turmoil. The fact that he was dragging Kakarott with him into possible and probable death didn't help. Kakarott wanted to know more about Norayn and Fire Clan, but Vegeta simply wasn't able to take it any more. He was thankful that, after he had explained that they would have two weeks until they reached the planet the Fire Clan lived on, Kakarott left him in peace.

Vegeta tried to get some restful sleep, but his thoughts whirled about Trunks. Never in his life had he felt so useless and helpless. He was the second strongest being in the universe, and he wasn't even able to protect his own son. He was afraid to even think what Norayn might do to Trunks. Norayn was notorious for his cruelty and vengeance.

Vegeta started when warm, strong hands wrapped around him.

"Shh…it's only me." Goku pressed his body to Vegeta. "You need to get some sleep. Your ki feels funny."

Vegeta sighed. "I know." He leaned into the comforting warmth the other Saiyan offered. He closed his eyes in contentment.

oOO-oOo-OOo

At dawn all the Z fighters gathered at the spaceship. The parting was short but lifted everyone's spirits.

And thus the quest began.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters and I don't get a cent for messing around with them.

Warnings: Yaoi – Gk/Vg.

**A/N:** There is a sex scene in this chapter. If you want to read it, go to **mediaminer org** or **adultfanfiction net**. The links are at my profile.

**Come Together**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 2

The first week was sheer hell for both of them. Goku felt Vegeta slipping away. The prince had locked himself in his cabin. Goku tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't open up. Goku hardly ever saw him and was was afraid. Vegeta's eyes were hollow and red. He seemed to be very tired. Goku had suspicions that he had had more than one panic attack. He was glad that he had given Vegeta five bottles of the medicine before their journey. Yeah, he was glad. Until he had found all the bottles in a trashcan. Goku felt both angry and scared. What was Vegeta trying to do to himself? Was it some sort of self-punishment that to let Trunks be kidnapped?

oOO-oOo-Ooo

Goku stood at the prince's door. "Vegeta, open up!"

"Kakarott, go away. I don't want to speak with you." Vegeta's voice seemed to be shallow, and Goku gritted his teeth.

"Open or I'll break down the door!"

"Leave me alone."

Vegeta gasped at the sound of the crumbling door. Then there was Kakarott standing before him, holding out those cursed bottles for him.

"Vegeta, I see that you can't think straight, so it's now my responsibility to take care of you. And first, you'll take the medicine."

"No."

Vegeta immediately regretted saying that because Goku simply pushed him back against the bed and straddled his hips.

"You'll take it. Otherwise I'll simply empty half of the bottle into your mouth. And as far as I remember the taste isn't very good."

Vegeta watched him close. Felt guilt gathering. The other Saiyan was with him even now when he knew he'd probably die. And there he was making Kakarott angry and worried because of some stupid medicine.

"I'll drink it," he said to those two black pools. He saw surprise in them, then felt the grip on his body lessening and almost regretted when the warmth left him.

"I'll bring some water," Goku said, crawling off Vegeta and going to the kitchen.

After several minutes, he was back with water. Vegeta added several drops of the medicine into the glass then emptied it in one gulp. He scrunched his nose at the unpleasant taste.

"It seems that our mating has been postponed," Kakarott said, sitting on the bed next to him.

Vegeta stared at him, his eyes wide. Mating? If this person hadn't been Kakarott, he would have thought he was being mocked. Mating? Kakarott still considered mating after those panic attacks? But then…Kakarott didn't know anything about their customs. He could use this to his benefit. Vegeta almost growled at himself. No, he couldn't, and he wouldn't!

"Kakarott, we won't mate. I am not a good choice for a mate. My illness might be inheritable. And besides, you consider mating only because your instincts tell you to, and I am the only Saiyan around you."

Goku shook his head and sighed. He wanted to smack Vegeta a few times until he stopped this foolishness. "You think if there were other Saiyans I'd choose them? Vegeta, you are raving! I love you. Not because you are the only Saiyan besides me left, but because of who you are," Goku waited for Vegeta to say something, but the prince remained silent. He continued, "And if you are afraid that I would make you bear children or do something else you don't like, that won't happen. Yes, I would like to have more children, but you don't necessarily have to have them. We both can get pregnant, can't we?"

Vegeta stared at him, openmouthed. He was once again reminded that Kakarott wasn't truly Saiyan. No Saiyan would even consider refusing his rights as dominant male. Vegeta felt angry and pleased at the same time. If Kakarott was ready to do that, he really did love him.

"Kakarott, you don't know what you are talking about," Vegeta said, turning his back to Goku.

"Why? Vegeta, what are you afraid of? That illness might not be inheritable. You told me that your father and mother hadn't had it. Trunks seems to be fine. And if something did happen, Bulma would figure something out. So there is nothing to be afraid of." Goku leaned toward Vegeta and folded his arms around the prince, pulling him into his lap. He felt Vegeta shivering and comfortingly wrapped his tail around him.

"No." Vegeta shook his head, "I am not afraid. You surprised me. And I simply cannot use you like that. It is your right to d-"

"Vegeta, if you are going to recite one more time how you are not worthy of me or something like that, I'll hit you," Goku mumbled, nuzzling Vegeta's neck. "And I just want to mate with you, not have children. At least, not right away."

Vegeta sighed, relaxing. Kakarott really had no idea how mating worked. But now he was simply too tired to explain it. So, he just nodded and nestled down on Kakarott's lap. After several minutes of pleasant warmth, purring, and a calming heartbeat against his back, he fell asleep.

oOO-oOo-Ooo

Goku noticed that after Vegeta began to drink the medicine he got better. Finally, after a week of waiting, Vegeta began to answer his questions about Norayn and the Fire Clan. Goku learned that Norayn had been sided with Frieza. Norayn was almost as powerful as Frieza. He had enough power and money to have an army of his own. He was usually who Frieza chose when he needed dirty work done and wanted to remain spotless. He simply paid Norayn to do this or that. Of course, Vegeta always hated beings that were more powerful than him, and the prince used to mock and challenge Norayn when he would see him on Frieza's ships or bases. He never let Norayn slip by unnoticed – even though every time Norayn would beat him into a pulp.

Their last fight had turned into a free-for-all. Saiyans fought against Norayn and Mortins. Luckily, Frieza had stopped the fight before all the Saiyans were killed. Once it had been decided that Vegeta's wounds weren't as dangerous as it seemed and he would live, Frieza and Norayn just laughed at the incident and went for a drink.

But Vegeta didn't leave it alone. His pride had been damaged again, and half of his comrades were dead. Only two of them were left. When he learned that Norayn had a son, he found out where he was and wrung his young neck, without any witnesses. No one knew it was his doing. No one, except Norayn.

Vegeta had no idea how he had found out. Maybe Norayn could see it in his eyes or read his mind. That was not important. It was important that Norayn knew, but couldn't do anything. He had no proof, and Frieza liked his '_little monkey prince'_. Vegeta's life became dangerous, though. Hardly a day passed that there wasn't an attempt to kill him. And around that time Vegeta found out about Dragon Balls.

And the Fire Clan… They were sort of like fighters for justice. Frieza wanted to subdue them, but only got a third of his army killed. He tried new tactics: he hired Norayn.

After Norayn, only few Fire Clan members were left, and those who were left were mostly warriors. Somehow Norayn and his freaky, pale army were able to take down most of their mages with some specific spells. The clan was reduced to an eighth of its original size. And they ran.

They found shelter, and in five years the clan regained its strength and members. They struck back and managed to reduce Norayn's army by half. Then Norayn settled on a planet with high security, and Fire Clan wasn't able to reach him.

Then Vegeta showed up. He wanted to get information about Norayn's son. Oh, the clan was very willing to help. But after Vegeta found out where Norayn's son was, he decided to earn a little more credit in Frieza's eyes and try to see why it was taking so long to eliminate the clan.

Vegeta killed their princess before she even realized she had been attacked. He didn't challenge her. Yes, he wanted to test her strength, but he was no fool. If they had started to fight, clan members would have soon surrounded them, and he wouldn't have any chance of escaping alive. So, instead he crept into the control room, killed the guard, shut down the security field around the planet, and snuck back to his spaceship. On his way he encountered a non-suspecting member and quickly killed him. A second member called for help, and it was only Vegeta's luck that he managed to kill the member before the others arrived. But those two had shown him why they were so hard to kill. The prince was barely alive when he crawled into his pod and set the computer to take him back to one of Frieza's bases.

oOO-oOo-Ooo

"Vegeta, you need to eat more," Goku noted when the prince got up from his chair and his plate was still full.

"Would you be able to eat after your son had been kidnapped?" Vegeta snorted at him. It was annoying that Kakarott had a subconscious concern about his health. "Oh, yeah. You wouldn't even notice, right? After all, you left him for seven years, didn't you?"

Any other time, Goku would have just beaten the shit out of Vegeta or anybody for such a comment. But he had already been waiting for something like that. Vegeta had been ticking for a week now and threatened to explode at any minute. He knew that Vegeta couldn't cope with uselessness. He was restless. He was a man of action, and the situation was pissing him off to no end.

Anger and despair gathered inside him, and Vegeta wasn't the kind of person who would keep it all bottled up. Goku realized that Vegeta felt like beating someone into a pulp. Since the cause of his frustration wasn't available, the prince was striking out at the closest target – Goku.

Goku was worried that Vegeta might lash out at some of the clan members when they landed. Of course, all the energy and restlessness Vegeta had could be used another way. But Goku wasn't sure he wanted to deal with a violent Saiyan during sex. What was more, he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do in such a situation.

Vegeta waited for Goku to react to his words. When he didn't get any reaction, he growled and went back to his cabin, leaving Goku alone at the table.

Goku shook his head in irritation, finished his meal, put away Vegeta's food, and threw the disposable dishes away. He turned to leave, but there was Vegeta, standing in his way.

Goku sighed, brushed several hair strands from his forehead and turned back to the refrigerator. He had no wish to deal with Vegeta's further onslaught. Suddenly he felt strong arms encircling him.

"I'm sorry," the prince softly whispered, laying his heavy head on Goku's back.

Goku turned to face Vegeta. "Do you want to finish your dinner?"

Vegeta smirked at him. "It depends on what's on the menu."

Goku felt Vegeta's fervent lips on his own, his fingers in his spikes. He didn't care what the occasion was, he simply knew that he wanted Vegeta. He drew the prince closer and nuzzled Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta arched his head back, giving him complete access. The prince closed his eyes. He wallowed in the sensation of Goku's hot mouth tracing its path from his neck to his collarbone, from the collarbone to his mouth. He opened his lips in invitation.

They pulled away, panting for air. Their tails began to lead their own life. They twisted and curled, the fur puffing out, bristling, and shining. The cabin was quickly filling with scent of arousal.

Vegeta tugged at Goku's orange gi, trying to get it out of his way without tearing it into shreds. Goku began to laugh at this eager impatience. He removed his clothes, tossed them aside, and started on the blue covering his prince. He blushed lightly when he saw Vegeta run his eyes over his face, chest, and much lower. The prince trailed his palm over Goku's now bare chest and pulled him down for a lingering kiss. Pulling away, Vegeta heard a small protest escaping Goku's lips.

"You are so impatient." Vegeta smirked although he wasn't sure which of them was more impatient. He captured Goku's arm with his tail and guided him into his cabin, throwing the rest of his own clothing on the floor. He pushed Goku onto the bed, straddling the younger Saiyan like Goku had straddled him earlier. Goku clung to the prince, his arms enfolding Vegeta, pulling him closer and tighter. He pressed his lips to the prince's already swollen ones. The prince positioned himself between Goku's legs, feeling the heat radiating from Goku's bare body. Vegeta breathed in the arousing scent around them, touched Goku's flushed cheek. His thoughts drifted away while he stared at Goku's face.

"My prince, you should finish what you have started." Kakarott was grinning and waiting impatiently for his attention to return.

Vegeta smirked. The prince felt Goku's hands in his hair, at first massaging his scalp, then stroking his back, then settling down on his buttocks. Vegeta felt Goku shiver with delight when his tongue began its teasing wandering over Goku's upper body. He circled his tongue around the first nipple, then even more slowly around the other, never touching them, watching as they hardened. Goku moaned and tried to bring Vegeta's head to where he was truly aching. Vegeta smiled and continued his playful torture. His tongue drew a slick trail from Goku's chest to his navel then stopped, not going lower.

**A/N:** INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to **mediaminer org** or **adultfanfiction net**. The links are at my profile.

Goku gazed at Vegeta when he was finally able to catch his breath. "Your apology is accepted," he purred, smiling.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters, i'm not making any money of them. I created Fire Clan, though.

Warnings: Yaoi - Gk/Vg.

Note: My Goku can't IT to the place where he hadn't been before or if he doesn't feel any familiar ki near it.

**Come Together**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 3

"Don't go Super Saiyan, unless there's a really serious situation," Vegeta said, giving some last minute instructions as they landed. As predicted, his arrival was met with enormous uproar. After long consideration, the Queen agreed to meet with them. Vegeta was surprised that they weren't blasted on the spot. He guessed that was because of Kakarott standing beside him in the view screen. The Fire Clan avoided killing innocents. "And try not to piss them off," he continued. "They already aren't happy about our little visit."

iThat's a good one!/i Goku thought. He was sure Vegeta would try and kill all the members on the spot if they refused to help.

"And don't raise your voice at me. I'm your Prince after all. What's more, they think that I am the strongest of all Saiyans; so let them think that. If they think you weaker, your true power will be a huge advantage if need be. If you suddenly feel your mind cloud up, blast everyone in a ten mile radius. That's how it feels when they try to control your actions."

"You've told me that about five times," Goku complained.

"That's because I know how your mind works!" Vegeta shook his head.

"That wasn't necessary," Goku pouted, sighing. He looked at the growing planet through the thick glass material. "And I have something to say, too. If they try to kill us or refuse to help, we leave immediately! We go home! You hear? We won't try to kill them. We simply go home!"

"That won't be so easy. If they pick the fight, we simply won't have any other choice but to fight. They won't let us leave. And do you think for one second that they wouldn't follow us to Earth? That isn't a good idea. They probably already want to get rid of all Saiyans."

"Yeah, you said that already, too." He paused to think. "I can feel some kis at the planet near this. I could IT us there if we were attacked. From here we might have a better chance of escaping."

Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes, it's a good chance. And the best choice we have - to escape before they find out where we are." He turned toward the tall warrior. "One day you'll have to teach me that move of yours."

"I will. If this crazy trip has a good ending, I'll do whatever you want."

oOO-oOo-Ooo

There was a fair-sized army waiting for them on the landing field. Goku scratched his head and took in the crowd, preparing himself for the battle that seemed evident. He glanced at Vegeta, who simply stared at them openmouthed.

"I think we're in trouble. I didn't realize they would reproduce so quickly," Vegeta whispered, studying his surroundings and calculating all the possibilities. They had landed in plain sight but not on the landing strip. There weren't any other ships around them. Vegeta could tell they were somewhere beyond the city. Except for the hard surface they had landed on, there was only greenery around them. The Fire Clan had taken all the necessary precautions.

"Why are they mostly women? And why do some of them look the same?" Goku asked knitting his brows and turning his attention back to the troops. They looked just like humans. Most of them had white skin, black hair, and large blue eyes. Goku wasn't able to tell one from another. The only thing that was different was their height. It varied from one meter sixty to two meters. There was a group standing before the crowd wearing blue uniforms.

"You really forgot to tell me something…" Goku muttered.

"Yes." Vegeta felt the urge to slap himself on the forehead and pushed the thought aside. Any sudden movements might be seen as a threat. "Their genetic make up is slightly...weird and very...dominant. They mature very fast. The women you are looking at might barely ten years old or as old as five hundred years. The oldest I know of is somewhere over a thousand years. When a girl is born, she inherits some abilities and memories from her mother. If a boy is born, he is similar to his father and inherits almost nothing from his mother. Many men aren't even considered true Fire Clan members."

Goku scratched his head again. "Like amazons, aren't they?"

"You could say that."

"If you have finished your little talk, Prince Vegeta…"

The Saiyans turned a startled look on the short blue-clad girl standing before the troops. Vegeta was surprised to hear her talking their language. She was definitely young. And if even he could see the difference between her and the rest of the crowd, it meant she was ivery/i young. The prince growled inwardly at how she stressed his title. He knew perfectly well it was not out of respect.

"…we should proceed to the Queen, as I am instructed," she continued.

Vegeta looked the girl up and down. "And who are you?"

"You do not have the right to question anything. You came here with the white flag, so simply follow orders." The girl raised her eyebrows at him. "Otherwise I might see your disobedience as an attempt on the Queen."

Vegeta snorted at that but restrained his temper. He was sure he had never seen this insolent girl before. He watched her closely. She was good-looking just as the other members of her clan. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There were some loose strands on her forehead. Of course, she had the same large blue eyes and finely arched eyebrows like other women. Her small pointy nose gave her a tough image but was subdued by the full lips.

Goku watched as the girl turned to the troops and said something in their language. There were some murmurs heard from the crowd, but the girl's voice took on some higher vocals, and the throng went silent. The crowd unwillingly and slowly began to drift apart.

"What's going on?" Goku asked Vegeta, suspiciously observing the crowd.

"They didn't want to wait. They wanted to kill me right now."

"That doesn't sound good," Goku muttered. "At least their leader is on our side."

Vegeta snorted at that. "Yeah, right. She said she wanted to strangle me with her own hands and it was a pity she needed to follow her orders." He paused for effect. "But she promised that they hopefully wouldn't need to wait too long."

"Does she think you don't understand their language?" Goku wondered, beginning to dislike the short girl.

"She isn't speaking her language. She speaks the language of the people on this planet." He turned to Goku, smirking. "But she really thinks I have no idea what they are talking about."

Goku listened to the girl's prattle. Then he saw something. There was a sword fastened to the girl's back. The same sword Future Trunks had! The sheath was different, but he definitely recognized the handle. Goku looked at Vegeta and realized that the prince had already noticed the resemblance himself. Then Goku peered more closely at the dispersing crowd and saw that many of them had swords of the same design.

Vegeta noticed Goku's interest. "Their warriors like swords, and don't even think about taking one. If you have it and you are not a member, you either stole it or killed one of their members and then stole it. It would only cause trouble carrying it around." He turned back to the still dispersing crowd. "Sometimes they show their respect by giving one as a present. When I saw my future son, I thought that must be the case," Vegeta commented.

"Follow me." The girl's attention finally returned to them. "And try not to lag behind. As you see, you have many 'fans' here."

Goku simply stared at her mouth. From the sound of it, he realized she was speaking Saiyan, but he couldn't understand a word. He was impressed by the girl's knowledge of languages. Goku turned to Vegeta who translated her orders. The girl's eyebrows rose.

"Which language would you prefer?" she asked Vegeta, motioning for some soldiers to come closer. Goku waited for her to mock him because he didn't know his own people's language, but she didn't say a word.

"Terran," the prince answered, following the girl through the aggressively murmuring crowd. He noticed that some blue dressed Fire Clan members stayed to guard their spaceship.

More than twenty blue uniform clad Fire Clan members surrounded Goku and Vegeta, isolating them from the crowd. Luckily no one tried to do more than shout or show rude gestures. When the crowd began to follow them, the short girl apparently lost her temper. She barged through her blue dressed soldiers and took up an arm-crossed stance behind the protective circle.

"I said…" She lowered her head at the suddenly silent crowd, "Get the hell out of here! Or are you deaf? Want me to clean your ears?" she asked, threateningly reaching for her sword, her other hand forming an orange ki ball. Her soldiers stopped and took up fighting positions, too.

The crowd started to disperse unwillingly. Goku didn't understand a word she said, but was impressed by the girl's power level. He and Vegeta met each other's eyes uneasily. If her soldiers were anything like her, they might be in trouble.

The crowd had nearly drifted apart, and the girl returned to her position at the beginning of the circle and began to lead them forward. Soon they came in sight of the city walls.

Vegeta recognized the city immediately. Even after fourteen years it hadn't changed much. The city was much bigger now, but many of its previous marvelous buildings were untouched. He watched as Kakarott looked around in admiration.

They walked through busy streets and even busier people. No one even cared about them. Goku comprehended that their little circle must be a common occurrence here. In fact, the place was very different from that he had imagined. He was expecting castles, maybe even people with magic sticks or flying carpets. But surely not this! It reminded him of any ordinary city on the Earth. Just add various alien races and more imposing architecture, a lot lighter and a lot cleaner streets… He could even hear drivers cursing on the streets. He didn't understand what they were saying, but it was definitely cursing. He wondered why their group was walking and not flying or riding. At least they could be driven to see the Queen.

"The population is much than I saw the last time," Vegeta said loudly, observing crowded streets.

"Yes. After that 'family of coolers' disappeared, many turned to us, thinking we would protect them from any other possible threats. Thus the planet population grew. After we hunted down most of Frieza's and Norayn's soldiers, many of those people settled here. Our Clan is associated with security and peaceful life, so we have problems with newcomers. Actually, we don't allow new residents here. It's already too overcrowded for our taste," the girl explained. Suddenly she raised her hand, indicating a stop. "We have company. Maxa and about twenty warriors on our left," she announced for her soldiers. "Prince Vegeta a has right to defend himself," the girl informed her squad. "No revenge for the warriors he kills! And I expect your full defense if he is attacked!"

Vegeta heard some soldiers cursing and murmuring that he wasn't worth their clan splitting, but saw them taking their fighting stances. "Get ready," he warned Kakarott. "That oncoming crowd seems thirsty for our blood. We have been given permission to defend ourselves if we are attacked." He studied the oncoming blue huddle. They all were from the Fire Clan. That didn't seem good.

Goku was stunned at how fast the streets emptied. The two forces stood before each other on the wide and suddenly empty road.

"Hello, Ahrae," the woman greeted, observing the opposite team.

"Maxa," the girl answered. "What do you want?"

"You know perfectly well that I want his head," Maxa calmly answered, rolling her big blue eyes and motioning to Vegeta.

"I know you want him dead too, so simply accept the situation."

"You should respect the white flag, Maxa," the girl sighed, shaking her head at the suggestion.

"He didn't show any respect for our hospitality! He is a sneaky and defiant bastard. Why should we trust him now? Let's end it here." Maxa motioned for her followers to come closer.

"You forget that I'm your superior," the girl hissed, stepping closer to Maxa, who took an instinctive step back. "I won't tolerate this! I really don't want to kill you or those women you had dragged into this, but I will if I must!" Now the girl turned her attention to the troops, standing behind Maxa's back. "And you…how dare you turn against me? Is this a mutiny?"

"He killed my mother! I want revenge! You cannot take it from me!" Maxa shouted angrily.

"Revenge won't bring her back! Now get lost before I arrest you all for treason!" Ahrae watched as most of the women behind Maxa's back began to walk away.

Maxa snarled at Ahrae. "So be it. One on one. If you lose, his head is mine. If you win, you can arrest me."

Ahrae cursed under her breath. "You will be arrested whether you win or lose, you idiot. You know perfectly well that I don't want to fight you! Just get lost and I will forget this incident."

"No."

"Shit, Maxa! Don't do this!"

"After you lose, your troops will obey my commands."

Ahrae rolled her eyes. "For about ten minutes, until the Queen hears of this." She shook her head. "And you know I won't lose."

"What's going on? I heard rumors that our clan members were going to fight each other." A strong voice carried from behind Ahrae's troops. Everyone went silent.

Ahrae bowed her head in respect before the small female coming toward her. "Erm…no. We were just discussing the Prince's protection,"

"Don't lie to me, Ahrae! Maxa, you are reduced to the fighting ranks!" The Queen flashed her icy blue eyes at the other woman who simply nodded her head, turned around, and began to walk away. "And you will be punished for this!" the Queen growled at several of the women who were still left. "Ahrae, end this sightseeing tour and create a portal!" the Queen ordered. "Prince Vegeta, we will meet in two hours," she finished, nodding her head at Vegeta and again disappearing in a green flash.

"Create a portal to the castle's gate," Ahrae ordered one of her warriors after the Queen disappeared.

"And why you didn't do that earlier?" Vegeta asked, watching as one of the soldiers began to create a green rippling passage, which was getting bigger and bigger.

"I overheard that your minion has no idea what it means to be Fire Clan, so I decided to show him the city." She paused. "And I also hoped someone would succeed in quickly killing you." The girl shrugged her shoulders. "What a pity." She had answered in Terran so Goku felt the urge to strangle the girl. He opened his mouth, but Vegeta motioned for him to be silent.

"Okay, you seven." She motioned to a section of her warriors. "Go first." They complied immediately and walked through the finished portal. She turned to Vegeta. "Now your minion."

Goku shook his head at her. "We won't split up!"

The girl rolled her sapphire eyes at him. "Prince Vegeta, tell your minion to obey my orders. Otherwise you both can turn around and go back to your ship. Without my protection, of course. I'm sure Maxa and some others would be very happy to make delay departure, though."

Vegeta turned to Goku. "Kakarott, do as she says."

Goku's brow furrowed, but he nodded his head. He turned to the girl. "But if you do something to him, I'll find you."

The girls eyebrows rose, but she didn't say anything, motioning for him to enter the portal. Goku slowly walked to the portal, looking at it closer. He tried to touch the green substance with his fingers. Nothing, as if there wasn't even anything there… The girl cocked her head to the side and sighed after Goku finally entered the green portal. Then she and Vegeta followed, entering the portal at the same time.

They appeared at the massive gates to the castle where Goku and the seven warriors were standing. Goku let out a sigh of relief and immediately moved to stand back at Vegeta's side. In the blink of an eye, the remaining warriors appeared. They were let through the gates and preceded further into the imposingly tall castle.

Goku smiled to himself. Finally he was getting to see what he expected! The castle was built from dark material. It had lots of towers and pinnacles with flags and seemed somehow gothic to him. But the huge rectangular windows contradicted that impression.

"We didn't build it, if you're curious," Ahrae explained to Goku when she saw that he was fascinated. "We took it over from its previous master. The people of this planet were very happy when our clan disposed of the tyrant."

They paused as they came to an extremely large door that was made of some strange material and seemingly very resistant.

"Welcome, Prince Vegeta," said one of the guards, standing at the heavy door.

TBC


	4. Part 4

**Come Together**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.

Warnings: **Yaoi** – Gk/Vg

Part 4

"So, what now?" Goku asked, plopping down on one of the soft beds in a big bright room. He looked at a silent Vegeta.

They had been led through the castle to this room and told to wait until they were called to see the Queen. The girl stationed about ten guards outside the door then said something in Saiyan to Vegeta and left. Try as he might, Goku couldn't get Vegeta to tell him what she had said.

Goku had wondered aloud if there were surveillance cameras, but Vegeta assured him that the Fire Clan didn't like those kinds of things. Most members were able to sense all ki changes, and they trusted this ability more than any camera. But even with their highly trusted ability, they took other precautions - the window was barred with something greenish that seemed to be some kind of power grate. Goku looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"We wait," Vegeta answered, inspecting the room. He pulled the castle map from his pocket. It was the same map he had used fourteen years ago to sneak into the security room and shut down the security system. "Stupid things," Vegeta smirked, poking his finger somewhere into the map. "Can you believe..? They have put us in a room with a secret passage..." He contently re-folded the paper. "That's what you get for killing the architect before getting his secrets…"

Goku watched hopefully as Vegeta walked closer to one of the walls, took down the tapestry, began to feel around the wall. "It was fourteen years ago after all… Do you think they wouldn't have noticed it?" But Goku's question was answered when the wall moved, disappearing somewhere high in the ceiling. There _was_ a passage. A very small one, but still…it was a passage.

Vegeta flared his ki just a bit higher and peered inside. He stepped back, closed the entrance then put the tapestry back. "After we meet the Queen there will be a tremendous discussion in the hall, and I am going to participate in that one secretly. That way we'll know if we need to run or we can expect their help." The last part of the sentence sounded a bit forced.

Goku nodded his head then patted the place on the bed next to him. "Is there really no one else who would know where that Norayn hides?" he asked after Vegeta joined him.

"Of course there must be, but we don't have the time to search the universe. And I didn't say the Fire Clan knew. I just assumed that they might know…" Vegeta turned his head to the latticed window, watching the flowing rain outside.

Goku sighed, moving closer to Vegeta. "I noticed that there is a shower in the other room. I'll bathe, and you should, too. We don't have to save water now," he said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulling his prince onto his lap.

Vegeta laid his head on Goku's shoulder. "Yeah, a bath would be nice. But you know, we would both fit…" Vegeta suggestively shifted his body against Kakarott's crotch. He heard Kakarott stifle a moan in his hair.

"But our kis…"

"That's not their damn business!" Vegeta really didn't care if the clan would be able to sense their dalliance by the shifting of their kis.

"No," Goku shook his head, blushing fiercely.

"You are impossibly shy," Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms.

"But you like it…" Goku grinned at Vegeta, who rolled his eyes only to confirm the statement. "Okay, you go first," Goku motioned to the bathroom then slowly walked to Vegeta, not letting his eyes fall from the prince's face. "Don't worry, I'll make up for this later," he purred, suddenly giving a slight press to Vegeta's crotch with his hand.

"Bastard," Vegeta inhaled sharply through suddenly clenched teeth.

"Hmm…but now we are even, aren't we?" Goku purred at him, reminding Vegeta of his actions a few minutes before when he was sitting on his lap. Goku stepped away from Vegeta who was still just standing there, looking at him. Goku felt slightly unnerved. But suddenly Vegeta smiled at him, and he felt surrounded by his prince's heat in his embrace.

"I'm glad you are here," Vegeta said, hiding his blushing face in Kakarott's orange gi. He had no idea what had suddenly come over him. He was simply glad. Afraid, uptight, uncertain, but glad and relieved, too. And it was because of Kakarott… He had someone he could trust…

Goku returned the embrace, crushing Vegeta to him and giving the prince the comfort he wanted and needed. He comfortingly stroked Vegeta's back and mentally swore he would kill Norayn, would make him pay for all the pain and grief he had caused Vegeta and his son.

"Prince Vegeta, the Queen will see you now," Ahrae said, sticking her head through the half-open door.

Vegeta and Goku were surrounded by ten warriors and led down the long, mosaic-ornamented corridor and into a big hall, crowded with people. They were led past the crowd over a wide blue swath of carpet. Vegeta watched as the girl growled and raised her hand when one of her clan members didn't pay attention to her warning and got too close to him. The crowd immediately went silent, making more room around them. The woman bowed her head, apologizing and disappeared somewhere in the crowd. At first he wondered how in the hell the girl was entrusted to lead the troops, but it seemed that, despite her young age, the girl already had a reputation.

The Queen wasn't there yet. While they were waiting for her to arrive, Goku looked around, taking in the murals in the hall. There were two rather large ones that really caught his eye. One was a composition in blue on the wall behind the dias and another one in orange over the arc. An eye and a fire. "Nice decorations," Goku said, complimenting.

Vegeta forced his face to stop the red flush that he felt coming. For the first time in his life he wanted to pretend he didn't know the person in orange gi who was standing next to him. The prince heard the girl almost choke. He was glad that no one else could understand what Kakarott had said.

Vegeta was alarmed when the girl turned around with her hand raised in the air, ready to strike. Her warriors tensed, uneasy. He saw Kakarott's surprised face at her reaction, but then felt relieved when the girl seemed to understand that Kakarott had no idea what he was babbling about. The girl stared at Kakarott then lowered her hand to her hip. She smiled.

"Do you realize that I could simply kill you because of those words?" she asked, starting to laugh.

Goku stared at her, confused, rethinking his last words. The short, annoying girl was becoming even more annoying. Strange person! The word 'kill' and laughing don't go together! "I don't understand."

"That nice fire decoration," she stressed the words 'nice' and 'decoration', "is our clan's sign. And that, on the wall, is the royal sign."

"Oh…" Goku scratched his spiky head, ashamed. "I didn't know…sorry."

The girl almost choked again. Her big blue yes were almost too big now. She soon regained her composure. "No big deal." She turned back to the still empty throne, but then turned her head back. "It was simply a misunderstanding. But, in the future, try not to talk about what you don't understand. My Queen might see your words differently. Your Prince should have explained some things…" she cast a glance at Vegeta who glared back at her.

Vegeta felt relieved. The girl liked Kakarott. So if something went wrong, he would have a chance… But he doubted the Queen would be of the same opinion…

Suddenly the hall went silent. A small female, followed by more than twenty warriors, walked in, cast a quick glance at the crowd, walked over the same blue carpet, reached their group, looked at Vegeta, furrowed her brows and, almost pouting, sat up on the throne, crossing her legs. The warriors stood at her sides.

"Now, Prince Vegeta," she observed the blue dressed Saiyan before her, "I see you don't wear your armor and I don't see your royal sign. So this is not a business trip… Why did you come here?"

"I need information."

Goku was annoyed. The Queen was talking her language, and he couldn't understand a word. Suddenly there was a stunned silence. Then a loud roaring laugh all around followed by displeased shouts, threatening glares, and growls.

The Queen leaned back in her comfortable seat then raised her hand, indicating silence. "Ahrae, what do you think about this?"

The girl raised her head, looking directly at the Queen. "He has a lot of nerve. But we don't need to be rash. I'm curious as to what information he might want. I say first we listen to him then kill him."

The Queen nodded her head. She turned back to Vegeta. "What information do you need?"

"I need to know where Norayn is."

Shouts and cursing again. The Queen impatiently taped her fingers on the armrest. "Are you mocking me?!" she hissed at Vegeta, leaning forward.

"No," Vegeta shook his head. Now he was walking on a very thin surface. Any wrong word and Kakarott and he might be dead. It didn't help that the last time he was here his visit was connected with Norayn, too.

"And why do you need him?" the Queen inspected her own fingers, getting bored.

"He kidnapped my son."

The Queen lowered her hand and raised her head. "Fate is a strange thing. You killed my daughter, and now you are here asking me to help you to find your son…"

Vegeta was silent. Actually he didn't have anything to say to her.

"You shouldn't have come here," the Queen said, rising from her throne, indicating that the meeting was over.

Goku stared at Vegeta, waiting for news, but he already understood that things didn't go too good. Vegeta's eyes showed that. Goku looked at Vegeta's shaking hands then turned back to the Queen. His eyes narrowed. "I was told your clan is known for its belief in justice, not for revenge!" Goku angrily hissed at her. "The boy is only nine years old! He can't be blamed for his father's mistakes!" Goku noticed that the girl had moved closer to him, standing between him and the Queen. She silenced her growling warriors and the other people in the hall, who were displeased with his raised voice.

"Oh, but your Prince killed Norayn's son after all, and he didn't even know the boy…" the Queen toyed with her long lose hair. She sat back on her throne. She saw that the Saiyan was surprised to hear her answer in his language. She presumed he was expecting that Ahrae would translate his words for her.

"That was fourteen years ago. You would be surprised to see how a person can change in that amount of time…" Goku tried to speak in a calm voice. He could see that Vegeta was staring at him, speechless. He had never seen such pleading hope in other Saiyan's eyes. Now everything depended on him. "If you think that Vegeta was wrong for killing the innocent boy, you should help. If you know where Norayn is and aren't telling, you are dooming the other innocent boy to death."

"How dare you?!" the Queen shouted, flashing her blue icy eyes at him. "So now I am being accused because of the boy's fate?!" the Queen clasped her hands, stood up, and walked closer to Goku. "He killed my daughter and four of my clan members. I am not going to help you." She turned to Ahrae. "Take them away. We will discuss this later this evening." She motioned to the girl, who bowed her head.

"You should be saving the guiltless, not to trying to punish the guilty!" Goku shouted at her.

The Queen just snorted at him. She began to walk away from the hall.

"He is right."

Goku gaped at the girl, openmouthed. Ahrae was still standing with her back to them and the Queen. Goku glanced at Vegeta who was staring at her back, too. She turned around then looked at Goku, nodding her head for reassurance.

"It is not the boy's fault he is the son of a sneaky bastard," the girl said to the Queen. "And, Your Highness, I must remind you that it was you who told him where Norayn's son was staying. It seems to me that you are as guilty as Prince Vegeta." The girl snorted at the Queen, crossing her hands. "Don't tell me you didn't know what he was going to do when he found the boy." she said to the Queen.

Vegeta stared at the girl. The entire conversation was going in Terran. The girl didn't want the others to understand. He felt himself shivering uncontrollably. Never had he imagined his son's fate would depend on that insolent girl. He hoped the Queen wouldn't tear her to shreds. At least not before she said where Norayn was hiding. But the Queen was just staring at her silently.

"One day your mouth will cause you big trouble," the Queen sighed, going back to the throne. "So what do you want to do about it?" she asked Ahrae, still speaking in Terran.

"Simply tell them," the girl motioned to the Saiyans. She was still standing before the tall Saiyan in case her Queen would decide to blast the orange dressed Saiyan to hell.

"And let him go?" The Queen couldn't believe Ahrae.

"No. We'll kill him later, when he comes back." Ahrae shrugged her shoulders.

"You are naïve. We won't be able to find him later! He won't come back."

"Oh, he will…," the girl smirked at Vegeta then turned back to the Queen. "Make a deal with him. Make him swear he'll come back after he finds his son."

The Queen laughed. "You really are naïve. Why he would promise that?"

"Because he has already traveled here, knowing the possible consequences, so he really wants to find his son." The girl looked at Vegeta again.

The Queen looked at her in disbelief then looked at Vegeta. "Would you promise that?"

"Yes."

"Vegeta, no!" Goku shook him by his shoulders. He faced Vegeta. "That's not an option! I won't let you!"

Ahrae and the Queen blinked in surprise at Goku's familiarity with the prince. Ahrae furrowed her brows then cast her gaze to the floor, thinking intently.

"We need to discuss this with the other members," the girl finally said, looking back at the Queen.

"There is a problem. Even if I told them where Norayn is, they won't be able to get there. Alone they won't survive," the Queen shook her head.

"I know. They are much stronger than they seem…" Ahrae said to the Queen. "If they wanted, they could kill many of us here."

The Queen stared at her. "Nonsense," she shook her head at Ahrae. "Okay, one way or another we will meet this evening and decide. Call all the commanders," she ordered the girl, who nodded her head contently.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Hi, **Minka**! You hated the idea of my new, splendid, flawless plot? What a surprise… ;) I think more than half of my readers want to kill me now after they read the first chapter… Well, what can I say… Only that that you really will get to read about Goku and Vegeta's relationship in this story too, so I don't see very big reason for disappointment. I just wanted to write something new. If most of people don't like this story, I at least had fun while writing it, this time I let my imagination to wander (not too far of course, I don't write cruel stuff, it's enough to see the news daily and I get my dose of cruelty, but as you'll see in later chapters I tried to extend my experience). And I'm very glad that you liked the story so far, I think it gets better later, we'll see what you'll say though. I don't know how about that damn great job, but I'm really doing my best. Thanks for appreciation!

Hi, **Webtester01**! I'm flattered that you didn't forget me. Damn it takes me long to update! I wish I were home, everything would be much more easier then…those stupid libraries and Internet shops (do you know that I have only three hours a week at computer?)… But it's good to see that some are still waiting for the new chapters to come ;)

Hi, **Hecate18**! Hell yeah, I even wouldn't think about helping Vegeta in Queen's place too. Well, you see my point in the story ;) It's really not the first time when Vegeta is ready to sacrifice to save his son; he sacrificed himself in the series when Buu attacked, so I'm glad that I'm close to that 'true' story in TV. Hmm…well, at least with that sacrifice… ;)

Hi, **Spencers13**! About that helping…Umm…yeah…Uhuh… I'd like you to spy and listen with Vegeta together what Fire Clan was talking in that their meeting about… It's sad you can't ;) don't worry, soon you'll get to know though ;)

**Come Together**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.

Warnings: **Yaoi** – Gk/Vg

Part 5

Goku and Vegeta were led back to their room. Goku quickened his pace in order to reach the girl in the front of their group.

Ahrae turned around when she heard her warriors shout. She saw that the tall Saiyan was trying to approach her. Ahrae motioned for them to step aside and waited for the orange gi clad Saiyan to reach her.

"Thank you," Goku said.

The girl stared at him in surprise. "I said we would kill your Prince after he comes back. Didn't you hear that part?" She watched the Saiyan intently, then suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She shouldn't, but she felt…

"They would have tried to kill us one way or another. You were the only one who wanted to give us a chance to rescue Trunks…"

"That's the boy's name?" Ahrae asked, motioning for him to precede her into the room. The guilty feeling increased even more.

Goku nodded, following her. He waited for her to say something but noticed that her mood had somehow darkened. He joined Vegeta in the middle of the room.

Goku and Vegeta were left again but not before Ahrae said something to Vegeta in Saiyan before leaving.

"What did she say?" Goku asked, settling on the bed.

"That we should use the time we have because it might be our last time together."

"How does she know?" Goku asked, blushing. He simply ignored the warning the girl's suggestion held.

"She would be a fool if she didn't know," Vegeta snorted at him. "For Gods sake! You talked without my permission, forgot my title. You even said that you wouldn't let me make the deal… Some years back I would have killed you for this!"

Now Goku remembered. "Oh…that…sorry… And what did she say that other time?" He sounded unimpressed by Vegeta's threat.

"She asked why I dragged you around with me. Then said that I should order you to leave the planet before it was too late…"

"She's strange…" Goku mused. He rubbed his rumbling stomach. "When they are going to bring the food?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I would be surprised if they fed us at all… And she isn't strange. She believes in helping innocents. It's their policy. At least, it should be... She has more morals than brains…" Vegeta sat at the table near the window. "If something happens, stay close to her. She sympathizes with you and likely would try to help."

"Sympathizes with me?" Goku rolled on his stomach, propping his head on the elbows. "I don't like her."

"Good," Vegeta purred, sitting next to him.

"Are you jealous?" Goku grinned at Vegeta. His tail began to sneak over to the prince's waist.

"Maybe I would be if she was mature," Vegeta softly laughed. "She is too young to be interested in a male," Vegeta added after Goku's questioning look. Vegeta decided he simply wanted to forget his fears, to forget this useless waiting. He thought about the girl's advice once again. "And I'm too good for you to exchange me for someone else…"

Suddenly Vegeta was tossed back on the bed next to Goku. Goku unwrapped his dexterous tail from Vegeta's waist and observed his catch. "Oh, are you so confident?" Goku purred, wrapping his silky tail around Vegeta's thigh.

"Yeah, just let me remind you again." Vegeta threaded his fingertips through the fur on Goku's tail.

Goku moaned then quickly retracted his tail. "Vegeta, no."

The prince growled discontentedly. "They don't care. The girl even advised that…" He reached for Kakarott again but his hand was smacked away with a tail. "Playing hard to get?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both Saiyans recognized Ahrae's ki. Her head appeared in the doorway.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes! Finally!" Goku leapt for joy, almost knocking Vegeta over, who snorted at him with his hands crossed.

"And what do you want, Prince Vegeta?" the girl asked, looking at Vegeta, but the prince pointed at Goku. The girl's face fell when she listened to Goku's requests.

"Yeah, and Prince Vegeta will eat the same. I'll finish whatever he doesn't eat," Goku happily announced.

"Okay… I'll try to get this…at least…some of this…" the girl shook her head, closing the door.

Vegeta turned to Goku. "You are behaving like you're in a damn restaurant…"

Goku stuck his tongue out at him.

"You should put that tongue to better use…" Vegeta smirked at him, liking the naughty image in his head.

Goku blushed and sat back on the bed.

"You look sexy when you blush," Vegeta purred, advancing on Kakarott. Kakarott's blush deepened even more.

"Vegeta, no."

Vegeta snorted then decided that perhaps a kata would be useful to alleviate his frustration. He pulled the top of his training suit off, stretched, and begun a complex kata.

Goku nestled back in the pillows, put his hands behind his head, and let his eyes feast on Vegeta's body while he performed his kata. _Such grace…such concentration…such a body…and everything mine… _Vegeta began one-handed push-ups. Soft grunts punctuated each push-up. Bulging muscles glistened with sweat that filled the air with Vegeta's musky citrus aroma…

"You are so damn stubborn!"

Goku hid his face in the pillow, realizing that the kata and other exercises were being used to seduce him. And it had worked. Goku praised all the Gods that Saiyans were only able to get pregnant during heat, and he and Vegeta both had already had their eposides about a month ago. So they didn't need to worry.

Vegeta got up. "Dammmnnnn sssstubbborrrnnn," he purred, stalking towards Kakarott with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He ran his palm over Kakarott's shoulder, his back, over taunt buttocks and sensitive thighs. Kakarott squirmed.

Goku turned around and was graced with black desire-filled eyes and a playful smile. And that was all it took to shatter his resistance. He moved his body toward the prince, reaching for him, kissing him softly on his lips and trailing a wet path to his chest. He felt Vegeta shiver in delight. _We have to hurry up. That annoying girl will be back_. Goku, tried to get his clothes off, but with Vegeta's hand in his hair it was impossible. Goku broke the kiss and tossed the shirt over his head. He returned to Vegeta's lips, cupping prince's head, and deepened the kiss. He felt Vegeta's hand sneaking into his pants. Goku groaned into the hot mouth against his as Vegeta's hand seized him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to it, but Goku recoiled from the prince like he was on fire and grabbed his clothes.

Ahrae opened the door and stepped in carrying a tray of food. There were five other warriors behind her and they all carried food. As soon as Goku caught the smell of hot food, he got ecstatic. Vegeta just snorted at him, unable to understand how the other Saiyan's interests could switch so fast. The prince noticed that after the girl smelled the air, she looked at them confused.

"What's that smell?" Ahrae asked, coming to them, trying to indicate the strange aroma.

One of her older warriors yanked Ahrae back and pushed the protesting girl through the door. The others left too, leaving the food where they could. Goku blushed fiercely. Vegeta merely observed the food.

There was a knock again. This time Ahrae waited for permission to enter. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you earlier," her cheeks reddened a bit. She had apparently had the smell explained to her.

"Nah," Goku shrugged it off, setting to the food. He was surprised to feel Vegeta's hand grasp his shoulder.

"Her first," the prince nodded toward the girl side. He sat next to Goku, waiting.

The girl nodded, taking a bit of the meat Vegeta had offered from the first tray. "I'm sorry, but neither our cooks nor our mages had any idea what ketchup is. They had problems with sausages, too. And actually, what is goose?" she asked after tasting all the food Vegeta had offered. Her eyes bulged slightly as she watched how fast Goku devoured the food. She decided that the Saiyan hadn't found the food bad at all.

"Vegeta, you're not eating enough." Goku shook his head at the prince who was playing with food in his plate.

"You are annoying," Vegeta rolled his eyes at him then stuck his fork at Goku's direction. "Don't complain. You'll have more to eat."

Ahrae watched them. She was confused. She couldn't understand. This wasn't right. What she was seeing wasn't right! She got up, took some empty trays, and left the room.

Vegeta heard a bustle outside the door and decided that it was that time already. He moved the tapestry aside and opened the passage, motioning for Goku to come closer. Goku got ready, and as soon as Vegeta had completely suppressed his ki, he immediately created a copy of Vegeta's ki beside him. He was used to this trick from splitting into several copies of himself during fights.

They waited for some time, but it seemed that no one noticed a sudden movement in the prince's ki (and if noticed, wasn't interested). Vegeta went into the passage and closed the wall behind him.

Goku turned to Vegeta's copy then moved it to the bed beside him. He wondered what in hell he would do if someone decided to come to them and ask Vegeta something. Goku stared at the unmoving, blank copy. Yeah, the stupid thing didn't know either…

Vegeta cursed after hitting his head again. He couldn't raise his ki and had to stalk around in the dark. Despite Saiyans' good sight in the darkness, it didn't help much because of a lack of any light whatsoever. Finally he reached the end of the tunnel. He had been right; it led to the hall. He could hear a ruckus, murmurs and people arguing. Because of the noise, he concluded that the Queen hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly the noise ceased. He heard footsteps approaching and realized he was near the throne.

"You all know, why we are here." The Queen's voice echoed through the hall. "First I want to hear you, Danira."

"We must kill them both. I heard some rumors that on the planet Earth there are more Saiyans. Our reliable source of information reported that there was a big battle several months ago. We should take over the Earth and prevent the Saiyans from spreading throughout the universe."

_That is a bit thick… _Vegeta balled his fists, but then realized that the threat was more than serious and felt shivers running down his spine. Then he heard another voice, immediately recognizing the girl.

"Shut the ---- up! Are you nuts?! We are the Fire Clan, not a bunch of pirates and killers! We have morals and rules! Or were those years of peace too quiet for you?!" the girl was visibly disgusted.

Vegeta smiled at himself Yes, he liked the girl. The cursing alone was enough to make him smile.

"Look who's talking! You weren't even born when we waged war against Frieza and Norayn! What do you know about politics and war?"

"Okay, I'm young. But I know one thing -- we do not wage war without a reason! And if you want to take over the Earth, go and take it. I would like to see how you would prevail over the Saiyans!"

"Coward! You are afraid of the Saiyans!" The voice became scornful and sneering, and Vegeta couldn't wait for her response.

"Don't you dare call me a coward!" the girl shouted back, angry. "I didn't say I was afraid. I said we don't have a reason!"

"Yeah, right… You are afraid of loosing your soft place at the leader's side!" the other warrior laughed mockingly.

"You bitch! How dare you?!" the girls voice shook. She almost couldn't breath for her rage. Vegeta realized that the other woman must have hit a soft spot. "So, you want a war?! You yearn for smell of blood, the thrill of battle?! I can give you blood!"

There was a sudden rise of ki. Vegeta heard the sounds of fighting and a few gasps from the crowd. But the Queen quickly intervened: "Ahrae, stop!"

"I won't tolerate any insults!" the girl snarled angrily. Vegeta heard some shouts and a big thud, which sounded a lot like a body connecting with a wall. "What do you think now, bitch?! Still think I am not worthy of my position?!"

"Bring her to the medical bay," the Queen ordered. Vegeta heard her add, "You, Ahrae, will be punished for this!"

Vegeta heard that the girl mutter something under her breath. Oh, he really liked the girl. Not only had she shut that bitch up, but had also sent her to the infirmary where her radical speeches would be quenched for some time.

"Do you have anything to say?" the Queen asked Ahrae, apparently loosing her temper.

"No."

"Then shut up, otherwise I'll throw you out the door!" After a short silence, the Queen continued, addressing all the people in the hall. "Any motiveless thought about war with Earth will be strictly punished! I don't tolerate Ahrae's ways, but she is right. The last thing we need is war. Now, Ahrae, tell me about this nonsense earlier? You know perfectly well that without our help they won't be able to rescue the boy, and I know you realize I have no intentions to send our troops with them."

Vegeta listened to the conversation and learned new meanings for the word 'sneaky'. The short walk through the tunnel might have saved his and Kakarott's lives… Vegeta clenched his fists, his tail lashing. He had trouble controlling his ki.

The meeting was over soon. After everyone dispersed from the hall, Vegeta went back to the room. He watched as Kakarott got rid of his clone then raised his ki.

"And?" Kakarott asked with his eyes full of hope.

"They will tell. They even will lead us there…" Vegeta answered, sitting on the bed. Suddenly he felt so tired.

"That's good!" Kakarott's face shined with happiness. "Isn't it?" he added after searching the prince's face.

"Yes, it is," Vegeta nodded against his will. _------- devildom!_

Vegeta wasn't able to sleep. He twisted about in bed, clenched and unclenched his pillow. He flipped on his back to stare at the dark ceiling and then rolled onto his stomach again. Sighing, he got up and went over to the peacefully sleeping Kakarott. He slipped under other Saiyan's blanket and settled himself against Kakarott's warm body. Kakarott muttered something in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Vegeta, drawing him closer.

Vegeta sighed into the broad chest. _Death is not an option._

TBC


	6. Part 6

Hi, Minka! You like where this is going? And where this is going? ;) I got some interesting interpretations, maybe you have some ideas? ;) Anyway, wherever this is going I'm glad you're still with me. You're my first reviewer ever, aren't you? I feel flattered that I managed to keep you interested for so long. ;)

Hi, lordofthepies! And exactly that I had been trying to achieve – some new plot, something more original. Yes, I like to read those usual get-togethers like was my first story, but I had a wish to write something different and I really had much fun by creating all that stuff. Well, about weirdness…that's a compliment for me ;) I am a tad weird. Thanks for your review.

Hi, Spencers 13! These sneaky things soon will be dragged out on the floor under the sun, and you all will see. Though not everything always goes as planed.

Hi, Webtester01! Yes, it really should get more interesting by every moment; I tried to make it more interesting. Really tried.

Come Together

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters; I'm making no money of this fic. 

Warnings: Yaoi – Gk/Vg

Part 6

In the morning, after breakfast, Goku and Vegeta were led into the same hall as before. The Queen was already there, twirling a strand of her hair around a finger. Ahrae stopped her squad before the throne.

The Queen ceased playing with her hair. "I reconsidered everything once again and decided that your boy isn't guilty. I will lend my assistance to you. Prince Vegeta, you heard Ahrae's suggestion yesterday. Do you accept it?"

"Yes," Vegeta repeated his previous affirmation. He was glad Kakarott didn't understand the language they spoke. But Kakarott wasn't stupid; he'd soon understand everything…

"Good," the Queen nodded. "You will come back after your son has saved. I don't care about your subaltern." She snuggled into her throne. "Norayn is on the planet Darfat. I suppose you know it?" She looked questioningly at Vegeta. 

Vegeta nodded, trying to pretend the information was new to him. He already knew where Noryan was from his little spy mission the day before. But he knew too, that he and Kakarott alone wouldn't be able to get through the planet's defenses unnoticed.

He had heard the previous day about all the difficulties that were waiting for them on the planet: an artificial power field surrounded the planet. The only way to reach planet's surface was to create a portal. And it had to be created as far away from Norayn's base as possible because he would most definitely feel the extraneous interference.

Vegeta thought briefly about IT, but Kakarott had never been to the planet, and he would have no idea where to IT them. Yes, he could IT them to the planet's surface directly from the spaceship if he could sense Trunks, but Vegeta was sure they would force Trunks to keep his ki low. It would take and eternity to find him.

And what if they materialized near Norayn's base? IT required ki, too. Norayn himself wasn't able to sense it, but what if some of his warriors had the ability? Norayn might even kill Trunks before they could reach him. Vegeta refused to think that his son might already be dead.

And what was more, the planet was enormous. And dangerous. Only a crazed mage such as Norayn would have settled down there. Vegeta snorted mentally. Mages. The stupid planet was full of stupid magic and even more stupid magical creatures. Vegeta had never heard of any warriors having returned from the planet…alive… That's why they needed the Fire Clan's help. They needed mages.

"I'll send three mages and one warrior with you. Ahrae assured me that you both are powerful. Keeping in mind your strategic abilities, that should be more than enough," the Queen said to Vegeta after she finished reciting what Vegeta already knew. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," Vegeta nodded.

"Then you shall leave in four hours. We will meet in this hall. The three mages will be commanded by Ahrae. I don't think you'll have any trouble cooperating with Ahrae. She is usually very accommodating…" The Queen rose, indicating the end of the discussion.

"What?!" Ahrae recoiled with shock. "You're sending me with them?! No way! I'm not going!"

"That's your punishment. You disobeyed my command yesterday," the Queen even didn't slow her pace.

"I! Do! Not! Want! To! Go!" Ahrae hissed at her Queen's back.

The Queen turned around smirking. "And! I! Do! Not! Fucking! Care!"

"Shit…" Ahrae silently sighed, realizing she had no hope to persuade the Queen otherwise. She motioned for Vegeta and Goku to follow her.

XXXXX

Four hours later they stood again in the familiar hall with Fire Clan's symbols. Vegeta and Goku wore belts around their torsos with various capsules from their spaceship. Ahrae had ordered her warriors to get the equipment for them. They were both wearing white armor that Ahrae had given them. It was very similar to what Bulma had copied for Vegeta before. 

This was very suspicious to the prince. When he saw that Ahrae had a similar belt with capsules around her waist. She was even wearing the same white breastplate as them. Suddenly, he understood. The Fire Clan had spies on Earth. They had been stealing plans and designs from Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta began to feel very irritated that the girl looked a lot like him, like they were a team. She wore a blue uniform similar to his training suit. She had black hair and she wasn't that tall… At least her boots are different, Vegeta thought, but noticed that she was staring down at them, obviously not liking them.

The hall was filled with about fifty warriors and mages from the Fire Clan and about twenty various aliens. Vegeta decided that after long peaceful life the Saiyans were probably the only amusement for them. Every time he and Kakarott came, the hall was full of people…

Finally the crowd went silent, indicating that the Queen was coming. The Queen quickly proceeded through the hall to her throne. She motioned for three soldiers from her entourage. Vegeta knew that were mages who had yesterday volunteered to accompany them. The only person who didn't want to go was Ahrae. She really had had no idea her Queen would send her.

The Queen extended her hand, and in a flash there was a rippling green passage. After his shock subsided, Vegeta realized that it was a show-off tactic meant to convey the Fire Clan's strength. He heard some of the aliens gasp at the quickness of the portal's creation. Because Kakarott knew nothing about portals and the skill and strength needed to create them, he was completely unimpressed. Vegeta saw the girl roll her eyes at the Queen before motioning for the mages to enter. Then the three of them followed. 

XXXXX

Vegeta quickly observed his surroundings. They were in the middle of a yellow nothingness. There was only yellow desert around them and a big roasting sun above them. The air was thick and hot. No wind stirred the air. Heat waves could be seen swirling in the hot air. The sky was a weird greenish color. Vegeta couldn't feel any ki within a fifteen miles radius around them. He turned back to the Fire Clan members that had come with him to see them fumbling with maps and compasses.

"Norayn's base is to the west," Ahrae informed them, throwing one of her capsules on the ground. Her subordinates did the same, and four greenish planes appeared.

Vegeta noticed that Kakarott was looking at the planes questioningly. "They can't fly," he explained. He almost laughed at Kakarott's expression.

Actually, Fire Clan mages had the ability, but it required too much energy and effort that it simply didn't pay off. The warriors couldn't even get off the ground. 

Vegeta motioned for Kakarott to follow him towards the west. They rose into the air together and sped off in that direction. After several minutes of flying, the Fire Clan caught up with them. Vegeta and Goku intentionally didn't fly at top speed to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to their high ki signatures. They decided not to risk it in case if there were creatures here with the ability to read ki. But they were still flying very fast.

After four hours of flying, the humming sound of the planes began to dance about on the prince's nerves. He was considering blasting three of them away and making the mages fly on their own when his eye caught something black on the horizon. He sped forward. The air grew cooler. After twenty minutes, they saw that it was a forest. Vegeta extended his senses and realized that there were life forms in the forest, apparently animals.

They flew about five more hours, but didn't find any other creatures with any ki worth attention. The Saiyans were hungry and a bit tired. Vegeta decided on a break to hunt and generally eat and rest. He picked a promising spot and landed. After the Fire Clan had capsulated their planes, Vegeta announced that he was going to do some hunting and suggested that it would be a good idea to start a fire. He and Goku went further into the forest.

The three mages met each other eyes, laughed, then shrugged their shoulders and sat on the soft ground. They weren't hungry, and what was more, they didn't eat meat. They decided that apparently the prince was deceived when Ahrae had tasted their meal in the palace. The small amount of meat and fat didn't disgust them; it simply made them sick. But Ahrae considered the idea, sighed, and went to gather the wood.

Ahrae looked around. The place the prince had chosen was gorgeous. They had settled down on a luscious patch of green grass near a small clear lake. The lake was surrounded by dense forest. Apparently, Saiyan's like nature as much as the Fire Clan did. The atmosphere appealed to her more than normal because she was tired of the overcrowded city she lived in on her home planet. 

Ahrae didn't need to go very far into the forest for wood. There were many dry twigs and logs lying on the ground. She didn't see any animals, but presumed that the prince and her mages could sense their ki. She went back to her mages and picked, in her opinion, the best space for the fire. She used small amounts of ki to cut the branches into smaller pieces. After several missed blasts and benign laughter from her mages, she finally managed to start a fire. She proudly snorted at them then unfastened her sword and lay down on the soft grass next to them, smiling.

She closed her eyes, traced her hand over soft silky grass and sighed contentedly. Life was beautiful. Almost… She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at the lake. It was slightly rough with small waves all over the surface. It looked so inviting… It was a strange greenish color, but she decided that it didn't matter.

Gathering her courage, she tested the water and it was just perfect. She slipped off of her clothes and plunged into the refreshing coolness. She laughed joyously when she saw that one of her mages had followed her. She immediately felt her body absorbing the missing amount of moisture lost during the flight. They splashed around for a while until they saw the Saiyans landing with strange beasts on their shoulders.

Vegeta threw his prey from his shoulder and looked at the naked women coming from the water. He turned around and felt his cheeks flush. What were they thinking?! That they were some kind of mermaids?! Where was their modesty?! He glanced at Kakarott, but the other Saiyan didn't seem to be troubled at all. Right, he's used to walking around naked.

Ahrae opened one of her capsules, ransacked the things inside for a few moments, and finally found a towel. She wrapped herself in it and walked closer to the prince. "Now I know why it took you so long…" she said, inspecting the strange animal Vegeta had caught.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to answer. Was it some sort of compliment or was she teasing? "Hn."

Ahrae observed small red eyes, brown fur, and sharp spikes on creature's back. Somehow it reminded her of a boar, but she was sure as hell that those creatures didn't have spikes on their backs. "Are you sure it's edible?" she asked the prince, then turned to the tall Saiyan who was already disemboweling his beast. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say they would only know after tasting it. She reached to touch one of the sharp spikes. She screamed in fright and pain when the beast suddenly bit her fingers, almost tearing them off. The beast was still alive!

Vegeta turned around from the fire only to see an orange and three blue blasts tearing his meal into shreds. "You, crazy bitches! What's going on?!" He watched an angry Kakarott quickly advance on the girl as if he was going to strike her. All three mages were immediately at the girl's side. What the…?! Then he saw Kakarott stop as if confused. Kakarott turned to him with questioning eyes.

"Maybe you can explain why in hell I am so obsessed with your meal?!" Goku yelled at Vegeta then shook his head, trying to clear it. He was angry with himself. That creature had plainly attacked the girl. He could see her face was contorted with pain, and she was clutching her injured arm with the towel. And he was angry because she had spoiled Vegeta's meal..! What in the hell was going on in his mind?!

Vegeta just rolled his eyes at him. "Of course I can! It's your stupid instincts! We aren't mated yet, but you already consider me your mate. Playing the role of the dominant one, you think it's your responsibility to provide me with food! And it's getting more and more annoying! So stop it already!" Vegeta growled at him.

"Oh…" Goku scratched his head. "I didn't know…" Now he realized why he paid so much attention to what and how much Vegeta was eating. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the girl. She had moved to the lakeside and was busy doctoring her wound, her back to him. "I'll share with Prince Vegeta, but if you want to eat, you'll have to catch something on your own," he looked at the three mages standing next to the girl then went back to his very dead prey.

Vegeta moved closer to the girl. She still sat with her back to him. He growled. His meal had been spoiled, and he wanted to know why.

She withdrew her hand from the lake water and looked at it. The wound was ugly; it was still bleeding. Fer four fingers had been cut to the bone. "Just great! We've only just arrived, and you've already hurt yourself!" Vegeta snorted at her.

"Sorry about your precious meal, but next time, please make sure it's really dead!" Ahrae snapped back at him. She still wasn't able to rid her mind of the image of the spiky re-eyed creature. It was like it had been waiting for her to reach her hand out to it so that it could grab her…

Vegeta didn't say anything. He had been sure when he brought it back that it had been dead. Weird…

The girl again lowered her hand into the lake. "It's getting dark. We should stay here tonight," she said, slowly swirling her injured hand in the water. 

Vegeta looked at the sky and had to agree with the girl. "I accept." He went back to Kakarott who already was cutting his catch into pieces.

Ahrae sighed, withdrew her hand again, and went to her capsule-belt on the grass. She tended to her injured hand then unwrapped the towel with her good hand, tossing it to one of her mages to wash the blood from it. She wanted to put on her uniform but then changed her mind. She started to ransack her capsules. She heard the prince snorting behind her, most likely because of her nudity. Stupid men! Finally she found her khaki pants and t-shirt and black armor. It would be less noticeable in the woods. There was no need to draw any attention.

Ahrae ordered her mages to set up a capsule-house then opened her food capsule. Grabbing some fruits, she moved to join Vegeta and Goku by the fire. She didn't say anything to him, but inwardly she mused on Vegeta's words about Goku playing the dominant role. She found it very interesting. As far as she knew, it could only mean that Goku instinctively felt he was stronger and more powerful than Vegeta. That surprised her. Truthfully, it even disturbed her…

"You'll soon run out of food if you only eat what you brought with you," Goku remarked, putting the last piece of meat on a spit. 

Ahrae handed him the salt and spices. "I hope we won't have to stay long…"

Vegeta felt a sudden rage. He suppressed his urge to blast the girl on the spot. He grit his teeth and turned to go set up a capsule-house for Kakarott and himself. He felt Kakarott's surprise look hit his back. 

Ahrae tossed some logs onto the fire then motioned for her mages to come forward. It was already dark. She noticed that the tall Saiyan was completely at ease with their little camp. Except for the little incident with 'boar,' he hadn't been aggressive at all. Actually, she was surprised that she could even call him nice. "I heard Vegeta call you Kakarott. Should I call you that?"

Goku shook his head. "Actually, my name really is Goku. Only Prince Vegeta calls me Kakarott." He decided to explain before the girl began to question. "I was raised on Earth, and they call me Goku. I only learned my Saiyan name after I met my brother. Prince Vegeta refuses to call me Goku."

"Hmm…" the girl looked at the remains of her fruit. "I can call you Goku. I have no problems with that."

Goku twiddled the spits in his hands. "And what are your mages' names?"

"Lanha, Deutr, Mhira," the girl said, pointing at each of her mages.

"Hmm… You know, you all look the same to me, so don't get mad if I confuse you," Goku said, smiling sheepishly at the mages. 

The mages looked questioningly at Ahrae, waiting for her to translate. After she did they looked at each other then back at Goku. One of them said something and laughed, creating some strange shining image with her hand in the air. Ahrae laughed, too then explained:

"She said you would be a fine choice for mating with. It's a pity that you are already paired with Prince Vegeta."

Goku blushed and looked at the woman who was blushing even more. He realized she had not expected that Ahrae would translate her words to him.

"If I hear anything like that again, I'll kill you! He's mine!" Vegeta growled threateningly at the woman. How dare she even think about his Kakarott in such manner?! He made sure to speak in the Fire Clan's language so that the bitch would have no doubts left about his seriousness.

Goku looked around, perplexed. Everyone had suddenly gone silent then Fire Clan got up and went into their capsule-house. Goku turned to Vegeta. "What in the hell did you just tell them?"

TBC 


	7. Part 7

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.

Warnings: **Yaoi** – Gk/Vg

Hi, everyone! No reviews? Damn. Better it has to be because of those stupid technical problems…

**Note**: this chapter contains a lemon scene. It's small and humble, but I won't risk fanfiction kicking me out again. I simply cut the lemon-action out. All lemon chapters can be found on adultfanfiction net (yaoi section), or on mediaminer org (NC-17 category). I write under the same nickname everywhere. I can send you the lemon chapter, but once I add your e-mail on my list you'll get every lemon chapter of 'CT'; you'd have to inform me if you don't want to get them anymore. That's about it. Thank you for your patience.

All questions and comments are welcome.

Have a nice reading!

Part 7

Goku twirled the skewers in his hands again then turned to look at Vegeta. "We don't need to start any fights with them. At least wait until after we find Trunks. We'll see what happens then…"

Goku watched as Vegeta slowly sat down opposite him. The prince silently took another skewer with meat from the ground and held it over the fire. Goku handed him one with already cooked meat on it. Vegeta took it, not even looking at him, and began to eat. Goku shook his head in irritation. Vegeta was being childish again. The prince most likely was punishing him for some non-existent sin. But this time he was not going to succumb to his will. Two could play this game…

Vegeta was thoroughly annoyed. Kakarott wasn't paying any attention to him. The baka simply finished his meal and left him alone by the fire with half of the meat. Vegeta felt his tail lashing behind him. Kakarott was ignoring him! The prince growled angrily. He was ignoring him so that he, Vegeta, would be annoyed! Okay, he was annoyed… Vegeta snorted at himself. How had Kakarott managed to throw him off balance so quickly!

XXXXX

Vegeta entered the dark capsule-house. He saw that Kakarott was already lying on his back on one of the two beds. He moved closer to the other Saiyan. No reaction. Either Kakarott was sleeping or he was still ignoring him. He carefully sat down on the bed Kakarott was lying on. Kakarott opened his eyes and looked at him sternly. So, he wasn't sleeping…

Vegeta tugged at Goku's tail, which was hanging loosely from the bed. "You should be more careful with your tail."

Goku smiled at him. This was the prince's way of saying that he was sorry. Goku instantly forgot Vegeta's earlier behavior. He saw that Vegeta was relieved. Goku lay his head on Vegeta's lap and began to purr after he felt the prince's hands massaging his scalp.

"Someone promised to repay me for the last time…" Vegeta purred teasingly, playing with the tip of Goku's tail with his other hand.

"Uhhh…" Goku's blush could even be seen in the darkness. "Not now, they can hear us…"

"For Gods sake, Kakarott! I want to fuck!"

"That's a great way to start trying to convince me!" Goku growled at Vegeta. He freed his tail from Vegeta's fingers and returned to his earlier position on the bed.

"I am not supposed to be trying to convince you!" Vegeta snarled back at him. "You seem to like that bitch more than me!"

Goku was confused for some time. "Don't tell me you're jealous of that woman?" Goku looked at the prince then raised his ki a bit to illuminate Vegeta's face. "Oh… You are…" Then realization struck. "Oh, Gods, Vegeta. What did you tell her back at the fire?"

"The truth! That I'll kill her if she touches you!" Vegeta hissed.

"For Gods sake, Vegeta, she was only joking!" Goku exclaimed. He didn't know if he should argue with Vegeta or simply laugh at his jealousy. Somehow, his ego was flattered by Vegeta's outburst. He watched his prince's face redden in embarrassed anger then quickly pulled Vegeta on top of himself.

XXXXX

INSERTION OF LEMON. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, GO TO MEDIAMINER ORG (NC-17), OR ADULTFANFICTION NET (YAOI section). I WRITE UNDER THE SAME NICKNAME EVERYWHERE.

XXXXX

The planet they had landed on was different than what Vegeta was used to. The planet rotation took 48 hours, an average day lasting 20 - 25 hours. The planet had a large sun but no moons. Without the aid of a moon, nights were supremely dark.

Vegeta woke up with a start and checked his watch. He realized that they had slept eight hours. He glanced outside and saw only darkness. Earlier, they had gone to bed at their normal time, what was called dusk on Earth. His sleep fuzzy mind remembered that they were on a planet with no moons and a longer rotation period and groaned. It was still dark out, but they had to keep moving. They had already wasted enough time.

"Shit, Kakarott, wake up!" he shook the other Saiyan, at the same time raising his ki in order to spot his clothes on the floor. "It's morning already! We've overslept!"

"Morning…?" Kakarott rolled over under the covers and snuggled into his pillow, trying to coax sleep back to him. "Somehow I don't think so…"

"Wake up, you baka! We need to catch some food!" Vegeta finished dressing himself. Before continuing their flight, they needed to eat.

"Food! Where!" Goku raised his head, expecting a food tray on the bed.

Vegeta growled, grabbed Goku by his ankle, and dragged him out of the bed. Goku landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Get dressed. I'll go check on the bitches." Goku winced at the statement but began to look for his clothes.

Outside the house, Vegeta noticed that the fire had been started again and the Fire Clan was sitting around it chatting. They were eating some fruits. Their capsule-house was capsulated already, and it seemed they were only waiting for them to wake up. Vegeta cursed.

"Wake us up next time!" he demanded of Ahrae in Earthian.

"Okay," the girl nodded, finishing her apple, or whatever it was. "We only need to sleep about 6 or 7 hours. Here, we can cut that in half. Less sleep makes us less aware. Is it the same for you?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered, noticing that Goku was finally outside. "We need to hunt. We must eat before we leave."

The girl nodded. "Quickly. I'll prepare everything for your meal and our departure."

XXXXX

"Your hunting skills have improved," Ahrae remarked, after Goku and Vegeta came back in less than five minutes. She sat near the orange dressed Saiyan.

"I think they were a bit sleepy," Goku said, disemboweling his 'boar'. This time he and Vegeta cut creatures' throats to assure they were really dead. "What did you eat?"

"Fruits. Unlike you, we do not eat meat," Ahrae explained, unwrapping the bandages from her hand and flexing it contently.

"Oh…" Goku blinked in surprise at his catch. Brow furrowed, he looked back up at Ahrae. "But you ate it at the castle…"

Ahrae paused in confusion then realized he was talking about when she tasted the food they had ordered. She laughed. "Your Prince was so insisting… Actually, we can have small amounts of it, but a large amount would make us sick."

"You're a lot like the Nameks. They don't eat at all. They only drink water."

Ahrae nodded. She had her mother's memories of the race. It was a good race. "Are you befriended of some Namekians?"

"Yeah, almost the whole planet," Goku laughed softly. "I saved their planet once."

"Oh…" Ahrae stared at him. "You have made a pact with them?" _That isn't good…_

"No… At least I don't think so…" Goku looked around, looking for the spits from before. He raised his ki a bit to illuminate the darkness a bit. Then something clicked in his brain. His eyes grew wide. "Your hand! The cuts are gone!"

"What..?" Ahrae looked at her hand once more and furrowed her brows. "What's wrong with that!"

"Nothing," Goku laughed, scratching behind his head. "I guess you heal fast…" Goku stared at her fingers.

"Oh… I suppose…" she shrugged her shoulders, helping him skewer the spicy meat onto the spits then held one of them over the fire. "It would cook faster if you used your ki…"

"It would, but it tastes bad afterwards." Goku said, experience weighing heavily in his voice.

"Hmm… I didn't know. Of course we don't cook anything… except for our guests… But as far as I know, our cooks use ovens…" Ahrae turned her spit over and looked around for the prince.

Vegeta sat opposite the fire from her. He was methodologically skewering meat onto a spit. He hadn't said a word in all this time. She glanced over to her mages. They sat further away from the fire. After the prince's outburst yesterday, they didn't want any trouble and kept themselves as far away from Goku as possible. She realized that the only reason the possessive prince let her interact with Goku was because of her immaturity.

XXXXX

They had been flying for five hours and still the scenery was the same – blackness. Night and blackness. And that wasn't good, because Goku and Vegeta were like two big torches in the sky. Thankfully, the planes weren't very loud, which was the only good thing going for them.

At daybreak, they landed somewhere near a river and started a fire. Goku and Vegeta caught some type of fish from a nearby river and the Fire Clan ate more fruits. After the small meal, they broke camp and the flight proceeded. Later in the long day, they landed again to eat and get some sleep once fatigue set in.

XXXXX

"Vegeta, how much further do we have to go?" Goku asked, nestling into Vegeta's bed and pressing himself against the prince's warm body, wrapping his arms around him.

"Five, six days…" Vegeta sighed, pressing back into him. He was almost asleep already.

"Vegeta, I know something is wrong. Why won't you tell me? What is it?" Goku softly asked, stroking his prince's hair. He felt Vegeta tense in his arms.

"Of course something's wrong," Vegeta snarled at him, "Trunks is still gone!"

"You know what I mean…" Goku's tail thrashed under the sheets.

"It's only your imagination. You're too tense. Go to sleep." Vegeta pulled away from Goku, turning over onto his stomach. He laid his head on his pillow and blankly stared at the wall. He listened as Kakarott sighed softly and turned over to face the other wall.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Hi, **Lissa**! You're probably the only person who is happy that I cut the lemon off in f.f net. Well, at least for someone this is a good thing ;) If you stick to this fic, in the end you'll get to see and Vegeta on the bottom. Hahaha, well, that's true, there's such scene ;)

About Vegeta's weird spasms. Goku is going to mention them in chapter 15 or 16 and he even will express his opinion as to how these Vegeta's panic attacks started. Well, i just should tell you that it's only Goku's opinion, the true might lead us even further that 'Come Together'...

And there's nothing wrong with Vegeta, he's only hiding something. This chapter will show what he kept silent about.

Hi, **The Chichi Slaughter House**! I think this is soon enough ;) Several updates should be now faster, but after chapter 11 there might be a long pause again. Well, wait and you'll get.

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.

Warnings: **Yaoi** – Gk/Vg

Part 8

After six hours of flying, the landscape changed again. Hills and mountains replaced the flatlands of before. Soon the forest was covered in snow and ice. The party decided to raise their ki only a bit for fear of someone sensing them.

Vegeta felt hungry again, but he didn't want to stop, his motivation for the decision being that there wasn't a good place to stop. They had to move on. The prince wiped his forehead. He wanted to make up the time they lost oversleeping. His son was in danger, and he had overslept! Vegeta snorted, angry with himself. _Some warrior I am!_

Two hours later, Vegeta sensed a ki. He took note because it was much higher than the animals of the planet he had been sensing before. He decided to check it out. If it wasn't anything interesting, maybe they could eat the thing.

His stomach agreed with the idea, letting him know it thought it was about damn time it ate. Form how his vision blurred slightly from lack of food and energy, he realized he had pushed himself too far. He didn't feel good at all, and he bet that Kakarott wasn't faring much better. Vegeta cursed himself for his stupidity. At this rate they wouldn't be able to make up the lost time. At this rate, they would most likely die from exhaustion…

Vegeta quickly found a place to land in the snowy forest a bit away from where he sensed the large ki. Kakarott landed beside him. The prince heard the Fire Clan's planes hummed as they circled to find a place to land.

"You know, it's cold here…" Goku complained but didn't raise his ki in case the creature they sensed was able to feel ki changes. Goku was thankful that that they were in the middle of forest now, instead of flying through the cold and biting wind.

"Yeah, a bit…" Vegeta agreed, shivering. He heard the Fire Clan running over the snow towards them. He waited for them to catch up then started off in the direction of the mysterious ki.

Ahrae flared her ki trying to keep a steady body temperature. She was still wearing her khaki clothes with short sleeves, and they weren't very warm.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you want to scare it away!" he hissed at the girl.

"Scare what away?" Ahrae asked, dropping her ki and trying to understand what he was talking about. She looked questioningly at her mages who immediately informed her of the several strange kis.

Vegeta eyed her contemplatively, measuring her up. He had had his suspicions earlier but still couldn't believe them. "You cannot feel ki, can you?"

Ahrae rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "And I was hoping you finally decided to stop to eat." Now she was looking around, hoping to see the source of the ki they all were talking about.

"Do you even feel my ki?" Vegeta pressed. He was becoming annoyed and being cold didn't help.

"I could feel it before, but now it's too weak," Ahrae answered, hoping that after her remark the prince would decide to eat something. This wasn't healthy for Goku.

"How old are you!" Vegeta stared at her. Despite him suppressing his ki, it was still high enough for everyone near him to feel.

"Three. If you don't want to eat, you should at least give something to Goku. I may not be able to feel anyone's ki, but I can most certainly hear Goku's rumbling stomach!" Ahrae snorted at the slightly frozen prince.

"You're only three years old!" Goku almost choked. He looked at Vegeta, waiting to hear something about different years' calculation on different planets, but it seemed that she really was only three years old.

"Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my age!" Ahrae snapped at them, crossing her freezing hands in order to warm herself. "I already have enough problems with my age at home! Let's go to find that creature so you can eat it."

Ahrae turned to the side where she presumed the creature should be, then cursed when everyone else turned to the other side. She hated not to be able to feel ki. Of course, she was able to feel REALLY powerful beings, but it wasn't enough. She simply was too young and needed experience with ki reading. She had only started learning to control it, and still wasn't used to concentrating, creating ki fields and such. She could raise or lessen it without trouble, could blast everyone and everything in ten miles around her, but when it came to control… She rarely used it because she was afraid of blasting someone accidentally. And that was the main reason her status as commander was being questioned by some of her clan members.

Vegeta was grumbling under his breath and cursing all Fire Clan members for sending Ahrae with him. But he couldn't understand how she knew that he and Kakarott were more powerful than they seemed. If she had problems with sensing other kis, how in hell she knew! Maybe some of her warriors had told her, but that couldn't be it. Because if they knew, then the Queen would have known too…

Goku and Vegeta were struggling through the knee-deep snow. Goku turned around to see how the short girl was doing. He stopped, amazed. He watched as one of the mages waved her hand and the snow melted to create a wet but easily traversable path. "Hey, you should go in front and do that for all of us!" Goku cried, outraged.

Vegeta looked back in time to see Ahrae stuck her tongue out at Goku. Apparently she was still angry about the conversation about her age. He heard her sneer "Walk by yourself!" to Goku. Goku responded by sticking his own tongue out at her.

Vegeta angrily stormed in between the two. "Stop it, you children! You…" he didn't finish the sentence. A loud roar echoed in the clearing as he was suddenly thrown through the air, unable to stop himself as he took several trees with him.

Vegeta fell onto his back. He shot up from the snow, his ki almost reaching Super Saiyan. _What the…!_ There wasn't anyone else around except Kakarott and the Fire Clan, and none of them had attacked him… He saw that Kakarott was in his fighting stance and looking around frantically. The Fire Clan members already stood in some kind protective field created by one of the mages. They stared at something deeper in the forest. Vegeta followed their gaze but wasn't able to see anything. He floated higher, but still didn't see anything. "What was it!" shouted he at them.

"You can't see them!" Ahrae was surprised. She turned to her mages, barked some orders then turned back to Vegeta. She drew the sword from her back, left the power field, and went to stand by Goku who was still crouched in his fighting stance. "Would you leave your Prince if I told you that, even if you were judged on my planet, you would be freed after a couple of weeks?" she asked, looking at Goku.

"What!" Goku stared at her openmouthed. What in the hell was she saying? "Do you know who attacked us? Are they dangerous?"

"Yes, and they are coming fast. And there are many of them." Ahrae glanced at Goku again. "Would you leave him?"

Goku stared at her. Then something hit him on the back, knocking him down. He leapt to his feet and turned around. Nothing. He saw how Ahrae suddenly moved to the side as if avoiding something. _Fuck, these things are invisible!_

"No," Goku shook his head, "I won't leave him." He frantically searched the place around him, trying to spot or feel anything. Nothing. He watched Vegeta who was whirling in the air above his head. It seemed that the prince didn't see anything either.

"That's your choice…" Ahrae nodded and turned around. Suddenly she extended her hand, aiming at something.

Goku heard a thud as if she had hit something. And then he saw it. After she had hit it, the air around Ahrae's hand rippled and a white furry creature appeared. It stared at them with black piercing eyes, growling threateningly, trying to get free from the grip Ahrae had around its neck. Ahrae tightened her fingers, and there was a sharp snap as the creature's head fell loosely to the side.

"There are more than a hundred of them coming," Ahrae said, disposing of the creature. "They aren't strong, but if I am right, you can't see them for some reason…and they can fly…" She looked at her mages in the power field. She had to help them to defend themselves. Ahrae ran back to her mages, drawing her sword and cutting the neck of one of the creatures in her way.

Vegeta suddenly felt sharp claws scratching his side. He whirled around in the air but still couldn't see anything. He was slowly getting angry. What the hell was this nonsense! He turned Super Saiyan and flared his ki, causing some frustrated growls around him. The prince cursed himself when he realized that he was already surrounded. Moreover, he couldn't feel their ki. He couldn't even smell them! He began to hit the space around him randomly, orienting himself by growls and snickers, finally being able to see what had attacked him earlier. Big, white, furry creatures grinned ferally at him, giving the impression that they were all canines and sharp claws. Now he was thankful that Ahrae had given him armor.

The creatures weren't hard to kill; they fell like flies when he hit them. But every one that he killed was replaced with five others. Vegeta frowned in impatience and blasted the space around him clear. He glanced at Kakarott. Orange dressed Saiyan was Super Saiyan too and didn't seem to be having any major problems. Ahrae was near her mages. She was standing calmly in the field and just waved her sword from time to time, making the huddle of white furry beasts around the field grow bigger and bigger. No doubt, she could see them…

Goku growled when he saw Vegeta knocked from the sky and into the snow several meters from him. He grinned proudly as the prince got up and flared his ki, ready to deflect any possible attack.

Suddenly everything was calm. Vegeta looked at the snow, expecting to see footprints of the beasts. Nothing. He heard rustling whoosh and was knocked onto his back again. Vegeta felt sharp claws tearing into his skin and hissed in pain. The prince hit the air around him but missed. Then he heard an ocean of grumbling and growling advancing on him. Vegeta immediately shot into the air, trying to power up to Super Saiyan Two and was shocked to learn that he couldn't for some reason. He couldn't summon any more power. He quickly glanced at Goku. The other Saiyan was in the air, too.

"Vegeta, I can't power up!" Goku shouted to Vegeta. It was evident from his tone that Goku was troubled. When Vegeta didn't answer, Goku realized that the prince couldn't. Then saw blood running down Vegeta's thigh. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Vegeta was tossed to the side, hitting several creatures that were nearby. He wanted to get a good distance from them and blast them to hell, but each time he tried he was pulled back into the fray. Suddenly his armor was ripped away. The prince screamed in pain and anger feeling several ribs braking. He trashed around, succeeded in freeing himself then launched several blasts at the place he was being held. Several burning bodies fell to the ground, but others charged at him.

Vegeta was knocked from the sky again. His hair began to shimmer between yellow and black. He stumbled to his feet, the snow under him turning pink. He tried to clear his head but was knocked on his back again. He saw several scorched creatures rushing at him and blasted them away. But there were more that he couldn't see, though he was able to hear them well enough.

Vegeta suddenly felt sharp teeth digging into his throat. He blasted everything around him he could feel and see, then stood up, pressing his fingers to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. He felt weak. He cursed himself again for not stopping to eat. It was his fault now he and Kakarott were so vulnerable. Damn his stubbornness!

Vegeta watched as Kakarott rushing toward him, blasting everything in his way. Kakarott looked like hell, too. His left arm was covered in blood and he stumbled a bit.

"Kakarott, go to the Fire Clan. These creatures cannot reach through that power field," Vegeta motioned to Fire Clan, still holding his bleeding neck with his other hand. He was tossed to the side again, knocking several trees down. He felt a huddle of bodies pile on top of him and press him into the cold snow under his back.

Goku cursed, rushing to Vegeta's side but was knocked down, his ki melting the snow around him. He felt sharp claws digging into his hip and heard his armor crack. He kicked several creatures off of him and looked around for Vegeta. He saw him lying under the pile of burned creatures. He looked quickly toward the Fire Clan. They were standing in that power field. The creatures weren't able to reach them. Ahrae and her mages seemed to be amusing themselves while blasting any of the creatures that were foolish enough to come near the force field. Why in the hell weren't they helping him and Vegeta! Everything had happened so fast that they hadn't been able to the Fire Clan and their protective barrier. And now Vegeta was too weak to reach the force field. But it was the only chance for them. He had to reach Vegeta and IT them both into the field.

One of the creatures rammed into Vegeta, covering them both with snow. Vegeta growled, feeling the creature's claws in his side, tearing easily through the fabric of his fighting suit. He bucked to toss it away, but only succeeded in making it tear his flesh off with its claws. His vision blurred, and suddenly he was very cold. Finally, after some struggling, he managed to wring creature's neck and kick the unmoving flesh away. He felt extremely weak. He frowned down at the red snow and realized he was seriously wounded.

Vegeta slowly rose to his hands and knees, his eyes searching for Goku. He saw him slicing the air around him. Goku's hair was flickering between gold and black. It seemed that soon everything would end…and not to their benefit… He had to save him! But how! He couldn't even stand on his own feet!

"Please, Ahrae, take him with you! Please!" Vegeta tried to shout, but the sound was no more than a whisper. But he could see that she heard him. Her eyes fell on him. She was watching him. "Please, save him!" Ahrae shook her head at him. _No! No! No! _He watched as one of her mages created a portal. They were leaving.

Goku saw the Fire Clan one by one begin to create portals and disappear. Then it dawned on him. It had been a trap… His mind was foggy, but he noticed that the girl was still standing and watching Vegeta and him. _How could she..? _He felt his legs giving in. His blond hair flickered to black. Cold clung to his bones. He saw Vegeta fight against three white monsters… Vegeta was bleeding all over. _No, Vegeta, no! _Goku got up but was tossed to the ground again. His hair flashed gold but quickly faded back to black. He almost couldn't see anything. He reached his hand in Ahrae's direction. "Please, help Vegeta."

This was it. Goku watched the unmoving girl. They would never save Trunks. Trunks would die. He would never see his own sons again… _Gohan, Goten…_ Vegeta would die. _Vegeta…_ He would die. And this time it was forever… They both would die…

Ahrae watched them fight, watched how they grew weaker and weaker. She watched how the red droplets painted the snow under their feet, watched as they fell to the cold ground. She watched and wondered. This was what she wanted. It had been her plan after all…to lure them here where they wouldn't be able to use all the power they had. She had brought them here to lessen the chance of someone from her clan becoming a victim. They had come here to be farther from her planet in order to save the clan's reputation (They came with the white flag after all…). Her clan didn't even need to taint their hands with blood.

Perfect idea. Perfect plan. Perfect outcome. Perfect revenge.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Hi**, Spencers13**! Of, course they won't die, you know me too good. Absolutelly did not see that coming? Hmm...that must have been a very hard thing to do... How about the end of chapter 5? How about the end of chapter 7? Uhh...maybe that's just because I update too slow, and you completely forget the earlier chapters...

Hi**, the Prince's Jewel**! Couple of small errors? Where? During the fight itself, the plot or the English language? I really would like to know and fix the chapter. Thanks!

Hi**, Lariel**! Ahrae has a thing for Vegeta? Girl, where have you been when it was told that Ahrae was three years old and immature? You must be one of those, who thought that Ahrae was really helping Vegeta, although it was so obvious the opposite. Well, no big deal, I think that only made this story more interesting for you.

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters.

Warnings: **Yaoi** – Gk/Vg

Part 9

Perfect idea. Perfect plan. Perfect outcome. Perfect revenge.

This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Then why wasn't she cheering? Why couldn't she leave? Why in hell was she punching one of the white creatures in the snout? Why in hell was her sword cutting one in half that was towering over Goku? Why was she checking for his pulse and creating force field around him? Why was she hurrying over to the prince? Why?

Ahrae raised her sword toward the creatures near the prince. They stepped back; they knew what was good for them. Now when there were only about thirty of them left, they couldn't do anything to her. She walked over to the unconscious prince. His armor was missing. He was seriously wounded, lacerations covering his stomach. He had several major cuts on his hip, chest, and shoulders. She noticed a nasty gash on his throat.

She turned to look at the creatures around her. Raising her hand, she covered them in a blast that would have been enough to kill a third of her clan.

She turned back to the prince. _What do I do with him?_ She should leave him. But then why did she save him first? _Shit! _She grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him through the pink trampled snow back to Goku. The creatures stood clustered around the force field. They hurried back into the forest as she drew near. She dragged the prince into the field, dropping his leg unceremoniously to the ground.

She observed the two Saiyans silently. Sighing, she decided it best to set up shelter. Seeing that Vegeta had handily cleared out several trees, she just picked a cleared out spot to un-capsule her house. Dragging the two Saiyans toward the house, she silently mused, _I must be out of my fucking mind._

Ahrae laid Goku on the bed then opened the capsule with her med supplies. She peeled his wet clothes off, inspecting his wounds. Nothing serious. She brushed a damp cloth over the cuts, disinfecting them. Goku didn't react at all. He was pale and shaking. Hypothermia, she assumed.

She went to the temperature controls of the house and turned it about eight notches up. Going back to the bed, she grabbed the water bowl and raised the temperature if the water with her ki. Taking a bigger cloth, she wet it and bathed the Saiyan with it, repeating the process several times, not giving the cloth a chance to cool. When Goku's shivering lessened, she wiped him dry and covered him with several blankets.

Ahrae took the bowl to dispose of the bloodied water, opting to pour it out the door. Done, she turned back to Goku, almost tripping over the prince's body in the corridor. _He will stain the carpet! s_he thought angrily. But she didn't want to touch him, so simply left him where he was. She returned to Goku, pulled her armor and clothes off, leaving only her underclothes. She lifted the covers and snuggled next to the Saiyan. Ahrae cursed when her body came in contact with the cold Saiyan. She lay on top of Goku, feeling his body lean into her warmth. She raised her ki a bit higher in response, yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

Ahrae woke with a start. She turned toward the window and froze. Eyes. Red eyes. Over fourteen red eyes blazing in the darkness, watching her. Ahrae stopped breathing. She silently reached for her sword, took its handle into her hand then put her other arm over Goku's shoulder, not letting her blue eyes leave those red ones. She was afraid. She had no idea what those things were. She hid her face in the crook of Goku's shoulder. When she raised her eyes again, they were gone. She waited for some time but began to drowse. A noise woke her again, and she opened her eyes. The eyes were back, more of them. She tightened her grip around Goku. _This is insane! _she thought.

The rest of the night, she was on watch. Finally, when they disappeared the last time, they didn't come back. She was tired and was already nestling down to sleep when felt Goku waking up.

"Vegeta…" Goku groaned, trying to open his eyes and get rid of the fuzzy feeling in his head. He felt something rolling off of him. He leaned on his elbows. "Vegeta?" But the smell wasn't Vegeta's… "My head hurts…" Then he felt someone cupping his chin. There was a ki rise then his head was lowered, turned to the side, and finally left in peace.

"I don't see any scratches…maybe it's from hypothermia…"

Goku turned his head to the sound. Then he remembered…the fight, Vegeta. He pried his eyes open but still couldn't see anything but blackness and colorful dots. He tried to find Vegeta's ki but the chaos in his head only increased. "Where is Vegeta?" He was afraid. And he was in no condition to do something about it. He couldn't see. He was blind.

"On the floor." The voice answered.

"Ahrae?"

"Yeah, it's me." Ahrae sighed. "You should rest. But you should keep in mind that we have company somewhere near the house."

"Why Vegeta is on the floor?" Goku asked, his voice trembling.

"I don't know, maybe because he can't walk…" Ahrae shrugged her shoulders. She really wasn't interested in the prince. She couldn't feel his ki and hoped he had died already. "Get some sleep. I'll watch for the creatures."

"Why Vegeta is on the floor?" Now Goku was shouting. He looked around but couldn't see anything. He tried to get up, but the strong hands shoved him back to the bed. He hissed through clenched teeth at the pain it caused. His body was covered in bruises.

"You really care about that bastard, don't you?" Ahrae was annoyed.

"I love him."

He heard a snicker somewhere from his left. "He brainwashed you. I should have let him be killed. Although hopefully he is dead already…" she yawned. "Go to sleep."

"Where is he?"

"On the fucking floor in the corridor!" Ahrae was losing her temper. _And why I am still here?_, she thought.

"I can't see anything. You have to bring me to him," Goku reached his hand forward, searching for the girl.

"Then turn on the lights or raise your ki! I'm not going anywhere near that bastard!" Ahrae fumed.

It was then that Goku realized that sometimes he deserved to be called stupid. He immediately raised his ki, looked around, and saw Vegeta lying on the floor near the door. He hurried over to the prince and a gasp full of horror left his lips. Vegeta was a bloody mess. "How could you leave him this!" He shouted, pealing the cloth away from the passive body. Vegeta was dying. Goku cursed, searching for something around his waist, then realized that the capsule belt he had been wearing wasn't on him anymore. Vegeta didn't have his either.

"Where is my belt?" Goku tried hard not to sound mad. He noticed he was only in his boxers. Now he really hated the bitch. But she was the only one who could help at the moment.

"I don't know. When I brought you here, it was missing already," Ahrae frowned at the fuss he was making over that unworthy knavish scum. Then she paused. _Why__ I am still here?_ , she thought again.

"Can you look for it outside? I need it. And please hurry." Goku turned back to the prince. Vegeta was lying in the great puddle of his own blood. His pulse was still there, but it was very weak. Most of his wounds were still bleeding. "What are you waiting for!" he growled when he realized the girl hadn't moved.

"If you want it, look for it yourself." She went back to the bed, turning the lights on as she went.

"He's dying!"

"So?" Came the calm answer from the bed.

"You, bitch! How you can be so heartless?" Goku trembled. He was ready to look for the belt himself but now was afraid to leave Vegeta with the crazed girl.

"I don't know… I really should have killed him instantly…"

Goku heard a soft laugh. He saw red. "Bring the belt!"

"For fuck's sake! Stop ordering me around, or I'll wring your stupid neck!" Ahrae rolled her eyes.

"Please, bring the belt," Goku was almost pleading. He brushed several hair strands from Vegeta's face, feeling tears leaving his eyes.

Ahrae watched as Goku cried, his shoulders shaking. She sighed. "Stop crying. I'll bring the stupid belt." She leapt from the bed and dressed herself. She brushed past the Saiyans, opened the door, and stepped into the cold air.

Ahrae raised her ki, using it as a light. She hoped she wouldn't see any of those red-eyed creatures. She ran back to the field, searching for the stupid thing. Soon she spotted it lying on the snow. On her way back to the capsule-house, she found the other.

"Here." She handed the belts to Goku.

Goku quickly grabbed one of them, searching for a capsule. Finally he found it and opened it. Out popped a small bag, and Goku quickly pulled a senzu bean from it. He chewed it and covered Vegeta's mouth with his own, pushing the mass into the prince's mouth. He made sure Vegeta swallowed then sat next to him, waiting, feeling Ahrae's curious gaze on the back. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Vegeta's body began to heal. The wound on his stomach was closing slowly. His throat had stopped bleeding. There was a sudden gasp and Vegeta's eyes fluttered open.

The prince watched how tears streaked down Kakarott's face. He reached his hand to wipe them away. "Why are you crying?" Vegeta tried to remember what had happened but everything was only a blur. He felt Kakarott's lips pressing against his then kissing his cheeks, his eyes. He tried to comfort the other Saiyan, wrapping his tail around the other's waist. A whimper escaped his lips when he was crushed against Kakarott's chest. He assumed that something really bad must have happened… He was very weak for some reason. He wondered why.

"I was so worried…" Kakarott mumbled into his hair.

"Why?" Vegeta knit his brows again trying to remember. His eyes flew wide as everything came back with crushing force. He began to shake Kakarott. "Oh, shit! What happened? Where are we? How did you succeed? Are you alright?"

"Calm down," Goku laughed, lifting the prince from the floor, "Everything is okay. You need a bath, some food, and some sleep. We're safe here. I don't know where those creatures are, but I think Ahrae can tell us…" He pointed at the girl who was leaning against the wall, watching the scene before her. He instantly regretted drawing attention to the girl. Vegeta's neck almost snapped he turned so quickly to see the girl. Vegeta's body went rigid, and he began to growl.

"What are you doing here! What do you want!" Vegeta hissed at Ahrae, trying to get free from Goku's embrace, but Goku held him still. He brought Vegeta to the bed, sitting himself, and held the prince still. He decided that the bath would have to wait.

"Actually, I don't know what I'm doing here…" she shrugged. "I must have gone crazy..."

"She saved us, Vegeta," Goku tried to clam down his prince. "She brought us here. She watched over me through the night, helped me heal." He didn't tell Vegeta that he had been tossed on the floor like a rag doll.

"Don't get any wrong ideas, Prince Vegeta. I only care about Goku. I had hoped you would die during the night, but it seems that Goku has some magic potion or something… You have brainwashed him, so he helped you!" Ahrae even didn't try to cover up her hatred.

"I did no such thing!" Vegeta hissed at her. "And why did you change your mind? Why didn't you leave with your mages like you had planed before?"

Ahrae almost choked. "You knew!" She stared at him in disbelief. "You knew and still went with us..?"

"For fuck's sake, Vegeta! So this was what you were hiding from me! I can't believe you! You knew they were leading us into a trap! Why didn't you tell me?" Goku was enraged.

"Would it have mattered? Would it have changed anything?" Vegeta whispered. "We still would have gone with them. I had hoped we would manage somehow. We just needed directions. I hoped we would prevail, and they would lead us far enough that we would be okay on our own. I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react. You would have gotten very angry with them. I wanted you to have a chance to escape, to stay in good standing with them. Vegeta looked at him. "They gave you the chance to leave me during that fight, didn't they?"

"Vegeta, you are a fool," Goku sighed then kissed Vegeta's forehead. "Yes, I was offered the chance to go back with them, but I refused. I would never leave you! How could you even think I would!" He pulled the prince into a warm embrace. "You should have told me. But you're right. We really would have gone with them anyway." Goku admitted, threading his fingers through Vegeta's hair.

Ahrae inspected her fingers. "Holy shit, Prince Vegeta. It seems that you really are in love with Goku. And you really do care for your son…" she whispered. She looked up at Goku. "Eat something. You're starving."

"Why did you save us?" Vegeta asked silently.

"I hate you, but I have no ill feeling toward him. And…" Ahrae squirmed. "Before I left… you asked me to save him…" She turned away from him. "You weren't afraid to die. You were afraid that he would die…You were afraid that you wouldn't be able to rescue your son, but you weren't concerned with yourself." She looked back at him. "It threw me of balance, made me question my motives… I don't know why I saved you … I must have been crazy at the time…"

"Will you lead us to Trunks? We can't turn back now…" Goku asked. He noticed Vegeta motioned him to be silent.

Ahrae laughed then turned to observe Goku for several silent seconds. She sighed. "Ok, I'll lead you…if he is still alive. I highly doubt it. I am inexperienced with magic, so we may have problems…"

Vegeta starred at her. "But…but…why…why would you change your mind?"

"Make no mistakes, Prince Vegeta. I do this for Goku and the boy. I have no allegiance to you." Ahrae yawned and went to the bed near Vegeta. "You know that after we find the boy, I will try again for my revenge. As for my fellow clan members… Don't worry; they cannot reach us."

"Why is that?" Vegeta wondered.

"The portals they created were too close to Norayn; he felt them. Now the planet's security has been doubled. It is now impossible to reach the planet from the outside. It's possible to create a portal to leave, but no one can create one to get here."

"How do you know?" Goku was surprised.

"I know."

"Her mages told her," Vegeta yawned. "Now come bathe with me. You stink."

"Not as much as you," Goku laughed, following the prince into the bathroom.

TBC


	10. Part 10

Hello, everyone! Thanks for volunteering to beta-read! Now, if everything is all right, you'll be able to read more than one chapter in a month or two.

Hi, **Spencers13**! Well…I'm not promising that Ahrae will be very forgiving to Vegeta any time soon ;) We'll see several clashes more before things will be solved. Yes, now the journey will move on forward…till the next accident ;)

Hi, **Ore No Kagami**! I always smile while reading your reviews. What's there with Trunks and chains? ;) Aren't you a little sadistic girl? I could create a special chapter for you, but the thing is that this story (Come Together) is already finished. It has 28 chapters, and I'm not going to change anything, unless my beta-readers will see some foolish nonsense somewhere. Sorry, but I have to tell you that you won't see Trunks for quite a long time. I could tell you exactly when and where you will see him, but I don't want to spoil reading for my other fans, because I know that sometimes they read answers to every review, not only what's for them.

Maybe one day I'll write something about Mirai Trunks. I like Vegeta more, but hell, Trunks isn't too bad, is he? ;)

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (betaread by Nikki)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 10

Goku looked around. The shower was a bit different from that in their house, but nothing extraordinary. He turned on the water then glanced at Vegeta, who was removing the rest of his shredded clothes. He looked like hell. But the shower would be able to get rid of curled blood stuck to his body.

Vegeta felt Goku's silky tail wrap around his wrist, tugging him to the shower. He let himself be guided then leaned on his palms against the tiles, the hot, relaxing water flowing down his back. Goku opened a brownish cupboard, looking for a sponge and found one that seemed not to be used before. He poured wash gel on it, drew Vegeta farther from the water spray, began to scrub his shoulders, neck, back, buttocks, and wash his silky tail. Putting his head on Vegeta's shoulder, said that he loved him. Put his arm around the slim waist, pulled dripping Vegeta against his chest, repeated the words. Vegeta turned around, purring, to let him wash his chest then turned around, softly requesting to wash his hair. The prince almost moaned from the pleasure when felt Goku's hands massaging his scalp. Then the shampoo was rinsed away and the sponge was now in his hand.

Vegeta scrubbed broad shoulders before him, watching how the hot water took its path down them, trailing down muscular back to tight buttocks then ran down chiseled thighs, disappearing in a small leak. Vegeta wanted to tell Goku how much he was valued, how he was proud of him, how he loved him. How he was grateful for his self-abandonment, for his love. Pulling Goku down, sat with him between his legs on the shower-bottom, rinsed his hair, and realized that all the time he himself was purring. Taking a towel from cupboard, he wrapped Goku in it, and took other for himself.

Goku grabbed the multicolored towel before Vegeta could have hidden his body in it. Vegeta felt warm hands sliding down his sides and brushing away the rest of the droplets from his body. But as much as he liked it… He turned around.

"Kakarott, I'm too tired. I want to eat."

"Me too. I simply want to touch, to hold you, nothing more…" Goku purred softly in his ear and felt Vegeta shudder. "Are you cold?"

"No," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Now let's go to eat, because I hardly can keep my weight…" Vegeta tried to get the towel back, but Goku wrapped the towel himself, tucking it at the end. Goku smiled at Vegeta.

They went back into the room. It seemed that Ahrae was fast asleep. They didn't put the lights on; instead, they used their ki, letting her sleep. It was a strange situation and they considered that there was no need to sharpen it.

Goku and Vegeta went to the one of the three free beds and settled on it with the food from the capsules.

"Tomorrow we'll catch some fresh meat," Vegeta said, sniffling at a chunk of meat in his hand. He brushed wet hair strands from his black eyes then took a testing bite from his meat.

"Yes, it isn't very good," agreed Goku, taking a bite from his meat and watching the prince before him. His hands were aching with desire to wipe Vegeta's hair dry. The prince's hair still was down and damp. That would have to wait. Goku felt how his appetite increased after the first bite. The food wasn't very good, but he was very hungry. He saw that Vegeta was eating with the same appetite as his and grinned contently at the prince.

Vegeta rolled his dark eyes at him. "Stop it. As much as I value our traditions and such, I don't like your constant concentration on my eating. It's annoying. I can take care of myself."

Goku sighed. "I know. But I can't help it. I even didn't realize I was doing that… I'll try… But you'll have to accept the fact. Besides, sometimes you really need someone to beat your stubbornness out of you…back then on the ship…"

"I know." Vegeta finished the meat and now was eating a bloater. He saw how Kakarott stopped eating surprised. "I was…I think I was highly depressed or something like that…"

"To say the least… You were trying to punish yourself for letting Trunks to be kidnapped…"

"Kakarott, stop it," Vegeta growled at him. "I don't want to talk about this. You are spoiling my meal."

"Sorry." And Kakarott was really sorry. They ate in silence about several minutes. Then Kakarott stopped.

Goku stared at his meat, thinking something, and suddenly, Vegeta was pulled by his hair against the greasy, hot mouth and the prince loved it. Loved every inch, every moment of it. Because it was real, because it made him feel he was still alive. He still could feel the taste of chicken in Kakarott's mouth and he was sure that Kakarott was 'enjoying' his bloater. Vegeta parted for air.

"Kakarott, we need to sleep."

"I know," Goku said, brushing Vegeta's damp hair with the towel. "But we still sleep together, right?"

"Yeah, just sleep," Vegeta murmured, rubbed Kakarott's saliva off his lips, put the rest of the food away and wiped his greasy hands on one of the covers on the free bed, hoping Ahrae wouldn't notice. He smirked when saw Kakarott doing the same. They left the towels back in the bathroom, and put their underwear on.

Kakarott snuggled close to him after he lay down. He wrapped his tail around Kakorott's hip. Vegeta guessed it was either a try to comfort the other Saiyan or a sign of possessiveness, which he showed a lot during the last time, but was too tired to ponder on it.

XXXXX

Goku couldn't sleep. His eyes were fixed on the figure before him. It was brightening outside and he was able to outline the flame-shaped hair and a pointy nose. He could feel calm, warm breathing on his face. Bloater. Goku smiled. He could feel the gingerly weight of the silky tail, securely wrapped around his hip.

And he was grateful to the fate that he still could feel and see him, was grateful that he was alive…that they both were alive.

He sniffed the body before him. Unique. Spicy, citrus, musky. He inhaled deeper. Only his. Goku was grateful that he was able to smell him.

He wanted to touch, to caress, to feel that he still was here. Wanted to say how he was valued, how he was loved. He wanted to hear the same. To hear that he would never be alone, never be lonely.

"Kakarott?"

"Yes..?" Goku was startled a bit. He was sure that Vegeta was sleeping.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Umm…I can't…I was so scared…I thought I would never see you again…"

"We are safe and alive. Now sleep." Vegeta soothingly brushed Goku's hip with his tail.

"Vegeta, I want to mate."

Vegeta blinked. He tried to discern the face before him then raised his ki a bit. Saw black shimmering eyes staring down at him.

"We can die at any moment. I want to belong to you. And I want you to belong to me."

"Kakarott, it isn't the time. While fighting for dominance we can draw unwelcome attention. Those creatures…"

"Ahrae can take care of them…"

"She will not agree. And she said she had seen different-ones. And there's snow all around here…"

"Vegeta, are you shuffling out?" Goku's voice was full of uncertainty and grievance.

Vegeta cursed himself mentally. He snuggled closer to Kakarott, wrapping his arm around the heavier waist. "No, I'm not shuffling out. I simply don't want any disturbances. Believe me, you don't want either…"

"There isn't any other way," Goku shook his head. "I want to mate. Soon… Tomorrow…? Morning…?"

"I see you can be stubborn at times…" Vegeta sighed. "Now you even aren't bothered by the thought that the woman would be here. We can't get far away from her. We might meet some invisible creatures again…"

"She will watch!"

"No! Of course, no!" Vegeta almost choked. "But we can't get too far." He smiled. "And I highly doubt that any power in the universe would make her watch us. She wouldn't be able to stay calm while you would be writhing on the grass with such wicked and spoiled being like me…"

"Don't give me those images, unless you want to mate right away…" Goku softly laughed, sweeping his hand over Vegeta's soft hair-flame.

"Oh…I didn't know you like being watched…" Vegeta chuckled, leaning into Goku's hand.

"What? Oh…you pervert! Yuck! I said I didn't want her to watch us!" Goku smiled. Of course he knew Vegeta was teasing him. "So we mate tomorrow?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, at least wait till the snow ends…" Vegeta really had not a slightest wish to bath in cold freezing snow. Especially when he was sure it would be him who would have to lay with his back to the ground… He felt sadness when he noticed that after his words Kakarott's face gloomed.

Kakarott was becoming more and more serious towards their relationships (not that he wasn't serious before), but more demanding, more dominant. And one part of him was totally afraid of this. Fucking afraid of this.

Kakarott still was neglecting himself, still was giving in and didn't ask questions. Sometimes Vegeta was seeing their relationships like a toy. A toy that was given to play only because it would be soon taken away. To soothe him. To soothe and calm his royal pride. To soothe his royal pride because no one of the Royal Family was a bearer.

The toy would be soon taken away, because Kakarott was stronger than him. After they mate instincts would be stronger. And it would be he, Prince of All Saiyans, who would carry the claim mark on his neck. Kakarott had some truth: he was afraid of mating. But he was eager too. Afraid? Eager? Afraid and eager…? Eager and afraid..? Maybe he wasn't ready? They were only over a month together and Kakarott was already eager to mate… But he himself didn't mind, too, did he…? They loved each other much longer than they were together.

He loved Kakarott. No doubt about that. Then why he was afraid? Top…bottom…what difference it made if you got pleasure of it? Who cared who fucked who as long as it was fun…? No, that made no difference. But then why every time when Kakarott was talking about mating one his part felt very flattered but the other shrank into a tiny ball? Was this because of his pride? But he thought he already surpassed it when he had his first time with Kakarott, when he'd accepted his love for the baka. Was it his pride protesting against the claim? Was it his royal blood manifesting against it? He wasn't sure. Maybe both. Maybe one. Maybe none. Maybe he was simply afraid of new and uncharted territory.

XXXXX

Ahrae shook Goku by his shoulders. "Wake up! Enough sleeping!" She rubbed her forehead when Goku didn't show a slightest sign that he was waking up. "For fucks sake, do I need to hit you or something..?" she sighed, not noticing that her noises woke up another person.

"Do that and I'll cut your head off!" Vegeta growled, trying to entangle from Goku's arms and tail. Ahrae only snickered at him and left the prince to wake up Goku.

"Kakarott, move your ass!" Vegeta pulled at Goku's tail. Gently. No reaction.

"Aaaahh!" Goku suddenly screamed, jumping from the bed. "Why did you do that!" He angry stared at Vegeta, soothing his poor, abused tail.

"This was the only way to wake you up…" Vegeta yawned. "We need to hunt something down." He already was in his new set of clothes. He searched for his water capsule. The yesterdays kipper was making him thirsty.

"There," Ahrae reached for new armor for Goku, "I have more of them. It will fit you too, it stretch."

"Do you have some for Vegeta?" Goku asked, taking the armor and putting it on.

"For him, I don't have anything."

"Please, give him, if you have…" Goku looked at her and sighed when he saw a clear refusal. "Or I'll give him mine…" He felt that was not very right to use the girl's concern about him against her, but he really wanted Vegeta to have the armor for safety. Those creatures might attack them again, or these which were seen by Ahrae.

"You really are impossible," growled the girl. She opened her capsule and took the blue armor. "Take it," she tossed it at Vegeta's feet.

Vegeta quietly twisted the cap of the water bottle back, put it away. "Fuck, you bitch! I don't need anything from you!" he hissed at her enraged.

"Vegeta, take it," Goku picked the armor from under Vegeta's feet. He had to cover his ears at the sounds the girl began to make behind his back.

"I don't fucking need anything from that scum!" Vegeta grabbed the armor and tossed it back at Ahrae, hitting her into the chest. She caught it before it fell to the ground again then tossed on the nearest bed.

"Yeah, now he says he doesn't need anything! And where did you appeal for help! Fire Clan! And…"

"Please, Ahrae, Vegeta, can you be silent for a moment," Goku pleaded. His head already hurt from the screeching. "Please, Vegeta let's go hunting, we'll talk later about that armor…"

Vegeta shot a venomous glare at the girl then followed Goku outside the door.

"I hope you'll be eaten by those creatures!" Ahrae's voice sent Vegeta off. Vegeta snorted at that. Goku just shook his head and sighed.

TBC


	11. Part 11

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (chapters 1-9 are betaread by sabi-san, chapters 10-11 are betaread by S. P.)

I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 11 (Don't miss chapter 10!I updated two at once)

Ahrae watched Vegeta. She hated him. Now his Mighty Prince of the Ass' was washing his hands in a stream. They landed on a weird place with hot springs. Everything around was in a deep snow, but the water was steaming. The two Saiyans had caught some strange animal, cleaned it, cut in into peaces and now were washing their bloodied hands.

She hated him. He was wearing her blue armor. She didn't like that. She didn't like that Goku used her sympathy for him against her. She really didn't like that. She didn't like Goku. The girl shook her head. No, she liked him but was highly pissed off by him. Everything was pissing her off. Her stupid plan, her stupid mercifulness. She even agreed to guide them to Norayn. And they even didn't have to coax her into it. Stupid moron! The boy doubtlessly was dead already. And what they would do when they reach Norayn's base? Kill themselves! They would never get into the base unnoticed! And what pissed her off the most that she betrayed her Queen and her Clan. She herself made the plan and she herself fucked it up. She didn't let the Saiyans die as it was planed, she saved them. She went against her Clan, and what for? For a dead boy?

Something wasn't right. Goku could feel that. The last day the tension between them increased. Not that the girl was very nice to Vegeta before… But it seemed that now she avoided them. She didn't avoid Vegeta before, yelled and bitched, but didn't try to escape him. And she avoided him too. And that was really strange. Goku thought that maybe he really overdid with that stupid armor… Vegeta noticed the unusual tenseness too. He became quieter, more peaceful. And the reason why the prince was walking around the girl on his tiptoes was that the farther they got into the west the more lessened their power, and the girl didn't seem to be effected by that.

They sat on the ground around the fire. Goku dried the place with his ki earlier. They ate in silence. Vegeta could hear every spark of the fire in the air. Ahrae was eating some yellow fruit and staring at him with those her blue icy eyes. He shifted uneasy then remembered.

"I have found them while hunting," he said, reaching several red fruits to her. "There was a similar place to this and there were several fruit trees growing. That animal we caught was eating them."

Ahrae looked at him then at the fruit.

"I tried it and as you see I'm still alive," Vegeta looked at her again. He wasn't sure why he was doing that, but he was simply tired of this whole ordeal. She tried to kill him, okay not to kill him, but to leave him die, but he knew perfectly well that was his fault, he killed five her clan members after all… and they were very protective of each other. Besides she would need food to bring them to Norayn. After that she could go to hell. He knew that sooner or later she would try to kill him. Actually he knew that if he wanted to get off with the whole skin he would have to kill her first. But now he simply wanted peace.

She took two fruits from him and smelled them. Vegeta went back to the spits with the meat. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. Ahrae looked at the fruits one more time and threw them away with a clearly seen disgust on her face. Vegeta froze. Goku looked at her surprised.

"Do you think I'm trying to poison you!" Vegeta hissed at her.

Ahrae startled then anger appeared on her face. "Of course not, you sadistic animal, I'm pretty sure you gave me it only to feed me…" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She leaned farther into the darkness where he wasn't able to see her face. Now she knew what she had to do to regain the trust of her Queen and Clan – she would have to kill them. At least one of them. Better both. "What to expect more from you, Saiyans… I hope your spawn is dead already…" she smiled in the darkness.

Vegeta's roar rocked the air around them as he blindly launched into the opposite side of the fire, into the darkness. Ahrae already was on her feet; she blocked his punch and hit him in the stomach. Vegeta was thrown about ten meters away. Goku shot between the two of warriors, trying to calm them down.

"Get off my way!" Ahrae hissed.

"That was a misunderstanding, the frui-" Goku didn't finish the sentence because he was flung to the side. Goku, surprised, rubbed his side while lying on the ground. He saw that the girl blocked Vegeta's kick then responded with a kick of her own into Vegeta's midsection, tossing him onto the snow. Goku ITed on the girl's path when she tried to reach the prince again.

"Get the fuck away or I'll kill you!" the girl lowered her head and drew her sword. She shook with venom.

"Crazy bitch!" Vegeta roared, powering up to Super Saiyan. "Kakarott, get out of my way!" he shouted, launching a blast at Ahrae. Goku jumped to the side.

"You, moron! You have no power here!" Ahrae laughed mockingly. She dodged the blast, throwing an orange flaming ball back at Vegeta. After a second, half of the forest didn't exist anymore.

Goku was nervous, really nervous… The crazed girl was only three years old but her fighting skills were as if she was about a hundred. Then he remembered that Fire Clan members were able to inherit their mother's memories, what likely included fighting skills. He soon spotted that her weakness was ki gathering. She was slow with it, and when she tried to blast Vegeta she always missed but that wasn't very promising, because her lack of accuracy compensated the power and spread of her blasts.

Goku sprinted to the girl. He hoped he would be able to knock her off and then explain that this was simply a stupid misunderstanding. But seeing Vegeta he realized that he would have to knock them both off. Vegeta shook with fury. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan, gathering the all power he could manage. He surged forward at the girl.

Ahrae felt power behind her back. That wasn't good - it meant that Goku had more power than her. But she could clear it up quickly. She turned from the prince to the oncoming Goku, closed her eyes, quickly raised her hand and suddenly Goku was trapped in the similar force field which was created by one of Ahrae's mages. Only that this conversely from those didn't let the person to escape from it. While Ahrae was turned from the prince, Vegeta reached her and kicked her into the side, sending her flying. She fell on her hands, flipped over, landed on her feet and tossed the orange burning blast at Vegeta.

Goku pounded with his fists on the invisible wall. He tried to blast his way out from the force field, but the blast rebounded from the surface and now he was busy dogging it while it bounced everywhere around him. Goku followed the fight outside, but wasn't able to see very well: the fight rousted the snow everywhere, it seemed like an earthy blizzard would be going outside. And at the same time there was infernal heat around the two fighters: the blasts melted the snow, burned the trees, shook the frozen ground, made it glowing, picking it up in the air. But he wasn't able to hear anything from the outside; it seemed that the field isolated sounds. Goku saw Vegeta launch several blasts at the girl, but she simply dogged from one, the second blasted the ground behind her back. She had less power than Vegeta but was quicker than him. She was even more skilled than him…

Ahrae raised her head with a mocking smile on her face. Goku realized what she was doing. She was trying to enrage the prince more, to make him lose more and more power. Vegeta already was fighting with concentration most on blasting the girl to hell than on making a plan how to do it. And she knew it…

Ahrae created a big burning blast, tossed it at the oncoming prince, dodged to the side, created one more, and one more, launched them at the prince then, while he was busy with her blasts, created a portal in a flash and reappeared behind his back.

Vegeta gasped, suddenly feeling the energy of the cursed girl behind his back. _How...? _Her foot met his spine, sending him tumbling nearer the force field with trapped Goku. If Vegeta had been a human, his spinal cord would be already broken. Vegeta quickly rolled to the side, evading her oncoming foot intending to crush his skull. He made a turnover, blocked her fist, knocked her with his feet to the ground, but falling to the ground she managed to kick Vegeta's feet from under him. Vegeta fell to the ground too but flipped to the side, escaping the sword pointed to his neck. In a blink of an eye the both warriors were on their feet again.

The rumbling low sound was heard from Vegeta's throat. Ahrae gave a scornful smile to the prince then weighted her sword in her hand. "Proceed?" she smirked then immediately slashed her sword at Vegeta. Vegeta swooped back avoiding her sword, landed on one hand, kicked her with his leg in the midsection, cartwheeled, got to his feet, and launched back at her. Ahrae grabbed her fallen sword again, dodged, and stabbed at Vegeta's back.

Vegeta felt warm liquid flowing down his side. He roared in immense furry, turned around and smirked at her. "We'll see how you'll like this…" said he in a syrupy voice then blasted off to the sky, leaving Ahrae standing on a burned and ruined field. "Final Flash!"

Ahrae had no time to ponder what the hell those words meant; she was busy escaping the huge slashing blast. But that was not a problem; she created a portal and relocated behind the floating prince, burying her sharp sword into his side.

Vegeta gasped in pain and surprise, kicked her to the side, catching her falling sword. The girl was falling to the ground but before she could have hit the ground, she crated a portal to the ground and safely landed on her feet.

"Your trick wasn't successful," she announced him, smirking then eyed her bloodied sword which was now in Vegeta's hand. "I don't like flying, but I have my ways…" she launched a big blast at the prince then relocated herself to Vegeta's side, kicking him into the wounded side. "And now I'll have my way with you…" she whispered while Vegeta was screaming in pain. She delivered a blow to Vegeta's face, sending him to the ground. Ahrae relocated immediately after the prince hit the ground.

Vegeta successfully avoided another kick to his head. Now his immense furry and anger were turning into confusion and fear. It was simply impossible. It was inconceivable! She was only the stupid girl! She was a warrior! How she managed to create that force field and portals! Fire Clan's genetics didn't allow 'two in one'! Portal creation and such were possible only for their mages! Mages weren't able to muster much of the power, but they were able to master magic and nature. And their warriors were simply warriors, like he and Kakarott, they were able to gather much power but no magical tricks. So why in the hell she was able to control the two forces, and have so much power when she was only three years old!

Ahrae avoided her own sword pointed at her neck. She laughed amused. The sword in prince's hand was only useless peace of metal. He had little experience in sword fighting. Of course she didn't have it either, but the skills of her mother were very at hand now. She saw that Vegeta understood that and was hesitating what to do with her sword: if he threw it away, she might get it back, but now it only hindered him in the fight. Finally the prince tossed it to the ground into the portal where Goku was screaming his lungs off, trying to reason them both. The sword passed the portal and landed near Goku who picked it up and immediately slashed the invisible walls, which were holding him trapped. No use. There were many sparks but any profit.

Ahrae sighed in regret, seeing her sword in blond Goku's hand then eyed the prince standing before her. She smiled seeing blood running down his side. He was still in that strange mode with blond hair, too, but was already losing his strength. She didn't manage to cut through her blue armor but she was able to do the damage where his body wasn't protected.

The two warriors launched at each other again. They exchanged several blows then Vegeta again took off to the sky. Ahrae hissed and watched for his final destination of the flight. But now he was much clever: he didn't stop and she didn't have a chance to crate a portal and catch him. Ahrae cursed then summoned all her power and blasted off after the prince. She hated flying.

Vegeta gaped at the quickly advancing girl. _Fucking shit…she flies…it's not funny…_ And she was powerful. Her power almost reached that of the Super Saiyan… Vegeta blocked her punch into his face then tried to kick her into the neck. He realized that while they were in the air he had a chance to defeat her – she wasn't used to fighting in the air. She was late to react. Vegeta smirked at her. And she smirked back.

"Oh…you think you are very clever…"

Vegeta didn't waste time and assailed her with endless attacks. She flew back, raised her hand, her eyes suddenly flashed red. Vegeta ran into something. It felt like a wall. He cursed, rubbing his fist and face. _Fucking magic. _He hissed at the smirking girl with glowing red eyes.

"Okay, I'm tired of this," Ahrae cocked her head to the side. The red shimmer in her eyes increased and Vegeta felt surrounded by pressing walls. He growled and propped his palms and feet into those walls. The girl hissed but wasn't able to make the walls tighter. She hovered several seconds before him, thinking what to do next. Then smiled. "Not bad…you are still stronger than me, but I have an idea…"

Vegeta's eyes widened when he realized what she was to do about: she began create blasts in each of her palm. He had seen that her sword had been able to pass the force field from the outside. The blasts were able too…and he was trapped in some fucking box!

Blasts struck Vegeta hard. He tried to protect himself with his hands but the pressing of the walls increased. Then more of blasts followed.

Goku was shouting in terror. He watched how blasts were meeting the trapped Vegeta. He wasn't able to deflect them. Vegeta was bleeding, his hair was flickering between gold and black. He saw how blood gathered into the bottom of that small invisible box, making Vegeta stand in a heel-deep puddle of his own blood. Then Vegeta's hair flickered blond last time and remained black.

More blasts… Goku couldn't hear anything but realized Vegeta must be screaming in pain. Goku despairingly beat at the walls of his own cage. He wanted to rip the neck of that red-eyed beast hovering opposite his prince.

Ahrae let Vegeta fall to the ground, she watched him falling to the earth, red shower from the box following him. He was unconscious. Ahrae created a portal and reappeared next to his unmoving body. The girl cocked her head to the side then looked at screaming Goku. She looked back at the bloodied prince.

She felt strange. She leaned down, pulled the red-wet belt from his torso away. She blankly stared at the belt with capsules, some of them were ruined already, then sighed, looked back at lying Vegeta then again at a thrashing Goku. She tossed the belt back next to Vegeta. She stared at her bloodied hand then dropped her ki to the minimum. She was simply tired and…sated. She walked over to Goku, stood opposite the invisible wall and crossed her arms.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Hello, **harukatenohu**! Yes, there's going to be many chapters, actually 16 of them. So don't worry ;) Well, what you think about Ahrae is your business. I like Ahrae.

Yes, I love cliff-hangers; I mean, to create them. I hate to find them when I read someone else's fic.

I'm really flattered that I'm between your favourites stories ;)

Hello, **Water 81**! There was no lemon in chapter 10. I know that those Snip Snip parts, how you called them, upset many people. But I simply want to inform all the wishing to be informed. Many people have accounts on Fanfiction net only to get that blessed Fanfiction bot alert about updated story. They want lemon, they need to know when I include it, so I inform them clearly. I don't want to rewrite whole parts of the story, and it sometimes gets confusing. For example this chapter – I had to include some explanation, because nobody would have understood what the hell was going on. I know I did it not good enough. And I don't like it myself.

My grammar gets better? Hmm…but I have a beta-reader. Maybe you mean something different. Maybe you mean I began using more different words for describing things or something like that? Well, I'll never be as good at English as people, whose English is mother tongue. All I can do is learn, learn and learn.

Glad you don't think you wasted your time by reading my fic. Thanks, Matthew!

Hello, **Spencers13**! Well, Ahrae can cause so much damage because currently she's strong enough to do that. Neither Goku nor Vegeta are able to use their whole power, so Ahrae is sort of lucky that Vegeta can't fight her with all his might.

XXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters, but the others are mine. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

**Note:** This part has some too hot stuff, it's not sex, but I don't think that Fanfiction would be very happy if I updated just like that. So, if you want to get the full chapter, go to adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section) or mediaminer org (choose NC – 17 category). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

**Come Together**by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Parts 1-9 are beta-read by Sabi-san; Parts 10-11 are beta-read by S. P.; Parts 12-13 are beta-read by Amazing Jess S)

Part 12

Ahrae stood opposite the invisible wall, facing Goku. The red shimmer in her eyes was gone. "Give my sword back," she softly asked Goku. Now he was able to hear her.

"You bitch! Come here and take it! I'll cut your fucking throat with it!" Goku shouted, thrashing behind the wall.

Ahrae watched him flouncing about. "You'd be better seeing to it that your lover doesn't die…" She closed her eyes then opened them again looking directly Goku on the face. "I'll let you go, but if you try to attack me, I'll rip your head off. Is that clear enough?"

Goku was confused but at this time he didn't want anything more than to reach Vegeta and help him. "Yes."

Ahrae raised her hand and the force field was eliminated. Goku watched her carefully, expecting an attack or more of the similar tricks but the girl stepped aside, motioning to the lying Vegeta. She reached her hand, waiting for Goku to give her sword back. Goku flinched, stepped back, raised the sword in his hand, a blue blast appeared in his other palm. The air suddenly swirled and Ahrae again was standing in a protective force field. She crossed her arms again and calmly watched him with her big blue eyes. But she didn't attack him.

"Those fruits weren't poisonous…we tasted them ourselves…" Goku murmured, crouching into a fighting position. He could feel that Vegeta's ki was very faint but stable.

Ahrae's brow rose. "That wasn't about the fruits. Hmm…let's say I simply hate him and wanted to get my Clan's trust back…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Hate is a dangerous thing… Go to him, I am not going to attack you," she motioned to Vegeta again. "I think I finally realized the difference between revenge and justice. My Clan will have to cope with that… I don't have any piques anymore. I'm sorry, give my sword back and I'll go home." Ahrae silently watched Goku, hoping he would believe her words but knowing that there wasn't much of a chance. She sighed.

Ahrae's eyes flared red and Goku gasped astonished when her sword was torn out of his hand. Ahrae's eyes again became blue; she caught her sword by its handle and in a quick motion slipped the blade into its sheath behind her back. "I didn't lie. Now goodbye." She extended her hand with intention to create a portal to her planet.

"Wait!" Then Goku made a mistake reaching for her forearm. He gasped and jumped back, the tip of Ahrae's sword almost touching his neck. Ahrae was ready to strike again. "No, stop, I just want to talk!"

Ahrae stared at him for several seconds but when he didn't move she lowered her sword. "Talk."

"Do you really regret this?" he motioned to Vegeta.

The girl turned to Vegeta, blinked then pulled at her black braid several times. Did she really regret that? Maybe… "Hmm…I suppose…I wouldn't do that again…his blood won't bring them back…and he…has changed. I can see that. I didn't want to accept that, I was lying to myself, I wanted my revenge…and I almost killed him…" she turned back to Goku. "Tell me this – does he regret that? That...fourteen years ago..?"

"Yes," Goku nodded. He wanted to reach Vegeta as soon as possible, but without her help there was no way back and no way to Trunks. He HAD to persuade the girl. Ahrae hadn't killed Vegeta. She had a perfect chance and she refused it. That said a lot. Now he could see that she was considering his answer about Vegeta regretting his deeds in the past. "Help us. The boy is only a boy, he is a victim, an innocent. I know that on your home planet, when you said that the boy shouldn't pay for his father mistakes, you were speaking seriously. It wasn't only a way to persuade us to trust you, I know that."

Ahrae played with her sword handle. "Yes, it's true, I believe that, but it's a little too late for that. Too many things happened between us." She raised her head to look at Goku, who shook his head.

"Just forget what happened, it doesn't matter anymore. He is alive, I'm angry, I agree that now I want to give you a nice beating, but I understand you too. Just forget that," Goku stared at her pleadingly.

Ahrae wasn't sure. She felt guilt about her clan, about Goku and even about Vegeta, not to mention the boy… Then she realized that she simply wouldn't be able to make everyone happy. So, she chose. "I can lead you to Norayn again, but, as said, I don't promise that we will manage to get there successfully…" Ahrae whispered while staring somewhere at the horizon. "And I know the fruits weren't poisonous, I just wanted a reason…" She hesitated a moment but then put her sword back into its sheath. She knew they needed guiding, they had not too many options without her, but she almost killed Goku's prince and lover after all…

"I think we don't have much choice, do we?" Goku sighed, coming to Vegeta and motioning for the girl to follow. "We need to get there as soon as possible…and I see you are a powerful warrior, we will need your strength. If you feel that you should repay for your conspiracy and this attack, and save the boy, join us. I think it will be hard enough to convince Vegeta about that, but in the end he'll agree…"

XXXXX

Vegeta sat at the table, watching the girl and angrily swinging his leg. He still wore his bloodied fighting-suit (at least that what was left of it) with blue, torn and scraped armor. His disheveled hair was full of dirt, blood and twigs. Goku moved closer, sat on the chair behind him and began to purify his prince, plucking the stuff out of his hair. Ahrae silently watched the scene before her. She wanted to smile. That was really something: the enraged Prince of All Saiyans and calm focused Goku, rifling through the prince's hair like that was the most important occupation in his life.

After Goku gave Vegeta a Senzu bean again, he was fully healed, healed and unbelievably angry. He shot a venomous glare at the girl who sat at the opposite side of the table then lowered his head and proceeded to swing his leg. Goku gave a tug at the prince's hair-strands, lifting Vegeta's head again, and continued his actions. Ahrae put her hands on the table; she tried to look very serious as the situation requested that.

"I swear I won't try to kill you or Goku, and of course that deal made in the castle is out of court. We, the Fire Clan, deviated from our promise, so you are free from yours. You don't need to come back after we find the boy. But other my clan's members will hunt you. I can't stop them from that. I just can say that I don't like you but I don't need revenge…not anymore."

"Just perfect…" Vegeta muttered. That crazy girl almost killed him and now wanted to lead them further. "And people say that my mood swings are unpredictable…" Vegeta didn't trust her but he realized that if she had wanted him dead, he would have been dead.

Goku smiled behind Vegeta's back. "Hmm…I won't say that anymore…" Vegeta only sighed at that.

"I accept…" Vegeta grunted at Ahrae. He freed his hair from Goku and rose from the table, indicating the end of discussion. "Let's proceed with the flight."

Ahrae nodded. "You should mate," she said at Vegeta's back. "If you mated, it would be much more difficult to defeat you both…and we need every advantage we can get."

Vegeta's eyebrow rose, he turned back. Goku began to nod his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Vegeta, I have no idea what she is talking about but I know that I want to mate."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She is talking about that power field she had trapped you. Only loser like you could let himself to be trapped in that field…you simply needed to concentrate and imagine that there is no field around you…"

"Ha! You were trapped too!" Goku pouted, trying to reach Vegeta's hair-flame again.

"That was much more advanced spell. You saw that she had to concentrate all her strength before she could trap me…" Vegeta puffed his chest out. "And if we had been bonded, I would have been able to free you from that field."

"Yeah? So let's mate!" Goku immediately forgot the prince's hair, caught Vegeta by his tail and pulled to him, making Vegeta yelp. "Ahrae, you'll watch that no one would get close to us," Goku announced, dragging Vegeta outside.

Ahrae watched them astonished while Goku hauled the Prince of All Saiyans from the house, holding him by the tail. _Unbelievable…_

"No, wait, Kakarott, stop, stop I say!" Vegeta tried to get his tail free. The prince securely wrapped his returned tail around his torso. "Listen, I want this too, but wait till the snow ends…"

Goku grinned like maniac at him then motioned forward. "Look at the field, there is no snow; you two blasted everything to hell…so we mate."

Vegeta almost winced. Kakarott was a pest…Kakarott simply wouldn't give up, would he…? "This place has something strange in it – we can't power up fully, and I want to be at full power while we..."

"Oh…" Goku scratched his spiky head. "I see… Okay, I want that too," he gave Vegeta a mischievous smile. The only thing what he didn't realize was that Vegeta tricked him – the more closer they got to the base, the more dangerous was to power up, and they really wouldn't be able to use their full power without someone noticing.

Goku regretfully returned into the house to inform Ahrae that the mating was postponed.

XXXXX

For half of the day they flew over the snowy forests but soon the snow began to fade. Now they were flying over swampy terrain. There were several trees in the territory, but they couldn't see anything any better because of the thick fog lingering below. And then it began.

Ahrae's plane began to shake. The girl observed controllers but found nothing exclusive. And then the plane began to fall… Literally. All the systems shut down and stopped to function all at once. She even didn't have a time to curse, just knocked out the thick glass in front of her and leapt into the air. She summoned more power and hovered in the air, watching her plane fall. Goku flew closer to her.

"What happened?"

"Have no idea… it simply began to fall…" Ahrae shrugged her shoulders. "I have another plane-capsule; I'll land to open it. Wait here."

However, she wasn't able to start another plane, too. Finally, after several punches, kicks and million curses, she gave in, encapsulated the plane back and shot back into the air to Goku and Vegeta.

"The stupid thing wouldn't start!" she hissed angry. "Flying, I'll not last long …"

"I can carry you…" Goku suggested.

"No, you won't!" Vegeta growled at him.

"Okay, then you will carry her." Goku nodded. He smiled mentally, waiting for Vegeta's reaction.

"What!" the prince growled.

Goku sighed. "Vegeta, stop it. Someone has to do this…" Goku scooped the girl into his arms and flew forward. Vegeta fallowed, sulking.

The prince watched them flying several meters ahead him. His left eye was twitching. The only one thing what he was able to think was about how he would beat the stupid bitch into a pulp after they land and how he would fuck Kakarott unconscious. He snorted at himself for the thoughts. His jealousy had no reason, she was only three years old and it would take about seven years till she maturated, but still… _Look how she is touching his body…later he would smell like her…stupid bitch! _Vegeta realized he was growling. He tried to calm himself but the more he tried the more jealous he got.

"We land," Vegeta announced, catching up with them. "Now."

Goku was surprised but nodded his head. He thought they would fly at least a half-hour more. It was darkening already but not too dark to stop flying, and they weren't very tired. And then he caught that smell wafting from Vegeta. He realized. The prince wanted sex. And badly… Goku blushed, noticing how Ahrae smirked at him. She knew that smell too…

"Your Prince is fucking jealous," she whispered, chuckling. "It's going to be a long night for you…"

XXXXX

They had to use Ahrae's capsule-house because of the swamp. They found only one hill where the ground was dry enough to keep the house on, and Ahrae's house had more beds.

Goku could feel Vegeta watching his every move all the time they ate. Vegeta's attention was tingling Goku's skin, and he couldn't help blushing. It seemed that Vegeta was going to jump him at any given moment. Goku could feel his own body responding to Vegeta's pheromones.

After Ahrae felt the air in the room growing thicker and thicker she banished both Saiyans into the bathroom. Vegeta not surprisingly was very cooperative… He grabbed Goku by his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind them.

As soon as the door was closed Goku felt his back hit the bathroom's walls with a thud. He inhaled sharply when he felt Vegeta's hand fondling him through his pants. "Vegeta…" he wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but the prince's lips cut off any possible thought.

(INSERTION OF THAT 'HOT STUFF' I HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT. GO TO MEDIAMINER ORG OR ADULTFANFICTION NET TO READ IT. NOW THAT THE FOLLOWING TEXT WOULDN'T BE TOO CONFUSING I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENS: Vegeta starts playing with the spot on Goku's shoulder, and Goku feels his instincts rising. He almost takes Vegeta then and there. Vegeta, of course, isn't so sure about that, so he brings Goku back to his senses by turning the cold water tap on.)

Goku hissed wildly then tried to escape the cold water but Vegeta held him still. The prince himself was cursing because of the chilling water running down his body. Goku gasped several times before pushing Vegeta back.

"What the hell was that? What happened?" Goku fumbled with knobs. He was shaking from cold. Goku heard a soft laugh from Vegeta who stood safely from cold spurt.

"Happened that that I was punished for my imprudence… You instinctively thought that I wanted to mate you without domination fight, that I was taking advantage of you, submitting you…and you didn't like that…" Vegeta chuckled.

Goku shook his head. "I remember I madly wanted to bite you…" Goku approached Vegeta, "there," he softly brushed over Vegeta's neck. "This is the spot where Saiyans bite their partner to claim him, isn't it?" Goku pushed the spot with his fingers harder. He felt the whole Vegeta's body jerk under his fingers.

"Yesss," Vegeta nodded, trying to get his bearings back.

Goku chuckled. "But actually my neck has never been so sensitive…And I didn't notice that you would react to this so strongly earlier…I know that you like my tongue there but…"

"No, this is Saiyan nature. We are getting more and more attached to each other, physically and psychically. We already are considering mating, and our bodies are reacting to that," Vegeta explained, searching for a towel.

"Where are you going?" Goku cocked his head to the side. "He is still alive…" he smiled, shifting his eyes down to his member.

TBC


	13. Part 13

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Parts 1-9 were beta-read by Sabi-san; Parts 10-11 were beta-read by S. P.; Parts 12 – 13 were beta-read by Amazing Jess S) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 13 (This chapter starts with sex scene. Of course I cut it again. If you want to read it go to adultfanfiction net (yaoi section) or mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

XXXXX

They slept about four and a half-hour while their flight proceeded. After several hours Goku and Vegeta noticed that they had a hard time on concentrating their kis. They flew next to each other, Ahrae in Goku's hands, trying to found out what exactly was wrong, when then they began to fall, not fast but slowly.

"We need to land immediately," Vegeta shouted. "Otherwise we'll smash into the ground."

Goku nodded. That would mean their death as they were flying very high. They began to land, and then to fall. It was too late.

Goku grabbed Vegeta, pulling him close. He tried to IT them to the ground but realized that he couldn't summon any power. Ahrae began to panic after she realized she wasn't able to fly either.

They were falling. Many times Goku and Vegeta tried to muster their energy but failed.

"We are falling," Goku pointed out, nervously.

"I noticed that," said Ahrae in a bit trembling voice. She looked down at the quickly approaching ground. There wasn't even a tree!

Ahrae's high-pitched fear scream made Vegeta's head spin but it was even worse when Kakarott decided that at the moment that was a very good idea and added to hers with his own voice. While Vegeta was choosing whether he wanted to knock them both out or to join the chorus, Ahrae finally shut up, and the prince felt another hand wrapping around his waist then he was pulled closer to her. Vegeta squirmed surprised and tried to get free.

"Stop it," Ahrae motioned with her head to the ground, and then Vegeta noticed that she was creating a portal under them, near the critically close ground. A wave of relief washed over his body, he smacked Goku who was still shrieking and clutching him tightly, his eyes closed.

Then suddenly the motion slowed down then they hit the ground with a great and painful thud, which knocked the air out of them. Goku finally opened his eyes. Vegeta looked around, still lying, then slowly stood up, dragging Goku up with him, who still was fastened on him. They both weren't hurt.

"Wha…wha…how…?" Goku stammered, looking around. They were still on the swamp, but somehow they managed to 'find' a steady surface. He slowly released Vegeta.

"A portal; it doesn't need ki," Vegeta explained. Then he realized that something was wrong – Ahrae wasn't moving. He cursed. Reaching for her ki he found that it wasn't there. He cursed again, but saw she was breathing. Realizing that he simply wasn't able to feel any ki, he also remembered that he and Kakarott had fallen on her, had they crushed her? He leaned down, searching for broken bones and wounds.

"Vegeta, what's that?" Kakarott was kneeling next to her, her head a bit raised from the ground, his other hand smeared in black thick fluid.

"Shit, it's blood." Vegeta was thinking of what to do. There was a rock beneath her head; she must have hit it when they fell. In the middle of a swamp they somehow managed to land on a rock! He reached for the capsule with Senzu Beans. He wasn't sure it would work on her but didn't have any other option – she was dying. Then suddenly Ahrae groaned and reached her hand behind her head. She rubbed the wound, wincing then brought her hand to her eyes, blinked several times and, when she finally was able to focus, cursed. To say that Vegeta was surprised would be a big understatement, he was astonished, with such a wound on her head she should be in coma, and she was moving...

Goku lifted Ahrae a bit higher. It seemed that Ahrae finally noticed that she wasn't alone and that she was lying in Goku's arms. She looked at Goku.

"You screamed like a girl," she chuckled, trying to move her body. Goku smiled gently. With Goku's help she sat up and reached for her belt. She tossed one of her capsules to the ground, which revealed water tank. She tossed another capsule with fruits. "Can you bring some water?" she asked Goku, motioning to water tank.

"Of course," Goku moved to the tank, and filled the bottle fastened next to it. On his way back he grabbed some fruits from the other capsule. He watched her drink a half of the bottle then pour what was left over her head.

"Soo…where in the hell are we?" she asked, cleaning the black-blooded streams from her eyes. She took a fruit and began to eat it.

Goku and Vegeta only shrugged their shoulders. "You are our guide…" Vegeta looked at her. The girl sighed then again reached for her belt. She studied the map in her hands.

"Can you summon your power?" she asked while orienting where they were.

Vegeta immediately tried to form a ki blast. Nothing. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he angry stared at his palm.

"Oh shit!" agreed Goku when his attempt showed to be useless, too.

"Great…" Ahrae sighed still with her head in the map. "According to this nonsense," she pointed at the map, "approximately we are 90 Earth hours away from Norayn's base. But as we can't summon our power it can last much longer…about 140 or 160…it depends on how long this territory would last…"

"What territory?" Vegeta growled, still trying to form at least a tiny blast. He and Goku weren't even able to power up. Yeah, only muscle power for now.

"This…I don't know why, but it prevents us from gathering the energy…it doesn't like us."

"No shit…" Vegeta fumed, "well tell it that I don't like it either!" He again tried to shoot another blast.

"Yes…" Ahrae sighed then tried to stand up only to fall back on her butt. She groaned in pain and clutched her head when felt a thousand hammers hammering inside it. Goku picked her up carefully.

"Which direction?" he asked.

"There," Ahrae motioned her hand forward. Goku observed the swamp with several humble trees before him. Ahrae slowly nodded her head. "I just hope we won't drown here…"

XXXXX

They sat in Ahrae's capsule-house, cursing all the Gods they knew. It was useless – they couldn't summon their kis and to splash their way through the mud in the pitch-dark night was impossible. They tried their flashlights but, after Vegeta almost drowned, cancelled that thought. So now they were sitting at the little table in the room with four beds and fuming, and it didn't help that they had to sit by candlelights – almost all electrical facilities were not functioning. It was decided that was the fault of the ground they were on. Ahrae thought that it was the cause of both her planes refusing to work earlier. No electricity, but Goku and Vegeta were surprised to see that Ahrae somehow managed to make the shower work; she explained that she simply created some pressure in the tanks and used some fire spells to make hot water. The heating apparatus weren't working either. They were simply lucky that the temperature in the swamp was average. The refrigerators quit working, in the house and in their capsules. Actually Vegeta didn't have his food capsule; it had been damaged during his fight with Ahrae. Needless to say that moods weren't the best…

"You managed to create a portal, make a light for us!" Vegeta requested angry, trying to scrape the dried mud from his clothes. Goku raised his head from Vegeta's hair to look hopefully at Ahrae who was sitting opposite to them.

"I can't. I already tried about ten times. I don't know that spell. I can create a fucking portal, force fields and more nonsense but I don't know how to make a light. My mom wasn't mage I still need to learn that," Ahrae extended her hand, and there immediately appeared a green passage.

"Moron! Stop it!" Vegeta hissed, smacking her hand. "Do you want that Norayn to feel us? We were lucky that he didn't feel it earlier!"

"You are the moron here…" Ahrae sighed. "Of course he felt it, but it was created only between borders of this planet, so it didn't concern him in any way…his pale-freak army use the portals all the time."

Vegeta tapped with his fingers on the table. "This sucks…" he wanted to smash something, and badly.

"Yeah…" Ahrae lowered her heavy and sore head on the table in defeat. "At least now you can fuck each other till you pass out…but what I will do?"

Goku choked, flashed crimson, and proceeded to clean Vegeta's hair very intently. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You said your mother wasn't mage, so how in the hell you can use magic?" Vegeta finally asked this sore point for him. "You almost killed me with your stupid magic! And you fly!"

"Uhh…I don't know…I think this is because of my father…" Ahrae was thinking intently, but her head simply refused to work. "He is a powerful mage, so I must have inherited this from him…but my mother somehow creates portals too…and she is a born warrior…but she can't create force fields and such…and she doesn't fly…I don't know…"

"I see…" Vegeta stared at her. "Then it's simple – how old is your mother?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders then frowned. "Hmm…about thousand years, I think…or a bit more…"

Vegeta slowly blinked. "Okay…this explains why you are so powerful and can create portals…" He thought a bit. "But usually your members don't inherit anything from the father…unless as you said he is really strong, only then could your genes could gain some benefit from the blood mix… Oh, fuuuck! Is he Norayn!" Vegeta shouted his eyes wide. He realized that Fire Clan would die first, but Ahrae's mother might not have necessarily been willing…

"What?" Ahrae clenched her fists, hear head rose from the table. "Are you insane? That worm!" She shook furiously then calmed herself down and put her sore head back on the table. "No, don't worry, it's not him. My father is a mage from Kalate planet, he rules about five galaxies, maybe six now, I don't know, I saw him a month ago...and when I saw him, he and my mother were bitching about some trade business…I had no time to ask…" her eyes seemed to concentrate somewhere on the spot of the wall. "I was on Kalate several times with my father…you know it's very beautiful and quiet compared to our clan's planet…" then Ahrae raised her head to see if the Saiyans were interested in her relationship. She looked at Vegeta who stared at her his mouth agape. She turned to Goku surprised but the other Saiyan only smiled at her and asked to continue.

"Err..wait!" Vegeta finally recovered. "You are Ahradmar's daughter?"

"Umm…yeah," Ahrae shrugged her shoulders then turned to Goku and proceeded. "There are many blue trees on the planet, they really are amazing…"

Goku turned to Vegeta while listening to the girl, and whispered, "Do you know him?" Vegeta nodded, his eyes hooding with distant memories.

"He arranged many attempts to kill Frieza…he himself participated in most of them. I have seen him many times, mostly while fighting him and his troops. He is a great warrior and mage. Though he never succeeded in accomplishing his plans, he always succeeded in escaping… And one time it was with mine and Radditz's initiative…we helped him…" Vegeta blushed a bit, oblivious to the fact he that was sitting with Goku and Ahrae, "I think I was in love with him at the time…" then he startled, gave a horrified look at both listeners, realizing that sometimes he talked too much.

TBC


	14. Part 14

Hello, **Water81**! I think you are talking about building sentences. The thing is that I wrote this story one year ago (yes, it's true, this fic is finished long time ago, I need only my beta to check it), so I'm not quite sure if I would write like that again. But I know that at the time I'd have written completely the same sentence and in my mother language (I mean I would have used comma). It's probably about lack of correct style or something. I don't quite have that sense – I write but if you asked me to tell why I wrote like that, but not otherwise, I wouldn't be able to explain. I try to make short and clear sentences, but then I think that they sound shallow and awkward, so I put them together. In the end I get a horrible mess. My newest fic 'Deep Circle' mostly has long sentences. 'To Hell Together' was almost built from short sentences. 'Come Together' is in the middle. You see the tendency. I don't know why this is happening. I don't think that this is good. I'll try to keep your advice and but actually I don't feel when things 'flow' or not. For me they 'flow' or not 'flow' all the time. When I feel that they 'flow', for other people they don't 'flow'. When you pointed out how it would have been better to write that sentence now I see that myself – you are right, but while writing it, I felt that it was 'flowing'. Yes, I know I have a big problem. No grammar helped: I finished school in my language, I went to university, I learnt German grammar, I learnt English grammar, but in the end there's no result. I'm simply not able to build normal sentences.

About that ki dampening thing (I had to look for 'contrived' in the dictionary). What can I say… Only that the original story was completely different, but after I deleted it, I still used some ideas to create a new one. Maybe that's why you feel that this ki dampening thing is not quite fitting into this story (don't worry, it was my own story, I didn't copy anything from anywhere). Fire Clan and all the magic comes from a completely different fantasy world. I glued everything into one, but it might happen that in some places there was not enough 'glue' and you can feel some disturbances. I'm sorry about that.

I quite like your comments on my grammar. Maybe I could learn something useful. Thanks.

**Come Together** by chayron (beta-read by Amazing Jess S)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 14

"With my father?" Ahrae gave Vegeta incredulous look.

"With another man?" Goku frowned immediately and wrapped his tail tightly around Vegeta's waist, turning the prince to face him. "You didn't tell me that!" he gave a low growl, watching Vegeta who now was feeling mean.

"You didn't ask!"

"That's your lame excuse for everything! You even didn't tell me that I am able to get pregnant! No, I get to know that only after thirty-one year of my existence! Bastard!" Goku hissed at the prince. "And what if I had gotten pregnant before that?"

"You didn't!" Vegeta snapped. He was aware that although Kakarott had never complained before, he had been deeply hurt by this concealing of the facts and now it was surfacing. The prince sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you…" He saw how Kakarott blinked several times then felt the tail on his waist loosening a bit.

"You should be!" Kakarott snorted at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Okay, I am going to the bathroom, I'll come back soon, so don't start anything here!" Ahrae wagged her finger threateningly, already on her way.

Vegeta heard her cursing in the bathroom. She probably saw the tiles Kakarott had crushed under his hands while they were making love.

"Be more careful next time!" her voice wafted from the bathroom. But she was rather amused than angry. Vegeta was sure that Goku would be blushing now if he already hadn't been red from anger before.

"So why didn't you tell me, that I am able to conceive?" Goku snorted at Vegeta, his arms crossed, and his tail still clutching the prince's smaller waist. "You knew perfectly well I had no idea about that! You should have warned me!"

Vegeta stared at him silently then crossed his hands too. "Kakarott, at that time it was easier for me to think of you as my enemy than to accept the fact that I loved you." Kakarott vibrated, the tail around his waist tightened again. "Of course I knew you had no clue about our male-pregnancies. And… I deliberately didn't tell you. I am not sure why. Maybe it was because I tried to make myself believe that I hate you…but I thought that because of the Earth culture you would never be interested in a male, so there was no point in telling you then." Vegeta went silent but then proceeded: "But then…I thought that maybe after I told you, you might have found a male. I think I was jealous... and if you ever found a male I was sure that you wouldn't let him dominate you, or maybe I was silently hoping for you to be dominated, to have a child, I thought it would make me forget you…I…I don't know…I think I was considering that all at once…" Vegeta exhaled heavily. "As you would put it – I was simply selfish …"

"Vegeta…" Kakarott pulled him closer with his tail. "You were selfish…" Kakarott narrowed his eyes at him, "very selfish but …angry and desperate too…" Then he felt Kakarott's hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I understand, it's your nature. I simply wanted to know."

What Vegeta liked that the other Saiyan never tried to change him. Kakarott simply accepted him as he was. It pleased him but at the same time it annoyed him. He knew that Kakarott didn't like some of his automatic thoughts, but the younger Saiyan never complained about that, he accepted. Sure they bitched about each other sometimes but that's all… And Vegeta sometimes felt that Kakarott didn't believe that he might change. He didn't believe in him, he treated him as if he was hopeless case. When he had been forced to stay in Kakarott's childhood house…he asked if Kakarott had kept him there because he had wanted to punish him. Kakarott had said no, that it would be useless. Useless… then, he'd pulled that stupid stunt when Kakarott tried to seduce him, he pretended not to like it…Kakarott had been incredibly angry when he found out, but then said that it had been simply his nature and forgot it. Simply like that, even didn't bitch about it to him… like now.

Kakarott simply wanted to know, listened to his reasons. And that was all. It irritated him. He didn't give a damn that the most of others around him thought that he was a rude, aggressive son-of-a-bitch who would never change, who didn't even have enough self-control to tame his own temper. But he didn't want _Kakarott_ to think like that, to think that he couldn't do anything to control his nature, to think that he didn't want to control it. He wanted to control it, but sometimes it simply slipped. But he had changed! He really had! Just to think how he used to be before Earth and now…Then why didn't _Kakarott_ believe in him? _...It's in your nature…_

"Vegeta, you ok?" Goku gave the prince worried look. Vegeta had been staring at the floor for about a minute.

"Kakarott, why do you believe that my nature should be allowed to take control over my actions? I don't believe that. And you don't believe that, I have seen many who were beaten and killed by you because of their 'nature'…" Vegeta stared at Goku.

Goku blinked then blinked one more time. "Err…but I didn't love them… Actually your nature isn't that bad that I would need to control or beat you, at least not now. Those temper tantrums? I'm used to them." He shrugged. "They don't disturb me. I am not very happy about them but you do more damage to yourself than to others…" Goku scratched his messy head. Vegeta was giving him a headache. "And your nature is one of those things I have fallen in love with…it's you. I don't know if I would cope with the guy you were earlier, but you changed. I always liked your invincible will, stubbornness and wildness, so why I should complain about that? Yeah, sometimes you really piss me off, but that's nothing. It would be much worse if I didn't experience any emotions with you…like it was with Chichi…" Goku noticed that Vegeta scrunched his pointy nose. Despite the prince knowing that he and Chichi were going to divorce and that Chichi had a lover, Vegeta didn't like his wife. Goku knew Vegeta was jealous and possessive, but he himself was possessive about Vegeta thus understood his prince. "It depends on you. If you decide to tame yourself, but as I said I am used to it, and gives you the fire, that attracted me to you."

"So you do believe that I can change?"

Goku stared at the prince then softly chuckled. "Vegeta, aren't you listening to what I am saying? You already have changed, and much more than anyone could have expected. Didn't you hear when I was talking with the Queen in the hall?"

Vegeta nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, but I thought you were tricking them."

"Vegeta, now I will ask you something and after that I don't want to hear this nonsense anymore. You have changed and you have much more control over your actions than you used, and it gets only better, so I want you to forget your worries. I want you to tell me: would you kill Nappa now? Would you kill Norayn's son and those Fire Clan's members?"

Vegeta stared at the ground for some time then shook his head. Well, he wasn't very sure about Nappa…

Goku nodded. "That's why am with you now. That's why Ahrae changed her mind. Because of who you are now." Goku tightened his tail on Vegeta's waist his tone becoming sensual. "Now, about that Ahradmar… I hope I don't have to worry about competing with him? Better not, because I don't fucking care if he is a mage or god himself, I would make him regret the day he laid his eyes on you!" Goku's threatening growl and bared canines confirmed the seriousness of the statement.

Vegeta watched him amused. "Do you know how you make me hot with that possessiveness?" the prince purred at him.

"Answer the damn question!" Goku's tail was squeezing Vegeta in a half.

Vegeta rolled his eyes almost laughing. "Moron. Which one of you two I am going to mate with? Forget him, it was long time ago. He even doesn't know that I'm alive. "

"Ermm…he knows…" Ahrae said returning from the bathroom. "He is my mother's mate after all…my mother told him. You know that he and my clan cooperated since Frieza, and that hasn't changed yet. He wasn't happy that we decided to kill you but accepted that you cannot be forgiven." Ahrae yawned, gingerly drying her head with a towel. "So he minded his own concerns…"

"You see, Kakarott, he wanted to kill me, you really shouldn't worry…" Vegeta gave him a sad smile. He tried to pull away from Goku's tail but Goku didn't let him.

"No, he didn't say that, he simply stayed away," Ahrae went to her bed. "I was surprised to hear that he was interested in your case, but now, when I know that you helped him, it's not surprising." She looked at both Saiyans from her bed then raised her brow. "Goku, you will cut him in a half."

Goku loosened his tail a bit but didn't seem to be relenting. "Vegeta, to the bathroom!" Goku pulled Vegeta to direction of the bathroom.

Ahrae stared at Goku's back. "And I thought that your Prince was a jealous person…"

"I am not jealous!" Goku snapped.

Ahrae rolled her eyes behind him. "Yeah…"

"Vegeta, I am fucking jealous!" Goku announced when they already were in the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, released Vegeta and then leaned on the white door with his hands crossed.

"So?" the prince shrugged his shoulders then smirked. "I know what would make you less jealous…" he advanced on Goku, anticipation in black shimmering eyes.

"Good idea…" Goku purred, grabbing the prince by his shoulders and pulling closer to him. He could smell that Vegeta was already aroused. Not much, but the faint citrus-musky aroma was already wafting in the room. But he could feel other smells – dried mud, must and moss, and they weren't very appealing. "Vegeta, you need a bath."

"You too," Vegeta said, tugging at Goku's orange and blue clothes. Goku began to strip Vegeta from his armor and blue training suit.

Goku ushered Vegeta to the flowing shower and began to scrub prince's back. While removing dirt Goku admired Vegeta's healthy tanned skin. Watched how fine muscles rippled under that skin mantle when Vegeta braced himself at the wall with his palms, his legs spread a bit.

"You are very handsome, do you know that?" Goku purred into left prince's ear then nibbled the earlobe, one hand sliding over Vegeta's chest then settling on the lean waist.

"You decided that while looking at my ass?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Hmm…your ass included too… my dirty prince…" Goku smiled while his other hand tossed the sponge at the bottom of the shower. There was a light smack, and Goku laughed, seeing Vegeta startle then embrace the wall tightly. With his hand wrapped around the prince's waist, Goku pulled him back to his body, making Vegeta stand in the hard hot shower. Vegeta gasped several times when water got into his nose then pushed Goku back further from the stream.

Vegeta rubbed water from his eyes then turned to Goku who still was holding him by the waist. The prince smirked.

(INSERTION OF LEMON. YOU KNOW THE PROCEDURE: WANT TO READ – GO TO mediaminer org (choose NC – 17 category) or to adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere.)

XXXXX

The trio was splashing their way through the misty swamp when suddenly they heard screams somewhere ahead them. They rushed forward as fast as they could, considering the miry surface around them.

Goku was first to push through the scrubs and reach a small dry clearing. He saw one man fighting against some strange green creature. Three men already were lying on the ground in the middle of red blood. Likely they were dead. Beside them lay two other killed creatures. The man was losing: he already was dripping with blood and was hardly standing, but the mace in his hand still tightly gripped and he was launching red blasts at the creature. _Blasts?_

"What's going on here?" Goku shouted, rushing closer to him. But suddenly he smashed into invisible wall against him. Goku turned around, clutching his nose. He saw Vegeta and Ahrae coming to them. Ahrae motioned him to stop.

"Help! Please help!" the injured man shouted at them. He was trying to hit the beast with the mace, but it seemed that the beast was doing more damage than he.

"What are you doing?" Goku growled at Ahrae. "We need to help him!" he impatiently hit at the wall.

Ahrae's eyes wandered from the fighting back to Goku. She waved her hand and dispersed the force field.

Vegeta watched red blast flowing at the creature. He turned to Ahrae. "Magic?" he asked on his way to Goku.

"Yeah, some kind of it…" Ahrae followed Goku with her eyes. She wasn't sure if they should help that man. It could be that they had first attacked the remon – her mother's memories illustrated those creatures as peaceful and leisurely. The swamp was swarming with them and none of remons attacked them while she and Saiyans traveled through it. This was exceedingly strange…

TBC


	15. Part 15

**Come Together** by chayron (Parts 1 – 9 are beta-read by Sabi-san; Parts 10 – 11 are beta-read by S. P.; Parts 12 – 15 are beta-read by Amazing Jess S) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 15 (don't miss chapter 14, I updated two at once)

Vegeta was at Goku's side, trying to kill the big green beast. And he realized it wasn't as simple as it seemed. The skin of the beast was thick and prickly. Without weapons they couldn't do much. Because of their speed the beast didn't manage to hit them but they didn't manage to do anything either.

Vegeta finally grabbed the steel mace from the injured guy and with one hit sent the beast flying through the air then ran to it.

Goku tried to kick the beast, but pulled away after realizing that with those sharp spikes he might injure his foot or leg. He simply waited for Vegeta to come closer and finish it. He made a mistake being not careful.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock when he saw the green beast had his spiked tail drive into Goku's unprotected side. "Shit!" He surged forward to help but stopped as a blue blast outran him. After a second the creature didn't exist anymore. After the blast hit it, the beast simply dissolved into dust.

Goku raised his head to Ahrae who still was standing on the same place as before. Her hand was raised.

"You okay?" she asked, worry clear in her voice. She didn't want to interfere but after the beast injured Goku she simply wasn't able to restrain herself. Ahrae lowered her arm and began approaching Goku.

"Y-you…blasted it…" Goku stared at her, clutching his slightly bleeding side. He slowly stood up.

"Of course she blasted it, the blast wasn't made of power, it was that stupid magic again," Vegeta was already at Goku's side, inspecting the wound. After he found out that it was only a scratch he heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the injured man. He noticed that the man was staring at Ahrae with surprise…and…something more but Vegeta wasn't able to read that.

"Next time be more careful," Ahrae shook her head, coming closer. She watched the man, who was looking at his dead companions. "You okay there?" she asked him in the most popular language on that planet.

"Yes," the man answered. "I think I am."

Ahrae nodded, and after the man again turned to one of his companion, she went farther from the place, unfastened her sword and put it in the capsule. After she turned around she noticed that Vegeta nodded, approving her move – they didn't need to be identified.

"What are you doing here, in the middle of swamp?" Vegeta asked the man, watching as that ransacked through the pockets and sacks of his dead fellows'. The man looked about thirty-five years old and resembled a human, only he had yellow eyes and blue lips. He had a fair complexion, and was very tall and bulky. His hair was light, long and straight, reaching to his chest. In some way you could say he was handsome. The man wore a dark blue robe which was almost to his heels and which was tied with a crimson sash on the waist. It occurred to Vegeta that it wasn't very comfortable clothes to wade over the mud. But he could see black boots poking from under the strong cloth.

"The same as you – we were traveling," the man answered, standing up and turning to Vegeta.

Vegeta bared his teeth at him. He didn't like that the man wasn't showing any fear. The man blinked, surprised at Vegeta's face. He looked the prince up and down, finally his eyes settled on the furry brown appendage, resting on Vegeta's waist.

"A Saiyan!" the man exclaimed. "I thought there were none left…" He quickly glanced at Goku and realized that he was a Saiyan too. He turned to Ahrae. The girl shook her head and pointed at her blue eyes.

"You were wrong," Vegeta stated the obvious. "Where were you traveling?"

"We were going to the tavern near here then we wanted to go to Masar city, we have some trading business there," the man explained to Vegeta. Ahrae translated to Goku. Goku's stomach growled, Ahrae nodded her head and sighed yearningly, Vegeta felt saliva in his mouth gathering. _Hot meal and beer, I want beer! _

"Can you lead us there?" Vegeta asked. Masar city was their next destination and if that tavern was on their way, they could pay a visit…

"Of course I can, it would be only puny payment. You saved my life after all," the man gave a warm smile to Vegeta. "I'm in debt now."

"Hn. Thank that girl over there," Vegeta pointed at Ahrae.

The man turned his head to the girl. "Thank you. You are a great mage; it's odd that I have never seen you before…" The man's thick brows rose in question.

"I live in Ashore village; this is my first time outside it," Ahrae gave him an innocent smile, fidgeting with her black braid. "And actually I'm not good at magic – that was only accidental blast…"

The man didn't seem to be very convinced. He smiled at her. "You are very modest…I see that you are very young, and your power already exceeds mine…"

Vegeta crossed his arms discontent – the man was too pushy for his own sake… He decided to finish that. "What is your name?"

"Oh, I do apologize. I'm Ragas," the man put his arm to his chest. "And…"

"Ragas, you'll lead us to that tavern you had been talking about. Let's go!" Vegeta motioned the man to go forward.

"But…" the man stammered.

"What!" Vegeta's patient was running out.

"First I need to take care of my companions…" Ragas glanced at lying bodies of his former comrades-in-arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at him. "Did you take everything from them what you need?"

The man looked at him surprised but nodded. Vegeta turned to Ahrae.

"Take care of them," he motioned to the bodies. Ahrae hesitated a moment but nodded and after several blasts there wasn't anything left. There were several holes in the ground instead of bodies. Vegeta turned back to the man. "Quick and effective. Now lead us."

"Accidental blast you say…" Ragas murmured, looking at Ahrae.

XXXXX

"You are heading to Masar city too?" Ragas asked after an hour of cutting silence. It was strange for him that none of the trio was talking. He noticed that the tall Saiyan didn't understand his language but at least Ragas expected to communicate with the other two.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded, kicking some stupid lizard-creature from his boot. The surprised 'lizard' raised its head, blinked and tried to sink its teeth into Vegeta's boot. Vegeta cursed and peeled the 'lizard' away with his fingers, tossing it about ten meters away back into the swamp.

"Then perhaps after the tavern we could again proceed with our traveling together?" the man turned back to look at Vegeta with expectation on his face.

"No, we don't need more companions," Vegeta shook his head.

The man laughed softly. He pushed a blond unruly hair strand back behind the ear. He again turned his head to Vegeta. "Of course you don't need, but now I am left alone, and it's a dangerous way till Masar. I would appreciate any help…I could even pay…"

"Do you know the way?"

"Hmm…I have traveled here many times, it wouldn't a problem," Ragas assured the prince.

Vegeta thought a moment. Of course it would be much quicker if the person who was well oriented in the surroundings led them.

XXXXX

When the first rain droplets fell to the ground Ahrae began to ransack through her capsules. Soon Vegeta and Goku found their waterproofs too and pulled them on over their armors. It was already darkening but they wanted to use all the time they could get and stopped only when they couldn't see anything. It appeared that Ragas didn't know how to make a light either. They used some flashlights to find a proper place for the house and opened the capsule there.

Vegeta and Goku went to the bathroom to wash the mud of them.

"What do you think about our new companion?" Goku asked scrubbing Vegeta's back.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing interesting. But our girl seems not to like him very much…" he wallowed in Goku's genial ministrations on his back.

"Yeah? I didn't notice that…" Goku nibbled Vegeta's earlobe. "Anyway, let's do something else…"

"Yeah…" Vegeta purred, turning around. "Good idea…" He slowly measured Kakarott with his eyes, smirking. Saw blush spreading over younger Saiyan's face. Oh, how he liked that innocent blush which made Kakarott so appealing. The younger Saiyan's shyness turned him on, made him lose control, and made him want Kakarott all flushed and hot, to forget his shyness and scream in pleasure.

(INSERTION OF LEMON. YOU KNOW THE GAME: WANT IT – GET IT ON mediaminer org (choose NC –17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere).

XXXXX

"I have seen some capsule-houses before but this is the first time I see such a luxurious one…" Ragas observed the house.

Ahrae shrugged her shoulders and began to light the candles. Having in mind that the house was humble and designed mostly for traveling, she decided that he didn't see many of them. Ragas was following her everywhere and watching her every move, trying to help and observe the house. Vegeta and Goku went first to bathe, and Ahrae ransacked the fridges, trying to find something edible but that was not so easy task, because the most of the food was already rotten and spoiled. She threw the tainted food into the swamp then found potatoes and began to peel them.

"Are you going to help me, or what?" she looked at Ragas, already extending a peeler for him. "You know those two eat incredibly amounts… And that short guy can be fucking mean when he is hungry…"

Ragas took the peeler and sat next to her, taking a potato in his hand. "What's this?" he asked, inspecting the brown vegetable.

"A potato. I didn't notice that they were very keen on these vegetables, but now we have nothing better; our fridge doesn't work. I hope you'll like them."

Ragas scratched the potato with his nails, smelled it, licked then spat into the bowl with parings. "I doubt it, but who knows, if you prepare it well…"

Ahrae snickered at him. "I'm not your cook!" She threw the peeled potato into a bowl with water, sloshing water over Ragas. It was not enough that she had to maintain silence field over those two crazed Saiyans while they fucked each other's brains out, no, she was decided to be a maid!

"But you cook for them…" Ragas smirked at her, wiping water away from his robe. "That's your charge as a woman…" he smirked wider. The girl was so easy to tease…

"I'll wipe that your fucking smirk off your face if you don't shut up," Ahrae calmly warned, throwing the potato into the same bowl and splashing Ragas again. "I'm tired, in a bad mood, and if you tease me again, you will die." She took the next potato.

"You know, I like savage women…" Ragas gave her a wink while peeling a potato.

"Asshole," Ahrae flashed her blue eyes at him. She turned her head to the bathroom. "Hey, you two, hurry up or I'll kill the moron!"

"I don't care!" Vegeta's voice wafted from the bathroom.

Ahrae rolled her eyes. Ragas smiled at his half-peeled potato. "That guy is really something…I almost fainted when he flung the remon away with only one mace hit… It must be very hard for them to be here where they cannot use their kis…"

"Oh, but Vegeta compensates with his tongue…you should have seen him when he realized that he couldn't use his ki… You can publish an intergalactic dictionary of curses based on his knowledge…"

"Vegeta." Ragas knit his brow, trying to remember the name. It sounded so familiar… "Vegeta and that other Saiyan, are they a pair? I didn't see any mating marks…" Ragas interested.

"And what do you think they both are doing in a shower naked?" Ahrae was cursing herself. Vegeta's name simply slipped off her tongue! She put another potato into a bowl.

"What is your name?" Ragas asked Ahrae, changing the subject.

"Ahrae," the girl said.

"Strange name…" Ragas wondered. "But lovely… How old are you? You seem younger than them both…"

Ahrae grit her teeth. Again her age. Ragas questioned too much. "I'm eighteen, and my name isn't strange, it's common in my village; there are five other girls named Ahrae."

"And how did you meet? Where are they from?"

Ahrae pursed her lips; she was going to kill Ragas. "They came to my village and asked to lead them into Masar."

"Aren't you a bit young to be a guide?" Ragas was looking at the potato in his hand.

Ahrae hissed at him. "Mention my age one more time and I really will beat you!"

"Yeah, she is obsessed with her age…" Vegeta smirked at Ahrae, coming from the shower, "She really would beat you." He was freshly showered and had his clothes changed. He was wearing black sweatpants and light tank top. The prince looked at the bowl and decided that it would be only enough for Goku. Vegeta sat next to Ahrae and began to peal potatoes too.

Ahrae stuck her tongue at Vegeta. "Goku, come here – I need reinforcement! They are pissing me off!" She heard a soft chuckle from the bathroom.

"And why do you think I would save you?" Goku teased, smiling. He approached them. "He is my future mate…"

"Next time I'll let that beast eat you! More importantly, I control the food!" Ahrae stuck her peeler at him.

"Hmm…that's a good point…" Goku grinned at her, already sitting next to Ragas and increasing a pile of peeled potatoes.

"What did you tell him?" Vegeta asked Ahrae in Earth language.

"Not much, but you are going to kill me…" Ahrae sighed. She noticed that Vegeta tensed. "I told him my name, that I am eighteen years old, that you came into my village and asked me to lead you into Masar. And yeah…I accidentally told your name…"

"You are stupid," Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"I know…" Ahrae agreed. "But I don't think the name means too much to him…he was more interested in your relationship with Goku…"

Vegeta's eyebrow rose. Ahrae stood up and went to wash the peeled potatoes and put a huge pot on the gas-cooker. She put the smoked ham and kipper on the table. She found some tomato sauce and sunflower-seed oil.

Ragas watched the trio with interest. He didn't understand what they were talking about, but the girl and Vegeta didn't seem to be very friendly with each other, but it seemed too that they respected each other and held their distance. The orange dressed Saiyan seemed to be indifferent to this and didn't show any hostility to the girl. Ragas cast his eyes over the smaller Saiyan. Handsome creature…very handsome… He had memorable features, black sparkling eyes, an unbelievable but beautiful hairstyle, not to mention a gorgeous body and nice brownish tail.

"What?" the object of his observation asked, noting his interest. Ragas gave Vegeta a blue smile.

"Nothing, I was looking at your tail…" Ragas motioned to Vegeta's tail, and noticed how Vegeta wrapped it more tightly. "I haven't seen a tailed person before…"

"Hn."

TBC


	16. Part 16

Hello, **Water 81**! Well, it's not exactly how you think. I wrote those 15-18 chapters in two months (the previous summer), so I don't quite believe I could have improved on my own in those two months (having in mind at that time I didn't take any English classes and didn't leaf any book about English grammar or such). Hmm…or maybe, you know, I think it might have happened that while reading other people's fics I picked up some things and some common sense about grammar and syntax (I read quite a lot at that time). I think it might have happened.

Glad you still like the story ;)

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Don't exercise your back too much, better applaud. Just kidding ;) Hope you liked these chapters too.

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 16

A light rustle somewhere beside him woke Vegeta. He heard a hushed voice close by.

"And what do you think you are doing?" that was Ahrae. "Stop moving or I'll cut your fucking throat."

Then followed a soft gasp and mumble. "What's going on? Shit! Ahrae? Put that knife away!" That was Ragas' voice.

"What were you doing at Vegeta's bed?" Ahrae hissed.

"Shit! Put the knife away! I have no idea what I was doing – I'm sleepwalker! I must have gotten here accidentally!"

There was silence for a moment. "I don't know if you are telling the truth, but if I see something suspicious, I'll kill you."

"Good to know you are so concerned about my well being…" Vegeta chuckled. He heard Ragas gasp. Ahrae softly laughed and released Ragas.

"That was simply a misunderstanding…" Ragas shook his head and rubbed his neck. "As I said, I have a nasty habit – sometimes I walk while sleeping…"

Ahrae shrugged her shoulders. "One can't be too careful…" She motioned to Goku's bed; today he and Vegeta were sleeping separately. "And he's still sleeping… You could blast a hole near his head and he wouldn't wake up…"

"No, he isn't sleeping; he simply doesn't understand the language." Vegeta turned to Goku. "Go back to sleep, it was a misunderstanding, apparently he is a sleepwalker," he said to Goku.

There was a yawn. "Okay." Then a soft snoring followed.

XXXXX

Vegeta woke up after six hours; it was still dark outside, sighing he went to the toilet. On the way he took a candle with him.

Vegeta stared at his reflection on the mirror in the bathroom then sat on the floor. He put the candle before him then put his head in his arms. With the each passing day the chances of Trunks being alive were diminishing. For a long time he was able to fight, not to give in into those thoughts, but they were intensifying with each hour, minute second…and he was at the point of breaking. But he couldn't let that happen! He had to move on, no matter what. But that was so hard.

Vegeta blinked. His vision became blurry. _Of fuck! Not now! _Vegeta carefully stood up. He had to reach the capsule with medicine. His legs were shaking badly and he realized he wouldn't be able to reach it. A panic wave shot down his spine and he fell to the ground with a hiss.

"Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta saw Ahrae's face swimming before his face. At least he was wearing boxers.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Vegeta felt a light brush on his forehead. "Goku, come here! Something is wrong with him!"

Goku in an instant was at Vegeta's side. "Shit!" He rushed back to the belt with capsules.

"What's it?" Ahrae raised Vegeta's upper body from the floor and put his head in her lap. Vegeta's body was shaking convulsively.

"He's sick," Goku already was back with a filled glass.

"I see that, but what's wrong with him?"

"It's a panic attack." Goku managed to make Vegeta drink while Ahrae was holding him.

"A what?" Ahrae looked surprised at the man in her arms. "He is stressed?" She realized that was a stupid question but at the time that was the only thing that came into her head.

"Of course he is stressed! His son is kidnapped, we are sitting here and can't do anything, and the time is running out!" Goku was stroking Vegeta's face gently. With relief he noticed that Vegeta's struggles were lessening.

"Err…what's going on?" Ragas was standing in the doorway to the bathroom and glancing over Goku's shoulders at almost naked Vegeta.

"Nothing," Ahrae pushed Vegeta over to Goku, she quickly stood up and went outside the bathroom, pulling Ragas with her, "his stomach didn't react too well to that kipper…"

"He is lying on the floor…" Ragas leaned at the wall before her.

"When my stomach hurts I don't have a time to think what I want to do!" Ahrae stared at him her arms crossed.

"Maybe I could help? I have some healer abilities. If he has some troubles with his body functions or has some physical discomfort, I could try to help," Ragas tried to discern Ahrae's face in the darkness.

"A healer?" Ahrae thought a moment. Maybe that's what Vegeta needed at the moment... "I can't make such decisions. Talk to him when he feels better," Ahrae shook her head and went to search for some candles.

XXXXX

"Vegeta?" Goku gently brushed the prince's hair. He felt Vegeta's fingers dig into his arm, curl tighter then again uncurl. "It's okay, it's me," Goku softly kissed the widow's peak before him. Vegeta's eyelids fluttered open.

"What happened?" the prince's voice was shaking.

"You had a panic attack, Ahrae found you here..." Goku felt Vegeta startle. Goku sighed – Vegeta still thought his panic attacks to be unforgivable and shameful weakness.

"She saw?"

"Yes…"

"Shit…" Vegeta heavy exhaled.

Goku scooped the prince closer into his arms and carefully lifted him from the floor, felt Vegeta's arms wrapping around his neck to support himself. "This is nothing to be ashamed of," Goku shook his head, "I told you that scores of times..." Goku shifted Vegeta in his arms while fumbling for doorknob. "Do you drink the medicine?"

"Yes."

Goku nodded. Even in a feeble candlelight he could see that Vegeta wasn't lying.

"And Ragas?" Vegeta asked uneasy.

"I don't know…he didn't see much. Ahrae said something to him and shoved him out." Goku opened the door and turned to Vegeta's bed with the bundle on his arms. Some candles lit the room and he mentally thanked Ahrae. Then Goku saw how Ahrae uncovered the sheets from Vegeta's bed and motioned for him, and he thanked her one more time. He passed the table then carefully laid the prince on the bed and began to cover him with sheets.

"Stop treating me as if I were a deathly sick!" Vegeta tried to wriggle from the sheets but Goku pressed his palms at the both Vegeta's sides and trapped him.

"Be good boy and lay still. We still can't go anywhere: it's dark outside and it's raining… try to sleep."

"Grrr…insolent baka!" Vegeta growled half-heartedly. "You'll pay for this!"

Goku gave him a wink. "Anytime when bathroom is free…" He could see Vegeta suppress a smile then Vegeta relaxed and leaned into the bedding.

Ahrae shifted in her seat. "Ragas said he has some healer abilities and offered his help. He said he even could heal psychical ailments. Would you like to try?" Ahrae asked Vegeta before he could fall asleep. "But only if you trust him…"

"I don't trust him," Vegeta answered and nestled down more cozily.

"You don't trust anyone…" Goku rolled his eyes. "It might be a good idea. Maybe you could get rid of this illness once and for all."

"Maybe…" Vegeta stared at the ceiling. The thought was very welcome. "I'll think about that."

Crawling in bed with him Goku kissed him on the cheek contently. "Okay, now go to sleep."

After several minutes Vegeta was fast asleep and Goku rose from Vegeta's bed. He stretched and flexed his muscles. "Those damn panic attacks always make him tired…" He yawned. "Let's make something to eat."

"How often does he have them?" Ahrae rose from her seat and turned to the fridge.

"Frequently…some stress here or there then bam – and he is gasping for air…" Goku shook his head sadly, following Ahrae to the fridge. "Now he takes medicine… I cannot imagine his previous life…"

"Did he have them all the time? I mean when he served Frieza?"

Goku nodded. "When they started, he was about twenty. He doesn't speak about this unless you drag it out of him." Goku warned then sighed. "He is a very emotional person with unpredictable mood swings. From childhood he had no one to count on, no one to talk to, to understand him. The humiliation, killing, loneliness, blackness and fear were his companions, just an endless terror that wouldn't ever stop tormenting him. The fear of nothingness, a vacuum, if you will, I think that's where those seizures are from... I don't know for sure though." Goku sighed again. "You know even his wife had no idea about these panic attacks…he can be very private when he wants…"

"His wife?" Ahrae blinked surprised. She turned from the contents of the fridge to face Goku.

"Yeah, I have a wife too…" Goku softly laughed at her expression.

"And Trunks is…?" Ahrae was still blinking.

"…His and his wife's son," Goku looked at the fridge over her shoulder.

"Oh…oh… I thought he was your son…yours and your Prince's…" Ahrae scratched her head. "Though I found it strange that you had a son and still weren't mated…"

"We will mate eventually and have a bunch of kids!" Goku laughed softly while ransacking the fridge. Finally he found something edible. "I think this will do," he put canned meat Ahrae under nose who shoved the can away from her face.

"Yeah, you do with that thing what you want to do and I am going to do the only thing you taught me – peel potatoes…" she sighed. "Someone was very wise to put ten sacks of them into your capsule…"

"Yeah, my wife was always very attentive," Goku nodded. "I wonder what creatures we would be hunting now but for those potatoes…so far all that I've seen is that this swamp is full of mucous ugliness… " He scrunched his nose at the thought.

Ahrae laughed. She waved for Ragas to join her in her task. After all after the meal yesterday the man said that he liked boiled potatoes. "See," she smirked at Goku when Ragas joined her, "now I have someone to command…"

"Thirst for domination?" Goku chuckled, trying to open the can. He growled in irritation when he almost broke the knife.

"No, I have plenty of that at home…but now your Prince treats me like one of his subordinates…" Ahrae looked at the can in Goku's hand. Goku threatened to squash it and splash all content around. "Take my sword, it's in a blue capsule, only go to the bathroom. I don't think it would be a good idea for Ragas to recognize the Fire Clan's sword…" Ahrae motioned to her belt, lying on her bed. "And don't cut your hands…"

"Very funny…" Goku mugged, taking the capsule with the sword.

"No, I'm serious; I doubt you have ever seen anything so sharp…"

"You would be surprised…" Goku chuckled but of course he wasn't going to reveal to her about Future Trunks. Ahrae's brow rose in question but he didn't explain further.

Ahrae and Ragas were left in the room alone.

"How is Vegeta?" Ragas raised his eyes to Ahrae.

"Better as you see," Ahrae motioned with the peeler to Vegeta's bed. "I told him about your healing abilities. He said he would think about that."

Ragas turned to Vegeta. _Better…_ This didn't seem to be better. The Saiyan was pale as the sheet on his bed, which he was gripping tightly with his fingers. He could see that, even in that poor light they had. Ragas turned his head back to his potato. Vegeta and that other Saiyan were affectionate to each other. He still could see Vegeta in other Saiyan's arms, Vegeta's hands wrapped around that corded neck, and the gentleness which could be seen in the bigger Saiyan's eyes… Vegeta didn't like the concern about him, he tried to push the bigger Saiyan away, but the orange dressed Saiyan was insistent and Vegeta conceded.

Despite the fact that during the fight with remon he had seen that Vegeta was more than capable of taking care of himself, something about Vegeta stirred in Ragas an urge to protect him, to ensure his security and health. Maybe that was because of the Saiyan's compact body and smaller height… Ragas wasn't sure why but he liked Vegeta. Perhaps the little vicious man had some spells, which drew others to him. A strange combination: unbelievable strength and fierceness, which stirred protective feelings in others…

Raga's eyes narrowed at the orange dressed Saiyan who came back from the bathroom, the open can in one hand and a blue capsule in other. He said something to Ahrae. Ahrae rolled her eyes and stuck up a finger at him. The Saiyan stuck his tongue at her. _Is that some kind of sign language?_ Ahrae snorted and went back to peeling potatoes. The Saiyan shook out the contents of the can into the pan, added some spices and frying oil then joined them in the task. The Saiyan and Ahrae began to talk about something. He didn't like that. He was feeling like an outsider, of course he was the outsider but…that was simply ignorant. Not that he cared much, but he was bored and while talking to Ahrae he could get more information. This was that big Saiyan's fault; he was stealing everyone's attention from him! The girl was a good-looking one and he wouldn't mind to get to know her better. She was hot and spunky and at the same time very amiable. And she was powerful. That nonsense about accidental blast…she was modest and…cautious… …and was keeping company with the orange dressed Saiyan! Perhaps he had cast a spell on the others, but not on him since they didn't speak the same language. He couldn't deny that the orange dressed Saiyan was beautiful too, but somehow he didn't have that fire which attracted him to Vegeta immediately…

"Could you show me how to escape force fields?" Goku asked Ahrae.

Ahrae thought a moment. "Yes, I could. But ask Prince Vegeta first. I don't want my butt kicked…"

Goku narrowed his eyes at the potato in his hand. "I don't need Vegeta's permission." So what that for some time he was pretending that Vegeta had authority over him? In reality Goku still refused to let Vegeta's title control him. He was raised on Earth and why he should care about long forgotten social status? On Earth everyone was equal (at least should be!), and because his life was spent on the Earth he wasn't going to change his ways. Of course he acknowledged Vegeta's title but nothing more. He didn't see why the title should give any privileges to Vegeta. His people even didn't vote him in; no, he got it for free, because of royal blood in his veins. Goku doubted if Vegeta would be a good ruler…the prince was too rush to act, too harsh and too unpredictable. You needed to find a way with him; you needed to get to know him. All the times he let Vegeta order him around was because he let him, not because of his title or authority…no, only because he let Vegeta do that.

"I noticed that, but it's my skin which might suffer," Ahrae shook her head. "He is highly possessive about you…"

Goku sighed. Now when he had thought about it, he felt like a fool – after Vegeta and he got together, Vegeta had never tried to use his title. He didn't hear 'I'm the Prince of All Saiyans' anymore. Vegeta didn't expect him to comply. Vegeta accepted the situation several months before, then when he admitted his love to 'third-class-nothing'… Hell, Vegeta was going to mate him even when he knew the possible outcome of the battle before mating… Goku hung his head in shame. And how could he think such things about Vegeta?

TBC


	17. Part 17

**Come Together ** by chayron (chapters 1-9 were beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 were beta-read by S. P.; chapters 12-17 were beta-read by Amazing Jess S)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Note: Because this is Fanfiction net, I made the rape scene milder. Want all the words – go to adultfanfiction net or mediaminer org.

Part 17 (Don't miss chapter 16. I updated two chapters at once.)

Small strange creatures called in alarm when Vegeta's foot pulverized their home. Vegeta looked down at peeping bugs, which tried to save their eggs and other goods from the destroyed nest, and stepped farther from the noise. The prince's head rose, and he looked forward. The swamp was becoming less and less watery which meant that they were nearing the end of the swamp. He, Goku, Ahrae and Ragas were standing at a crossroad.

"What do you mean you don't know where to go!" the prince seethed. The vein on his temple became clearly seen.

Ahrae and Ragas met each other eyes uneasily. Ahrae fidgeted with her braid.

"My map doesn't say anything about crossings…actually, there shouldn't be any crossings…" she was almost pouting.

"No shit?" Vegeta almost choked from anger. "And you, great traveler, what about you?" Vegeta hissed at Ragas.

"Last time there were no any crossings…but we need go west so let's go west," Ragas suggested.

"Moron!" Vegeta fumed. "One way leads south other to the north! There is no west!" The prince was screaming his head off, his fist clenched.

Goku sighed. He didn't understand what Vegeta was saying but the tone was too much for him. "Vegeta, stop it. Let's split up. We'll come back after an hour at the same crossing, maybe then we'll know where to go."

Vegeta took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Okay, let's do it. Kakarott, you go with Ahrae. We'll meet after an hour. Here!" Vegeta stuck his finger at the ground under his feet. "An hour in Earth time!" He added in earth language.

"Hey, Vegeta, I want to go with you…" Goku whined.

"No. We might need mages… Go!" Vegeta shoved Goku in Ahrae's direction. The prince and Ragas headed south. Goku sighed and went to the north, with Ahrae in tow.

XXXXX

Vegeta was angry. The prince could feel the tip of his tail twitching on his waist. He brushed several bushes away from his path annoyed. The day already had started badly… he had woken up to see Kakarott trapped in a force field. How in the hell should he have known that he and Ahrae were training? He and Ahrae almost fought again…actually they had, Ahrae's blast sent him flying through the open door and into the mud. As he readied himself to strike back he saw Kakarott standing in front of her. Kakarott had explained that the force field was a mutual agreement. Ahrae stuck her middle finger up at him, _(just where had she learned that?)_ and gone back into the house.

Ragas followed Vegeta through the narrow path and tried not to lag behind. Vegeta was fast. He could see that the Saiyan was still angry. He sighed regretfully but thought a bit and laughed mentally. Maybe this was even better! It certainly might be more interesting. He examined Vegeta's back before him. Nice brown tail, curled around lithe waist. And those swaying hips! Oh…they could hypnotize… not to mention the gorgeous ass…

The little Saiyan prince was really something…Deep black eyes, luscious little mouth, distinct hair… and that body…what a body…ahh…so muscular and at the same time so delicate. Tight but soft and tanned skin… That silky tail…

A cold façade hiding the burning fire inside…such intelligence, self-will, fierceness, desire… Speaking of which…he nearly couldn't control it. He couldn't wait for when they would be far enough from the other two… Desire…he had seen those endless black pools clouding with desire… Desire… But not for him! No. For that spiky-haired bulging bag of muscles! Not for long, though…

Oh, he knew everything about this little treasure before him… The Saiyan Prince…yesterday he remembered the name… Foolish girl... There could be only one Vegeta among Saiyans – their Prince. Perhaps even King now, but he doubted that, he hadn't heard about any ceremonies or declarations… Norayn was going to pay him in gold after he brought Vegeta to him.

Ragas gave a promising smile to Vegeta's back. Only a few minutes to wait… He never had been a patient person but the expected catch was worth a bit of patience. Ragas licked his lips.

Vegeta felt his skin tingle…like someone would be watching him intently. He laughed at himself silently. Of course he was being watched – Ragas was following him! But the feeling in his gut was protesting and screaming at him to be careful. Vegeta slowed his pace and turned to Ragas. What he saw in other man's yellow eyes made him fall back.

Ragas smirked, seeing Vegeta stumble and almost fall. _Surprise, surprise…_ Ragas advanced toward Vegeta who finally found his balance.

"Are you finding it difficult to stand?" Ragas' smirk deepened.

"What do you want?" the prince asked, falling into his fighting stance. His head lowered threateningly.

"Only you…" Ragas moved even closer, a mere meter separated them.

Vegeta hissed. "Stay back or I'll kill you." He bared his teeth.

Ragas laughed. "Oh? Why kill me? Surely I could give you much so more than that orange bag of muscles…"

Vegeta's brows rose. The man was really crazed. "If you didn't notice, that 'bag of muscles' and I are a pair…"

"That's only because you hadn't met me…" Ragas stepped closer. "Do you realize what kind of torture these past several days have been for me? But now I'm going to _take_ what I want… you will realize that the moron is worthless…"

"Cut the crap!" Vegeta was loosing his patience. "I'm perfectly content with my partner, your proposal doesn't interest me!" he growled but stepped back when Ragas licked his lips.

"Hm, it seems I will have to do this the hard way…" Before Vegeta had a chance to realize what Ragas was about to do, he tossed a blast at him, sending the prince flying. Vegeta was on his feet immediately and launched himself at Ragas. His vision suddenly blurred then his moves began to slow down._ What the… _Ragas easily avoided his fist. Vegeta was too slow.

Ragas smirked at the prince. "How do you like my Spell of Slow?" Creating a portal, he reappeared behind Vegeta and pushed the prince in his stomach. Vegeta growled, he understood now that Ragas tricked them all – the mage was able to create a portal, and that meant that he could locate to Masar at any time. Ahrae couldn't do that because she had never been in Masar. Ragas had simply waited for an opportunity to be left alone with him. Vegeta tried to throw Ragas away but the spell was slowing him down.

Ragas hissed impatiently, the prince's mind was more resistant than he could have predicted, his moves were becoming faster, in several minutes he would break free.

The prince's struggles became fiercer and Ragas did that what he knew would work: he grabbed Vegeta's tail from his waist and squeezed with all his might. Vegeta gave an agonized scream full of torture and nearly blacked out from the pain. Ragas put his arm around Vegeta's waist and pulled his unresisting body up.

XXXXX

Vegeta slowly registered his clothes being peeled away. He was bending over a rotted log on his stomach, with his bare backside in the air. What's more – his hands were strapped down and his tail was in Ragas hand. Vegeta slowly pried open his tearing eyes and blinked. This was unbelievable! He was naked before a fucking pervert! Vegeta tried to turn around. He gasped as the grip on his tail increased. The prince felt a bare body pressing to his back. Vegeta shuddered at the contact. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Ragas smirked at the growling and struggling treasure beneath him. He trailed his free hand over Vegeta's back. Vegeta's growling increased. Vegeta tried to rip the cloth apart but it seemed that besides that slow spell Ragas had used something more. Vegeta put his tied hands on the log and tried to lean away.

"Your lover was very lucky to have you…" Ragas purred squeezing the tail harder, making Vegeta fall back on the log. "You are such an exotic being…just think about that – the Prince… Mmm…" Ragas leaned down and trailed a wet path with his mouth from Vegeta's nape to the middle of his back. "Norayn will be so happy to see you… But let's play first…"

"Grrr…I'll kill you!" Vegeta writhed and struggled but the only thing he managed to achieve was that that the friction made Ragas' more aroused. "…You sick pervert!" Vegeta bared his canines and tried to shrink away from Ragas, but the man held him firmly. "You are dead!" Vegeta hissed in pain when Ragas squeezed his tail again. "I'll put your eyes out, I'll cut your balls off, I'll… AHHHH!" Vegeta screamed, feeling several bones in his tail snap.

"Now, be a good boy and stop this, it could be much more fun with a little of your help…" Ragas scolded.

"You are dead! You are so dead!" Vegeta was shaking with anger. The blinding pain in his tail only increased his fury. He snarled at the warm hand on his back. "Let me go!" He again tried to get up but Ragas pushed him down. The prince thrashed around, his teeth gritting at the pain of his crushed tail and the humiliation he felt. At some point he began to curse in Saiyan, forgetting that Ragas didn't understand the language. He noticed that his moves were again becoming normal but that didn't help when his tail was in Ragas' hand.

"Such a body…" Ragas squeezed Vegeta's rear. "Such a trophy…"

Vegeta suddenly panicked when he felt Ragas getting really impatient. "No! Stop! No!" Vegeta squirmed, he tried to rip his bonds apart and…he succeeded. The spells didn't work anymore. Without thought Vegeta extended one his hand behind his back caught Ragas by the neck and crushed it with all his might. The prince turned around, still holding Ragas by the neck, freed his broken tail from unmoving fingers. He stared at the dead, naked body before him. Ragas' body was taller than his and while Vegeta was holding him by his crushed neck, his legs sagged under him.

The small clearing shook with fierce roar proclaiming the oncoming fury. The perpetrator's blood spilled everywhere, body parts were detached from the dead body and scattered. The insides dropped to the muddy ground. Madness and rage reigned over the small clearing.

After several minutes Vegeta came to his senses. He stared at the splattered body all around him. He was shaking slightly. He brushed a hand over his forehead, felt sticky wetness and brought his hand to his eyes. Blood. He looked down at his body. He was covered in blood. And he was naked. Vegeta stumbled over the clearing, looking for his clothes. He found them but only the things that were still intact – Ahrae's armor and his belt with capsules. Everything else was shredded. He swayed slightly opening the capsule with clothes.

"Prince Vegeta!" Ahrae rushed to him. She froze at the display before her eyes: the clearing was smeared with blood and body parts, the naked and bloodied prince was swaying slightly. "What happened?" She saw Vegeta stumble and sprang forward to catch him. She laid Vegeta on the ground. Ahrae knit her brows – Vegeta wasn't unconscious, his eyes were wide open but his face showed no emotion. She stared at glassy eyes before her. _Panic attack! _She grabbed the belt with capsules from Vegeta's limp hand and began to open all the capsules, searching for the bottle she had seen in Goku's hand. Finally she found several blue bottles. She opened her capsule with water supplies, filled a glass with water then poured the medicine in it, looked at the form before her, which was beginning to shiver and gasp, and added more. Ahrae pulled Vegeta's head higher and poured the liquid into Saiyan's mouth. Vegeta coughed, making some liquid run down over his face and neck but the most of the medicine got where it was supposed to go.

Ahrae felt the tremors lessening; Vegeta's breathing was returning to normal, his eyes slowly closed.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He startled when he saw Ahrae leaning over him, he realized his head was in her lap. He blinked several times, trying to find the meaning of this.

"I hope he died slowly and painfully…" Ahrae calmly said, observing Ragas' remains one more time.

Vegeta knit his brows, trying to understand what she was talking about. Then his eyes widened. He remembered. He shuddered and growled. Ahrae started back, dropping Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta slowly got up, realizing he was naked.

"It wasn't directed at you…I remembered Ragas…" Vegeta felt the need to explain. He looked at the ground, searching for the capsule with his clothes.

Ahrae heaved a sigh of relief, Vegeta wasn't being aggressive, and he seemed to be fine. "You know, you should wash yourself before dressing… You are covered in blood. Clean yourself, otherwise Goku will freak out when he sees you… Use my water supplies; there isn't enough room to open a capsule-house."

Vegeta blinked. Of course she was right; he was simply thrown off balance to think about it. "Turn around." But before she did, he saw a smile on her lips. Vegeta used his clothes to remove the blood from his skin. "Where is Kakarott? How did you get here?"

"He is waiting on the path leading to the north. I felt someone using magic and got a bit alarmed when it lasted– I mean blasts last only several seconds… So, I created a portal to the location where it was used. I didn't want to spend too much of my energy; I left Goku there, besides he wouldn't be any help while dealing with magic, though he impressed me this morning. He learns very fast…"

Vegeta listened to girls prattle while cleaning himself. Then the girl's tone changed.

"I felt he was strange," she snarled. "Fucking pervert! Then, when he watched you at night… Bastard! I should have cut his balls off! He was only waiting to be left alone with you… I should have known…"

"I expected to be accused for his killing…how you know it was his fault...?" Vegeta raised his brow questioningly, although the girl was standing with her back to him and couldn't see that.

"I can smell him all over the place. The fucking bastard was quite aroused…and I don't feel your scent anywhere…" Ahrae growled then shook her head freeing herself from anger. "Will you tell Goku what happened? I mean, won't he catch his smell on you?" She asked with her back still to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed. He knew what Goku's reaction would be at this…first he would freak out, second would blame himself for lack of care, third he would kill that bastard one more time (he really would manage to do it somehow), fourth Goku would fuck him unconscious… Vegeta wouldn't mind the third and fourth parts but the first two… "I'll have to tell him; he will know eventually…"

TBC


	18. Part 18

Hello, **Water81**! Well, not long to wait – finally that ki dampening thing is going to end. And I'm glad that you are trucking along ;)

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Can't say about Trunks too much. Hahaha, I wonder how happy I'd make you with a chapter where Trunks would be chained to a wall. I wonder who would be a volunteer to stand beside Trunks with a whip in his hand, but I don't think that would make much difference to you as long as Trunks would be present. Have some ideas? Hmm…you have been a very faithful reader and reviewer. Maybe I can do something about that scene. This fic is finished and everything what's left – to post it. But I could make a one-shot or something. Actually which Trunks do you want to see chained to that wall? If it's a small boy, I don't undertake to do this, but if it's Future Trunks – feel free with suggestions. Actually you should write me an email, explaining what exactly do you want. And some inspiring Future Trunks pictures in my e-mail box would make me very happy and ready to work (not necessary naked ones ;), just something hot enough and inspiring.

I'm serious – I could do with experimenting with new DBZ characters. We both would be happy. I'm not sure when I'd be finished, but I can promise that one day I'd be ;) Tell me what you want, and I'll see what I can do about it (of course that fic (probably one-shot) would be dedicated to you).

**Come Together** by chayron (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-16 beta-read by Amazing Jess S, chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 18

"Vegeta, what happened to you! Where is Ragas!" Goku shouted. He took a good look at Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to be worn out and unbalanced. _Vegeta – unbalanced!_ Something wasn't right! He turned to Ahrae but the girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Vegeta…?" Goku questioningly turned his head to the side.

"We'll talk about this later. But I can say that Ragas is dead." Vegeta didn't seem to be going into further debate.

Goku blinked. _Yeah, dead…like it would be no big deal… Vegeta! I want to know! Don't ignore me! _"Errmm…okay…" He sighed then concentrated on other things. He decided that it could wait a bit, after all Vegeta was safe and alive, and beside him. "This is the right path, Vegeta. Ahrae found a sign with the title of that tavern."

Vegeta turned to Ahrae. Ahrae blushed and began to fidget with her hair.

"Hmm…I kind of forgot to tell you…I was a bit…out of balance after that…err…display in the clearing…" she muttered in Saiyan.

Vegeta closed his eyes in worry. "I'm surrounded by fools…" he said in a low voice.

Goku discontentedly crossed his hands over his chest. "What are you two talking about?" He was annoyed. Not only that they didn't tell him what had happened (oh, he wasn't stupid, he could see that something very serious had happened; he knew Vegeta good enough to presume that), but now they were talking in Saiyan. "It's impolite, you know…" Goku stuck his nose in the air.

"Nothing important," Vegeta reassured him. He turned away and began to walk forward. Ahrae followed him. Goku stared at the prince's back upset. _What, in the hell, had happened!_ No, he didn't have patience to wait for the explanation. He needed it now and badly…otherwise he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else.

Goku growled. "Vegeta, wait." He tried to approach Vegeta but Ahrae was blocking his way. He tried to go around her but it seemed that she didn't let him purposely. _What the hell is going on!_

And then Goku felt It. Smelt It. And everything changed.

Vegeta gasped at the sudden ki surge. _Ki! Kakarott!_ He turned around. He simply stared at the gold-haired Super Saiyan. Kakarott was shaking strongly, his teal eyes wide, quick short gasps passing his mouth, and then Kakarott's eyes narrowed at him. "Vegeta, why do you smell like Ragas?" Kakarott's voice was the acme of chillness. Kakarott's voice was too calm. Way too calm. He needed to answer something and quick! Ahrae again tried to step between them, but Kakarott flung her aside with one hand move. "Vegeta? Why?" Kakarott was so close to him that he could feel his raged breath on his face. Suddenly he felt very nervous.

"Kakarott…" He wasn't sure if it would be good idea to tell Kakarott the truth, not to mention that he somehow didn't want Kakarott to know that. "I…" He suddenly saw a golden tail plunging forward and then it firmly wrapped itself around his waist, likely trying to prevent him from escaping before he could explain himself.

Kakarott repeated: "Why?"

"He tried to rape me." _Why it was so difficult to say! Like it would be my fault! And why I am so nervous!_

"WHAT!" The shocked wide teal eyes settled on Vegeta. Vegeta felt strong arms seizing his waist. The prince felt the urge to raise his ki in order to protect his skin from burning, but he was afraid it would trigger the anger more. "Did…did he…?" Vegeta squirmed in Super Saiyan's relentless and burning hands.

"Let me go! You are hurting me!"

"Goku! Let go immediately!" Ahrae growled. She tossed a blue blast at Goku, which threw him and Vegeta to the side. Goku had been standing with his back to her and she didn't notice that after Vegeta's last words Goku released Vegeta's waist.

Goku leapt to his feet. He looked at Vegeta who was getting up too then turned to Ahrae. He growled. _She tried to hurt my mate. _Goku's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta tried to power up and prevent Goku from attacking the girl but he found that though he could summon some of his power he still wasn't able to reach Super Saiyan. With his ki raised to the current maximum, Vegeta grabbed Goku by his arm. "Stop it!" Goku turned around back to the prince. "It's okay. I'm safe, you are safe, we are safe…everything is okay…" Vegeta purred restfully, bringing his body closer to Goku. There could be heard a responding rumble from Goku's chest. Vegeta put his arms around Goku's neck and stood on tiptoes in order to reach Goku's shoulder. The prince licked the spot, softly nibbled on it and felt all Goku's body shaking.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Goku exhaled heavily, he blinked several times then crushed the prince to his chest. "Did he…?"

"No, I killed him."

Goku sighed in relief. "You aren't hurt, are you?" He pushed Vegeta farther from him and took a good look at the prince before him.

"No, I'm a bit tired, that's all," Vegeta powered down, and, after Goku realized he was in Super Saiyan mode, Goku powered down too. Then Goku saw Vegeta's tail.

"It's broken! Son-of-a-bitch!" Goku grit his teeth in anger. He began to ransack one of his capsules. "Take a Senzu," he reached his palm towards Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, took the Senzu, chewed and swallowed it. Suddenly Goku's hands were on the prince again. Goku lifted Vegeta's armor and tank top, searched for possible injuries.

"Kakarott, I'm really fine," Vegeta was simply standing while Goku's hands brushed everywhere over his skin. "You just gave me a Senzu!"

"Your tail was broken and you were telling us that you were fine," Goku pulled Vegeta's pants down.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the action. "I'm fine, you see." Goku turned him around to see his backside.

Goku pulled the blue pants back. "Yeah, now I see." Goku turned Vegeta to face him and kissed Vegeta's brow. "Now I see," he sighed. Then he remembered Ahrae. He turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, I…I was very worried…" Goku gave a sheepish smile, remembering how he flung her into the swamp. Luckily, Ahrae created a portal before she could have hit the mud.

"Shit, you almost attacked me!" Ahrae shook her head. "It's better to be far away when your protectiveness and possessiveness take over… You didn't even realize that I tried to help your Prince," she snickered at Goku.

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized one more time. Ahrae yawned and motioned forward to the path.

"Can we go now?" Vegeta sighed impatiently.

Goku nodded, softly brushed his lips over Vegeta's then let go of the lithe waist. Vegeta tried to fly but after his attempt wasn't successful he turned around and began to walk forward.

"It seems the swamp is coming to end and we are getting our power back," Goku turned his head to Ahrae.

"Yeah, half of my power is already back," Ahrae nodded. "This is somehow connected with Ragas; it's strange that our power is coming back so quickly. I think he and his pals were first to attack the remons, I was suspecting that, after all Remons are peaceful creatures… And after Vegeta killed Ragas, the swamp decided that we aren't very bad guys…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Stupid swamp."

"So that's why you didn't want me to help Ragas…" Goku remembered the force field.

"Yeah, but when you interfered I had nothing left: only kill it," Ahrae nodded. "But I think the swamp knew it was a misunderstanding, maybe it can read emotions…"

"Stupid magic," Vegeta grit his teeth.

XXXXX

They were eating. The moods were high, because the electricity was back, the food was on the table, the Saiyans discovered that they already could fly a bit and everything seemed to be okay.

"Vegeta," Goku reached a better nibble from his plate to the prince, "take this. You need to regain your strength."

Ahrae saw that the prince almost pouted. She smiled in the glass of water she was drinking.

"Kakarott, you will kill me with your concern," Vegeta pushed Goku's fork back to Goku's plate. "I'm fine."

"Eat I say," Goku's fork again traveled back and this time to Vegeta's lips. Vegeta pursed his lips, refusing. "Vegeta…" Goku purred, fluttering his eyelashes at the prince. "Tonight you'll need more of your strength," he gave a mischievous smile to Vegeta.

Vegeta realized that the fourth part was coming into existence – Kakarott needed to prove to him and himself that Vegeta was still his. And he was ready to help Kakarott.

"Careful with my bathroom," Ahrae smiled. They spoiled the tiles on the floor the previous time and then they weren't able to power up… "Cannot wait till I'll reach the age…" she sighed dreamy, "it seems to be so much fun…"

Goku turned to her, his fork still at Vegeta's lips. "Sex is no game. Don't start fucking around with everyone. Puberty isn't an excuse for that," Goku said, looking at her.

Ahrae blinked. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"And you didn't even blush…" Vegeta recoiled and smirked, mouthing the food from Goku's fork. As soon as he said that, Goku became red to his hair roots.

"Err…" Ahrae's brow rose, "thanks for…the advice…I think…" She shifted her eyes to her glass' bottom, her cheeks flushing red too.

Vegeta laughed.

XXXXX

Goku opened the door to the bathroom. "Welcome, prince Vegeta," he gave an innocent smile to Vegeta, while holding the door for him.

Vegeta demonstratively rolled his eyes and entered. As soon as he was inside he was flattened to the wall. Goku's hands firmly entangled in the prince's hair-flame, his lips found their destination and his body was crushed to the smaller Saiyan's.

Vegeta's eyes closed, he moaned into Goku's mouth. The prince liked that kind of attention. More than liked – he loved it, adored it.

Goku, somehow managing not to break the kiss, fumbled with water controllers in the shower behind his back. He parted for a moment. "Vegeta, first we take a shower. His smell needs to be removed." As soon as the words left his lips, his mouth again was on Vegeta's, the tongue returning to its previous task. Goku turned them around, so that now Vegeta was with his back to the shower, he pushed the prince to the flowing water. Vegeta grew into the ground not making a step further. His mouth parted from Goku's.

"You forgot to undress me," his mouth came back to Goku's lips, one hand grasped Goku's spiky hair, other finely shaped rear.

Goku pulled away for a moment. "Oops…" Goku gently bit on Vegeta's bottom lip and went back to exploring Vegeta's mouth. Goku's hands roamed over the prince's body, unclasping and removing the blue armor. Goku tossed the armor aside, his hands switching to remove Vegeta's black tank top. Goku detached himself from Vegeta's mouth and pulled the cloth over the prince's head. Goku wanted to taste the skin before him but restrained himself – he didn't want to taste Ragas' flavor. He growled deep in his throat at the thought of that son-of-a-bitch touching Vegeta. Goku's hand twined around the prince's waist. _Mine._ _Mine! _Goku possessively wrapped his tail around Vegeta's thigh. "I hope you ripped him into shreds," Goku's eyes dilated at the likable thought.

"Later," Vegeta shook his head, his hands impatiently tugging at Goku's sash.

Goku pulled Vegeta's pants and boxers down. Vegeta lifted his feet one after another, stepping off from them. He tested the water with his hand then went into the shower bath, his back to the flowing stream. He reached the yellow sponge for Goku.

Goku shed the rest of his clothes and climbed after Vegeta. He took the sponge into his hand.

Goku slowly and thoroughly brushed Vegeta's tanned back, watching the transparent water flow over the prince's smooth skin. He leaned down, trailed a frenzied path of soft, wet kisses down Vegeta's nape and back. Felt Vegeta lean into him. Opened the bottle of peach shampoo, poured the liquid on his hand then massaged it into Vegeta's flat hair. Felt Vegeta's muscles beginning to relax, massaged more and was rewarded with a low purr emanating from Vegeta's throat. Goku responded with his own deep rumble; he was content that Vegeta was content.

(INSERTION OF LEMON. Go to mediaminer org (NC-17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section) if you want to read it.)

TBC


	19. Part 19

**Come Together** by chayron (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-17 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 19 (I updated two chapters at once)

"Vegeta…" Goku gently nudged the prince, "are you sleeping?"

Vegeta mentally cursed the brainless Saiyan situated in his bed. "No, I am not sleeping. Not anymore…" He opened one eye to look at Kakarott then raised his ki a bit. Yeah, by the tone and face expression he could bet that Kakarott wanted something. "How come you woke up first? Usually I need to beat you out of sleep…"

"Our power is getting back; I cannot wait till we are at full power…" Goku smiled at Vegeta and kissed his brow. And then Goku realized he must have said something very wrong because Vegeta's eyes narrowed at him, he found himself looking at Vegeta's canines and then Goku was roughly thrown out of the bed.

"I hate you!" Vegeta hissed venomously.

"But…" Goku stared at the prince stupefied. He slowly got up from the floor and tried to reach Vegeta.

"Don't touch me, you…you bastard!" Vegeta growled, receding from Goku's touch.

Goku got nervous. "Vegeta, I don't understand…what's wrong?" Vegeta again flashed his sharp canines at him. "Vegeta, please…"

"You only care about fucking, don't you!" the prince hissed at him.

"Vegeta!" Goku gasped. "How can you say that!"

"You don't care about Trunks, you only want to fuck me! You think I don't realize what you tried to do yesterday!"

There was a loud smack and Vegeta fell back in his bed holding his left cheek. Goku stared for some time at Vegeta. "You are raving! You think that I should feel guilty because I show more eagerness to mate you than to find Trunks, do you! You are wrong. Now I can't change anything about Trunks, we only travel, I can't be flouncing about – it won't change anything! But I can change something between us! I can make this easier to bear – to put some sunlight and hope in this torturous journey. And you think I'm concentrating only on fucking you? And if you are so afraid because of your virgin ass – fuck you! I can always find someone else easier to fuck! I thought you trusted me! I don't need this nonsense anymore; find someone else to play with! I was trying to make it easier for you, to make you forget that constant nagging in your soul about your son, to be beside you, to support you, to make you realize that you are not alone! And what do I get!" Goku hissed at the petrified prince. "You know, I take back those words when I said that you've changed! No, you didn't change at all! Not at all, you son-of-a-bitch!" Goku was shaking with anger and rancor, his eyes watering. "I have had enough of this, of you and of your fucking paranoia!" Goku grabbed his clothes from the ground and ran outside, into the night.

Vegeta flinched at the door slam. He rubbed his aching cheek. He realized he was shaking, he leaned down into the pillow. Felt hot tears welling, the wrenching feeling in his gut. And he thought he deserved it, and he let it overwhelm him, even welcomed it. Was happy with every spasm it gave, with all the pain he got. He clenched his teeth to be silent, dug his fingers into the bedding to keep his body still. It was lasting long, strangely long but he wanted it to last long, to punish him properly. He lost everything and all this because of his egoism. He needed to be punished.

"What the hell..!" Ahrae froze in the doorway from the bathroom. She ran to Vegeta. She searched for the belt on the floor. The girl looked at Vegeta and knit her brows, seeing how the expression of pain on Vegeta's face was replaced with satisfaction, then again with pain and then both at once. Ahrae realized his glassy eyes didn't see anymore. She tried to lift his head and make him drink the medicine. He began to fight her, almost spilling the glass. Then his body tensed, another spasm making him gasp. Ahrae used the opportunity and emptied the glass into parted lips then put her hand over Vegeta's mouth. He didn't swallow. Intentionally. Ahrae compressed his nose between her fingers. Vegeta tried to get free but was too messed up for that. He felt he was loosing consciousness.

Ahrae sighed when finally the liquid was swallowed. She released Vegeta's nose and mouth. Vegeta gasped for air. The prince was lying unmoving, the trembling lessening, breathing returning to normal. And then his closed eyes flushed with hot scalding tears, which began to flow down on the pillow, he curled up in a ball, turning away from her. And then she heard sobs. After several seconds Vegeta was sobbing loudly, his body shaking with each tremor, his tail lying limply next to him. Ahrae stared stupefied at the prince's back. _And where is Goku!_

"What happened? Where is Goku?"

The sobbing became louder. Vegeta didn't say anything. Ahrae growled in frustration and disbelief. She sat up next the prince. And after Vegeta didn't react she felt afraid.

"Prince Vegeta, tell me what happened," she softly touched his back and felt how he shrank away. At least there's some reaction. The prince was silent only sobs were speaking. He wasn't going to tell her but she knew that only two things could have done this: his son or Goku. "If this is because of Goku, he didn't mean a shit he said or did, the moron will explain that to you as soon as he gets back." Vegeta's tears didn't seem to be lessening, his back was still shaking. Ahrae was at a loss.

Goku slowly entered the house. His anger was lessened and now he was beginning to feel shame and guilt because of his words to Vegeta. He looked surprised at Ahrae. She was sitting next to Vegeta, and the prince even didn't raise a finger.

"Where in the hell have you been!" Ahrae hissed venomously. "What did you do to the Prince! For Gods sake, you made him cry!" And then she noticed Goku's wet cheeks and reddened eyes. But then she decided that Vegeta's tears were more worthy of attention.

Goku stepped back to the door at her tone.

"What you are waiting for! " Ahrae motioned to Vegeta. "You need to fight it out between you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta hissed at Ahrae, turning his head. "Mind your own business!"

Ahrae shook her head in irritation and went to the bathroom.

Goku stared at the tear stricken Vegeta's face. Did he do that! He threw himself at Vegeta. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Goku folded the prince in his arms. "I didn't mean anything – that was simply a spurt of anger, it doesn't mean anything." He slowly rocked Vegeta.

Vegeta passively stared at the wall behind Goku's back, his chin on Goku's shoulder.

"You know that, don't you?" Goku stroked Vegeta's back.

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry," he kissed the neck before his nose, "don't worry, everything is the same," he snuggled his head to Vegeta's cheek. "The same, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I know you didn't mean anything you said earlier," Goku softly brushed over Vegeta's hair-flame.

"I…I didn't know what I was talking about…I simply…"

"Shhh…it's okay…its stress," Goku kissed Vegeta's forehead. "Now, let's make something to eat. Dawn is breaking."

Vegeta nodded and got up. He felt tired and sleepy and he wasn't hungry. He realized he should be hungry but he wasn't.

Ahrae was relieved seeing that the both Saiyans made peace, although Vegeta seemed to be tired and worn out. She realized that Vegeta didn't tell anything about the panic attack otherwise Vegeta would be tied up and put in the bed. She sighed and went to peel potatoes.

"Ahrae, give me your sword," Goku hissed at the can in his hand, "I can't open this thing again."

Ahrae laughed, grabbed her sword from her bed and tossed it to Goku who caught it by the handle. "But you can use your ki to open it."

"Hey, good idea! I already forgot I can use it," Goku smiled sheepishly and formed a tiny beam at his fingertip. He put the sword next to Ahrae.

Vegeta stared at Ahrae stunned. "You gave him your sword…"

"Yeah…" Ahrae smiled at Goku, watching how he opened the can.

Vegeta couldn't believe. The sword for Fire Clan was untouchable. And she just gave it to Kakarott. To open a can! But that should mean that Ahrae trusted Kakarott. "Can I look at your sword?" he silently asked Ahrae.

Ahrae looked at him thoughtfully, she hesitated a moment then nodded. "Hmm... Yes," She handed her sword to him.

Vegeta almost dropped his potato in surprise. He took her sword. Actually he had seen that sword many times; he wanted only to test Ahrae. But now he didn't believe the results of his test.

XXXXX

The weather was bad: it was heavily raining and it was dark everywhere; they hardly were able to see anything. It was hard to distinguish even your own nose in the white unending stream. They still weren't able to fly long distances and their journey would be ended but for Ahrae. The girl somehow managed to prevent the mist and rain from the places they were going. The swamp was flooded and they feared that they wouldn't be able to find a stable surface to build their house. But the more forward they got, the drier the ground became. The swamp was slowly but safely coming to an end.

XXXXX

They ate in unusual silence. Goku tried to speak to Vegeta but the prince didn't answer or gave the shortest answers he could. Goku realized that that their previous falling-out was not forgotten but he was getting angry too – that was Vegeta who started that. Anyway, he decided to clear everything tonight.

Ahrae watched the Saiyans. They were giving her headaches. Vegeta was silent and somehow baffled. And he was tired, both: mentally and physically. And it seemed that Goku didn't understand that, the younger Saiyan was becoming angry with the prince.

Finally, Goku finished his meal and went to bathe. Alone. Ahrae shook her head in irritation and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta almost didn't eat anything today. She watched how the prince fished out some morsel then finally pushed his full plate away. Vegeta did his dishes and sat, waiting for Goku to come out. Ahrae noticed that he already was drowsing.

"Go to sleep."

Vegeta's eyes opened and he snorted at her. "Don't tell me what to do." The next second he was asleep, his head resting on the table.

Ahrae sighed. After a while she heard the bathroom door opening and Goku showed up the water from his hair dripping everywhere. Vegeta startled at the heavy footsteps and woke up. He quickly brushed past Goku into the bathroom. Goku knit his brows angry at the prince's behavior.

Vegeta came from the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Goku sprawled on his bed. The Saiyan was sleeping already. Vegeta stared at his bed unsure of what to do, he observed Goku's empty bed but thought that Goku might be discontent with him sleeping in his bed. He looked at the bed where Ragas had slept several days before. They changed the bedding in order to get rid of his smell, but he still found himself uncomfortable. But he had no choice – better Ragas' bed than the floor.

XXXXX

Goku's hand searched for the body next to him. His eyes slowly opened when he didn't find anything. "Vegeta?" He turned his head to the side. He froze. Why was Vegeta sleeping in Ragas' bed! Goku knit his brows. He knew Vegeta must be still uncomfortable with everything about Ragas. Goku was waiting for Vegeta, and Vegeta…went into Ragas' bed… The prince could have chosen Goku's bed if he wanted to sleep alone… Goku's eyes widened in realization – Vegeta didn't believe his apology, his words had struck the prince too hard to believe him again. Goku immediately got up and went to Vegeta. He gently shook the other Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes slowly opened and concentrated on him.

"Vegeta, I didn't mean anything. I was crazed. I still want to mate you."

"I'm not a choice for mating."

Goku winced inwardly. "Vegeta, no!" He couldn't believe – his stupid words managed to ruin everything. They both were at the start again. "Vegeta, I love you, we will mate."

"I don't want to mate," Vegeta's head was turned to the side, his body shaking. Goku gasped.

"Vegeta, don't do this. Please, don't do this to us."

"You don't want me, you can find someone else…you hate me," Vegeta's voice shook, "I'm sorry, I tried so hard, you were right, it's useless…I'm useless…I simply can't…I'm too weak…"

Goku saw clear droplets fall on bedclothes. "Vegeta, stop babbling!" He pulled Vegeta on his lap. "You are not useless! I have never said that!"

"I can't change, it's too hard." Vegeta's hot tears were falling on Goku's arms, which held the prince around the waist.

"Oh Gods, Vegeta, I didn't mean that, I'm very sorry," Goku was kissing Vegeta's face then shoulders. "I didn't mean that." Goku began to cry too. "Forgive me, I'm so sorry." He tightly held Vegeta, caressing him. "Please, simply forget this morning, it never happened."

"But it happened…and you told what you really think ab…"

"No, I don't think that about you, I was angry and I didn't think at all – that's all… I'm sorry I hurt you so much," Goku fervently kissed Vegeta on his lips. "It doesn't mean anything. We will mate, and soon."

Goku's heart bled when he saw hesitation in the prince's eyes.

"I…I don't know…" Vegeta shook his head, but his tears calmed a bit. He felt so tired, now he wanted nothing more just sleep. His eyelids felt so heavy. Vegeta didn't protest when Goku lifted him and took him to his own bed.

TBC


	20. Part 20

Hello, **Water81**! So, chapter 18 was awesome, but chapter 19 was too fluffy? Hmm. Fluffy. Dunno, seemed fine to me - You mean Goku and Vegeta's relationship in chapter 19 was too fluffy or something specifically?

Death toll? Err…I just splattered Ragas all across the swamp. Oh, well, don't worry. There are more deaths ahead.

Hello, **Mighty Agamemnon**! Thanks!

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! I'm nice, but yet so evil? When I was evil! Oh, oh, maybe when I kidnapped Trunks, then almost killed and then almost raped Vegeta. OMG. I'm really evil! –Dies from shock-

**Come Together **by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-17 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona)

Part 20

"Goku, we need to talk," Ahrae motioned to Goku. She sat at the table. She heard all the conversation Vegeta and Goku had, and now wanted to explain some things to Goku. "Come here."

Goku left the sleeping prince's side and sat opposite her.

"Be more forgiving with him. You are too harsh. He had three panic attacks in a row," she sighed, "each day… He is becoming unstable… He doesn't eat anything…"

"What! Three!" Goku stared at her in disbelief. And how did he not notice that!

"Yeah, one before Ragas, one after and one today in the morning after you left. And that last…"Ahrae fidgeted with her hair, "Goku, he deliberately didn't drink the medicine…"

Goku's eyes were full of tears again. "I didn't know…"

"Goku, don't take serious anything he says – the tension because of Trunks, and shock after Ragas tried to rape him are making him unstable. His worries about his son are making him ill. The medicine hardly works; his fears and anxiety are skyrocketing. He is thrown out of balance. He needs to rest. Any further shock would only trigger these panic attacks more. And you didn't let him sleep, you always wake him up. Goku, he needs to sleep this illness off, to rest his mind." Ahrae turned to sleeping Vegeta, "I understand the time is very precious for Trunks, but your Prince can't continue like this. You see that now he seems to be unsure and lost. Let him sleep. His mind will take its time and will heal."

Goku stared at Vegeta's pale face. "Of course…" His nails dug into the table. "I should have been more attentive…" he hid face into his hands. "Oh, Gods, I'm so sorry for those words…"

Ahrae watched him. "I'll create the silence field around him – it will isolate sounds. He will rest."

Goku nodded then raised his head from his hands. "Thank you."

Ahrae lifted her hand towards Vegeta, creating a force field. "I'm sorry I was so stubborn earlier…"

"Huh?" Goku blinked.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to accept that he has changed," Ahrae sighed, "I made a great mistake by trying to fool myself and wanting to punish him…"

Goku gave a sad smile. "I'm glad you understand."

Ahrae sighed. "He loves you and believes you, and he wants to mate you but he is tired, and his fears are winning against sanity. I think that after he wakes up, he will be surprised at his previous actions and words… So, don't worry… Think about something more pleasant," Ahrae thought a moment. "Do you have kids? You said you were married." Ahrae wanted Goku to relax, to forget the concern. He always tried to help Vegeta, but he himself needed help too.

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I have two sons – Gohan and Goten."

Ahrae was confused. "Wait, you have two sons and you aren't mated? How come?"

"I can't mate a human," Goku sighed, "besides I don't love her." He thought a moment. "No, I love her but not the same as Vegeta."

"She is not a Saiyan!" Ahrae stared at him.

"No…" Goku smiled sheepishly, "she isn't. And I think Vegeta and I, we are the last full-blooded Saiyans."

"But then…how do your sons look? I mean are they okay? And the Prince's ex-wife…is she a human too?"

"My sons are fine. You wouldn't be able to tell them from Saiyans, but Vegeta's son has lavender hair. I think this is because of his ex-wife's father – he has purple hair too. Yeah, and Trunks' eyes are blue, but otherwise…" Goku shrugged, "he is very similar to Vegeta." A smile appeared on Goku's face then sadness. "Oh, Gods, I hope this ends soon; we find Trunks and get back."

Ahrae sighed: the Saiyans had more problems than that – her whole clan was on their heels. "I want that too," Ahrae nodded. "Let's hope the young Prince is still alive… But you know, it's hard to believe…and what will happen to Prince Vegeta when he finds out that…"

Goku shook his head motioned for her to be silent. "Don't talk about this. Everything is going to be alright."

Ahrae nodded. "You are right. The useless worrying doesn't help a bit." She thought a moment. "Do you want to continue our training? I think we have plenty time 'til he wakes up. The mind training before sleep isn't very good but I don't want to risk again…"

Goku softly laughed, remembering. He waved his hand at that. "He simply was still sleepy and he thought you were attacking me…" he felt his pride swelling – Vegeta was very protective. He smiled then concentrated. "Okay, create a force field," he nodded to Ahrae. He immediately felt surrounded by invisible walls. Goku concentrated, trying to remember everything he learned the previous time. Goku grit his teeth in exertion. The field shimmered, there was a splash and Goku was free.

"You are a fast learner," Ahrae smiled. "Again, or care for something else?"

The second time Goku was even faster to escape. "Do that force field you did when you trapped Vegeta," Goku asked. Then he got an idea. "Wait! Those force fields…you can isolate power, you can isolate sounds, you can isolate rain and mist… Can you isolate that influence, which prevents us from using our full power?" Goku thought a moment. "I think you said you could feel some interference. And if you can feel it, maybe you can isolate it?"

Ahrae stared at him. "Errr…" she blinked unsure. "I tried that already, but then I didn't have my ki. Maybe if I could mix my ki with magic…" she scratched her head. "But to mix ki and magic is dangerous…if the force field depletes when I still have too much power for this swamp, I can explode myself and I can accidentally blow up the whole house…" She thought a moment. "Hmm…but if I created the protective force field around me…" She turned to Goku. "You are a genius! Now step aside, I'll try that on me first. If I get hurt, bring me into the cold shower, after several minutes I'll be healed." Before Goku could have said anything, her eyes flashed red, there was a swirl of air.

Ahrae slowly raised her ki, creating the force field then began to raise her ki even more. "It works!" she shouted to Goku. "I have almost all my ki gathered!"

Goku stared at her, watching how her muscles bulged out, her eyes not loosing the red shimmer. He watched how she stood in the middle of the dark room, surrounded by an orange ki. Now he realized why they were called Fire Clan – the orange ki around her looked like the blazing tongues of fire. And he understood that she wasn't using all her power while fighting Vegeta. He couldn't feel her ki through the isolating field she created and he wondered how strong she was. Suddenly everything was gone. Ahrae blinked and the red shimmer in her eyes disappeared. She motioned for him.

"Let's try it on you. Don't worry; I can control it without any problems. Just don't raise your ki too fast; I might be not able to catch up with you. Do it slow."

Goku nodded and stood in the middle of the room. He felt two force fields surround him, and then slowly began to raise his ki.

Super Saiyan. Goku looked at Ahrae. The girl nodded and motioned to continue.

Super Saiyan Two. He grinned, noticing how Ahrae's eyes bulged out in disbelief. She nodded to continue.

Super Saiyan Three. He laughed, watching Ahrae's face – the girl was stupefied by his power and…hair…probably… But then he felt afraid that she might see his power as a threat and want to get rid of him. He slowly raised his power to the maximum. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him if she suddenly eliminated the force field, which allowed him to gather his power – likely he would explode into tiny pieces. He gave a sign that this was his max, and began to power down. Ahrae waited for him to power down to Super Saiyan then eliminated the field.

"Does Prince Vegeta grow that long hair too? I mean to reach that power?" Ahrae stared at him.

Goku was surprised. He always assumed she thought Vegeta was stronger than him but it seemed she knew the truth somehow. "Yes, he can. I'm just a bit stronger than him."

Ahrae pulled her black braid. "Uhm…" She shook her head. "This is no good..."

Goku laughed. "Don't worry; he's not going to do anything to you." He smiled. "And if that happens, you can count on me…"

Ahrae sat at the table. She still wasn't able to recover from shock. "Shit, I knew you both were strong, but this…" She raised her head in realization. "Oh my God…you could destroy a galaxy in one brisk move…"

Goku smiled sheepishly. "I suppose…"

Then she grinned. "Norayn is dead!" She struck her hand on the table. "Yes! His whole army is dead! Oh my God! Had I known earlier..!" Ahrae grabbed Goku by his orange gi and pulled him closer to her face. "Shit! We can destroy this fucking planet with that power you have! We can…" Her head was spinning. "Oh…we can everything!" Her blue eyes already were seeing Norayn's end. She let go of squirming Goku. "But first you two need to mate. You are giving me headaches!"

Goku's shoulders slumped. "We can't. We can't use our power, and we are too close to Norayn…he will feel us…"

Ahrae leaned over the table and smacked him on the forehead. "Moron! Several minutes ago you already were at your full power! And no one was able to sense you!" Ahrae patiently waited until Goku got her words.

"You could do that!" Goku leapt from his chair, he was almost dancing, his tail swishing happily behind him.

Ahrae grinned, adjusting her hair. "Of course I can do that. Just tell him not to escape the isolating and cumulating force fields and not to raise his ki too quickly." She thought a moment. "Yeah, and I need to practice creating much bigger force fields…you two will need more room than this…it would be very unpleasant if you two should explode." She saw how Goku gulped.

XXXXX

Vegeta slept for twelve hours, and woke up only then when the pressure in his bladder became unbearable. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the toilet. While visiting the shower room he noticed that the shower-tin was repaired, there was no hole anymore. That surprised him. He realized it was Ahrae who fixed that proof of Kakarott's and his fierce lovemaking. He decided to ask later.

There was another surprise in the room waiting for him. It was empty. Topsy-turvy and empty. The table and chairs were thrown into the corner, the carpet was burnt in several places. Vegeta stared in disbelief. And how he managed not to wake up while 'this' was happening! And it was a day already – the sun was shining through the windows. And where were those two! He tensed. What if they had a fight! He ran outside. And froze. Kakarott was Super Saiyan Three. He was flitting everywhere through the air. And Ahrae stood under Kakarott, watching him. No not only watching – her eyes were red what meant she was using many powers.

"Goku, I'm gonna kill you! You are wasting my power! Stop fighting the force field! Your mind already fights subconsciously, it's a pity you learned that!" Ahrae stomped her foot, and Vegeta relaxed, realizing that that was only some kind of training. "And you should remember that as soon as your mind deletes the cumulating field, you are going to explode! So stop fighting me!"

"Sorry! I don't feel that…" Kakarott gave a regretful smile.

"You'll feel that immediately when your stupid head explodes!" Ahrae shouted to him, laughing. "Now – do you feel the borders clearly? You need to feel them all the time. Get ready – I'm doubling all fields." There was a swish of air. "How are you doing in there?" Ahrae shouted to Kakarott.

"Everything is okay!" Kakarott shouted back.

"Okay, I'm tripling them!"

Suddenly Vegeta felt that all his power was back. He powered up immediately. Ahrae turned to him, her red eyes wide.

"Vegeta, no!" Goku shouted, immediately powering down what balanced the ki in the cumulating field.

Vegeta stopped after he reached the Super Saiyan. He looked at them both. "What?"

"Shit! You almost killed us all!" Ahrae fumed.

Vegeta's brow rose.

"She can't control sudden ki surges," Kakarott explained, coming to him. "Power down, I'll explain everything."

XXXXX

Vegeta stared at them: Kakarott had the widest grin he could muster. Ahrae was innocently fluttering her eyelashes at him. "And you did everything only because Kakarott and I should mate?" Kakarott gave Ahrae the adoring look, which said: I knew you were a good person.

"Yes," Ahrae nodded then slapped Kakarott on the forehead. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Grrr…" Vegeta simply couldn't restrain himself – she hit his future mate!

Ahrae rolled her eyes at him. "He didn't even flinch, and already you are ready to kill me…"

"Don't touch him," Vegeta said, already forgetting this. He put his hands on the table then looked at Kakarott who was watching him hopefully. "You really want to mate?" Kakarott's face suddenly fell. That surprised him, but then he remembered the yesterday's events. "Kakarott, I…I was…hmm…I don't know why I said what I said yesterday but now I want to mate." And then he was on the ground with the overexcited Saiyan on top of him.

"I was so afraid, you would refuse! Oh, oh…I'm so happy!" Kakarott pinned him down to the floor.

Vegeta didn't even try to escape. "I'm sorry for those words." And he really was.

Goku fervently kissed the prince. "Forget it. It never happened." Goku seized Vegeta's mouth again then again retreated. "We'll mate tonight, and now eat. I left some meat and rice for you. And let's go," he crawled away from the prince then reached his hand to help Vegeta to stand up. Vegeta watched Goku's retreating back then sighed when the younger closed the door. Vegeta was a bit unsure.

"Prince Vegeta, let me tell you something," Ahrae sat at the table, her head and eyes down. "I'm young but I have my mother's intelligence," Ahrae fidgeted with her hair uneasy, "I know that now you are afraid," she even didn't look ant him but motioned for Vegeta to be silent. "Yeah, I know that, because you are the Prince and no one of royal blood has ever been a bearer. I perfectly know that you are afraid of that claim mark on your neck. But I know too that you want to have it."

Vegeta simply stood in the middle of the room and wondered how this should make any difference. Then Ahrae raised her head to look at him.

"Let's talk about blood," she watched as Vegeta knit his brows, trying to catch the meaning. She proceeded: "Blood? Blood. What is blood? –Just fluid. You have to find a more stable structure than this, because one day your blood can be 'transfused', you can realize that there is much more in life than some stupid fluid." Ahrae looked through the window, "You aren't your blood, nor am I. I was so proud of the Fire Clan's blood in my veins, but it's not a criterion – it's too slippery. Your royal blood won't tell you who you are – as said, it's just fluid…" She looked back at him. "You know what I mean. Blood doesn't help, sometimes the blood doesn't have any meaning at all, only who you are. You must have experienced that. You must have felt that. The FEELING. The shock after something terrible happens, after that you realize that it never will be the same. Not after what you have experienced. You start thinking what to do now, how to live on. You simply stare not seeing anything. You don't feel any leverage anymore. You begin to doubt reality. You doubt if there is reality at all…you feel the tight fingers of Nothingness gripping at your existence…" Ahrae's fierce blue eyes bore into his, "And I think you understand me perfectly, Vegeta."

TBC


	21. Part 21

Come Together by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-17 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona, chapter 21 beta-read by Amazing Jess S) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: this chapter contains a sex scene. If you want to read it all, as it's written originally, go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

Part 21 (Don't miss chapter 20. I updated two chapters at once)

They were using Ahrae's force fields and flying over the swamp, what wasn't very convenient but made the journey three times faster than before. But after a while Ahrae felt tired – it was difficult to keep the force fields with them while they were moving. Soon they had to land on the ground and proceed on their feet.

Vegeta was silent. Goku didn't like that. Of course the prince never was a very talkative person, but still…he was too silent. Goku was afraid that Vegeta would change his mind. Of course better before mating than after…he would never push Vegeta into relationships he didn't want. Actually, he wouldn't be able to push the prince at all – Vegeta wouldn't allow that. But Goku simply wanted to be sure it was what they both wanted and everything was done with a free will.

Goku was ready to submit to Vegeta during the mating but he realized it wouldn't work: Vegeta would never accept pity. No, the prince would rather die than that. And even if he did succeed in tricking Vegeta…he had no idea what Vegeta would do after he realized… likely Vegeta would break up with him…the prince would despise him 'til the end of time for deluding him during the most important act in their life… Besides, after that accident in the bathroom, when his Saiyan nature showed up and he almost took Vegeta then and there, he wasn't so sure that after they began the mating process he would _want_ to submit to the prince…

Ahrae was silent. And that was even more disturbing. It reminded Goku of that time before the battle Vegeta and Ahrae had. There was some tension between them again, but Goku could feel that it was something different this time.

Goku smashed into Vegeta's back as he stopped suddenly. They almost fell down, but Ahrae grabbed Goku by his collar, dragging him up.

"Why did you stop?" Goku rubbed his chest then neck where the collar had smashed.

"I smell something strange…" Vegeta sniffed the air.

Goku sniffed around them then nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Ahrae didn't smell anything. Her sense of smell was not as sharp as the Saiyans. But she saw several red eyes looking at them, and she realized that the Saiyans smelled them. They were immediately surrounded by the force field, which isolated them from the creatures. Goku and Vegeta gasped, hearing several bumps at the invisible walls.

"What's this?" Vegeta cautiously moved into the middle of the force field. He didn't see anything but was able to hear frustrated growls and hits at the walls.

"These are those creatures I saw after the fight with those white beings…" Ahrae said. She turned to him. "I won't start using my ki or magic power to blast them – we don't know how long we would need the force field and I'm already tired."

"Then Vegeta and I will simply start blasting randomly…you just keep the force field," Goku shrugged and shot not so small amount of ki before him. There were grunts, hisses then Goku and Vegeta saw several scorched bodies falling to the ground.

Vegeta final flashed half of the swamp, and the creatures began to retreat.

"Cool," Ahrae smiled then scorched several creatures, which were still left.

XXXXX

Goku noticed that after that 'fun' in the swamp the tension between Vegeta and Ahrae disappeared. They were talking and not only with him but also with each other. He even saw Vegeta smile at her.

XXXXX

They ate supper and the smell of waiting and anticipation was lingering in the air. Goku avoided Vegeta's eyes. He was sure if his eyes locked with Vegeta's blazing gaze, they wouldn't finish their meal. He felt a thrill going down his spine then reach his groin – Vegeta was musking. Vegeta was as excited as he was… Goku couldn't suppress his impatience and joy.

Vegeta's eyes rose from his plate when he heard Goku moan. The prince saw Goku blush. And then the plates flew from the table when Vegeta launched at Goku. He straddled Goku's hips. Goku growled and threw the prince away.

"Outside!" Ahrae blasted two horny Saiyans through the door then created two force fields. She realized that she hadn't needed to worry – no one of them tried to escape the force fields. They were so concentrated on each other that didn't see anything around them.

Vegeta bared his canines when Goku tried to crawl on top of him. The prince powered up and sent Goku flying into the invisible wall then launched after him. He NEEDED to subdue the other Saiyan. He NEEDED to make him his!

Goku instinctively raised his ki to match Vegeta's and beyond it. He hovered in the air, making his ki envelope him like a glorious, dewy light, his tail swished behind him excitedly, its fur puffed out. Goku felt deep vibration in his throat – he was purring. He waited for Vegeta to come closer.

Vegeta stopped in his way. Kakarott was showing off. Oh, he could recognize that… And the showing off worked. He could feel his pants tighten at the display before him: Kakarott's power roared around him, his unruly golden hair slightly swaying in the wind his power created, his tail was puffed out in a threateningly but excited manner, his muscles bulged out. His eyes blazed teal, the expression in them pure lust and challenge, and his canines were bared. Vegeta was exited. This was only a tiny bit of Kakarott's true power…and he wanted more of it. All of it!

Vegeta plunged forward. _Mine! All mine! _He felt the adrenaline and hormones rush through his body. His neck tingled pleasantly. He threw a punch to Kakarott's head but was blocked and responded to with a kick to his midsection. He gasped but before he could regain his breath Kakarott slammed him to the ground. He felt Kakarott's body pressing him into the mud; his hand was trussed up behind his back. _No way! _

Vegeta roared powering up more then smashed his head into Goku's nose. "Not so easy…" the prince already was standing behind Goku's back then with one hit send him to the mud where he himself was lying before.

Goku shot back into the air. He was clutching his bleeding nose. Goku wiped the blood away. He smirked at Vegeta and powered up fully. No game anymore – the showing off was ended.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Three, matching Goku.

The blazing lightning struck in the middle of the force fields when two powers collided. Two beings hovered against each other, hand on hand. Vegeta grit his teeth in exertion, trying to push Goku away. Goku hissed and pushed back. Vegeta kicked Goku in the side, making him lose his stance and stumble. But the next second Goku's fist was in Vegeta's face, sending the prince into the mud. The prince growled and shot into the air for rematch.

Now Goku realized that all possible plans about submitting to Vegeta were punk: the feeling he felt overwhelmed everything. He could think only about taking Vegeta. He already saw the prince naked and panting, and screaming under him while he was pounding Vegeta into the mud. There was no way he would refuse that thought!

Goku caught Vegeta in a headlock. Not good idea – Vegeta's boot instantly was in his face. But this was only more interesting – Goku's fogged mind already was visioning what his twisty prince would demonstrate in bed…such a promising flexibility…

They exchanged several kicks and punches, which didn't solve anything only made them even more aroused, needing and aching for hot contact.

Goku tore Vegeta's black tank top away. Vegeta gasped as Goku's hand grabbed him by the waist and crushed to the bigger body. Vegeta felt himself being pressed to the wall behind his back.

Goku inhaled thick masculine scent Vegeta's body was emitting: musky, citrus. Vegeta was even more aroused than he…Vegeta was ready to be taken. Goku smirked at the already half-naked prince.

Vegeta could read the promises Goku's eyes were giving him. Vegeta smirked back. And then Goku was blasted into the opposite wall. Before he could have regained his senses Vegeta was on top of him, impatiently peeling his clothes away.

XXXXX

The mud splashed all over the invisible walls. Sweating bodies crashed against each other, the strained muscles, and incredible power, purring and growling. And lust…oh…lust… Ahrae had never seen such a red-hot wrestling in mud. And she realized she would never see that again. She sat on the ground next to her force fields and watched. The best scenario ever…

XXXXX

Goku threw Vegeta off of him, then ITed behind Vegeta's back. He again tried to sweep Vegeta off his feet but Vegeta felt his ki and jumped kicking him in the chest, sending him sliding on his ass through the mud.

Goku felt his arousal becoming harder but just couldn't help it. And it seemed that his chosen-one was feeling the same: he could read anticipation and satisfaction in Vegeta's eyes. Goku felt that he was grinning like an idiot, but he can't help it either: the battle he and Vegeta were having only showed that he had chosen right: his future mate was worth him…was a worthy mate for him. The spot on his neck was tingling positively and Goku didn't want to wait only longer.

Vegeta hissed when thick rain of blows fell on him. He managed to block all punches and kicks. The prince growled, realizing he was only defending himself and wasn't delivering in return. Not long though, soon he punched Goku in the face which made Goku growl in pain. Vegeta blasted Goku down, but was late to avoid the Kamehameha, which hit him directly, and the next second the prince was flattened to the cupola of the force field.

A Final Flash followed. The mud dried but Goku stood in the middle of the force field rock-like, his hands crossed in defense before his head. Vegeta's lust filled mind contently noticed that at least Goku's pants were gone. The blue boxers were still there but that was fixable… But before he could have actualized his plans he saw Goku's face before his nose and before he could have reacted, he was punched into the stomach then thrown to the hardened ground. Goku smirked at the prince and turned him over on his stomach. Vegeta didn't seem to be very convinced…

Goku shrieked and clutched his left arm where Vegeta's sharp nails left deep bleeding scotches. Goku was thrown onto his back. Vegeta straddled his hips, Goku's wrists in his one hand above Goku's head. Vegeta's other hand ripped the annoying boxers away. He leaned down to Goku and then saw white stars when Goku's head smashed into his nose.

"Fuck!" Vegeta clutched his nose.

"Right away!" Goku threw Vegeta on the ground beneath him.

Vegeta hissed in struggles, trying to wriggle from under Goku. His bleeding nose was his least concern. Finally he managed to blast Goku away.

It lasted about two hours: they punched, kicked, growled, grunted, hissed, sweated, bled, and weakened. Now they both were only at Super Saiyan. The outcome was becoming clear: Vegeta was losing. His power was lessening, moves were becoming slower and slower. Although the prince was tired and beaten bloody his fierceness didn't ease a bit, he didn't show any intentions of giving up. Even when his hair faded to black, even when his back was pressed into the hard ground, the heavy weight of Goku on him, even when his wrists were seized and his hands pinned above his head, Vegeta fought back, his teeth bared, a low growl erupting from his throat.

Goku leaned down to the struggling prince's face. "It's over. I won. You are mine." Goku was bloodied, beaten, hungry and horny. And this all altogether made for the best feeling he has ever had. Goku leaned lower. "And I'm yours." He watched the two black pools before him. "Do you accept this?" His nose was almost touching Vegeta's. Vegeta was still struggling, and Goku wasn't sure if Vegeta wouldn't decide to sink his sharp teeth into his face.

"Yes," Vegeta's answer was a mix between hiss, purr and growl. His struggling ceased altogether.

Vegeta's body shivered when his answer was rewarded with a deep purr. And when Kakarott's mouth covered his, the prince instantly approved his own choice: his soon-to-be-mate was everything he needed and craved for. He didn't feel any grievance – that was a fair fight and he did everything he could. He'd won the best. Yes, Kakarott was the best. The best of all he'd seen. The only one he would choose. And he was Kakarott's, and Kakarott was his. Yes, he chose wisely. No else mattered. Blood didn't matter.

Goku saw Vegeta relax completely and lean into his touch. Goku powered down. Vegeta's acceptance surprised and elated him: Goku didn't expect the prince to respond so soon, he was afraid that Vegeta might be afraid or might even have another panic attack. But it seemed the prince was as enthusiastic as Goku himself.

Vegeta felt surrounded by the tingling power: Kakarott wasn't Super Saiyan but he was still stronger than he. And he wanted that power. All of it. He purred while Kakarott's hands wandered over his body, pleasing him and making him ache in lust, desire and love. Then felt the skin on his neck breaking, felt a slight sucking and something in his mind clicked. There was a strange sound somewhere near. Was it his mate shouting or he? He wasn't sure he didn't care. He felt it coming. Now he could touch it. He didn't scream. He wasn't able to. He simply blacked out.

TBC


	22. Part 22

Hello, **Water81**! I was a bit surprised that you liked that I used Ahrae to eliminate the surrounding influence. I'd think that you wouldn't exactly like me to use 'magic'. Ah, probably you'd like everything, which only would give Goku and Vegeta their powers back But I'm very glad that you liked that one.

About me using my brains. That one made me smile. Actually because I don't know much about scientific things such like physics, chemistry or maths, I simply even can't explain anything in those terms (well, some things). And what considers using my fantasy – I try to keep things simple not to get entangled in my own world. There's no need to complicate things for my readers or myself.

What considers the previous dominance-fighting scene – yeah, I like it too. It has something catchy and fiery. What considers sex – nah, it was a small sex scene, not explicit at all, more showing overwhelming feelings, so you almost had it all. A cigarette? Hahahaha

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Yes, of course, I still want you to send me your ideas. And I didn't start anything yet – I can't without the inspiring pictures of Trunks .

So now I'm only a little evil? Ah, just to let you know – I'm not evil at all, I have horns only in the morning, while woken up at 4 AM. Well…and there's another case when I have horns…

Glad you liked the chapters!

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-17 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona, chapters 21 - 23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 22

Something was compressing his lungs and making his breathing difficult. Vegeta tried to push the unwelcome object away. It was a body. But before Vegeta's eyes fluttered open, he registered a familiar scent. Kakarott. Then he remembered.

Vegeta fondled a bite mark on his neck. _So now we are mated…_ He yawned then shook sleeping Kakarott off him completely. How much time had passed? The bright sun was over his head. He looked around. Ahrae wasn't there but he could still feel the isolating force field, and they were lying in a big crater. Yeah, the fight was really fun… Where was his wristband? He could understand that the clothes were gone but he couldn't comprehend why his wristband wasn't on his wrist. He stood up slowly, his body announcing but good about yesterday's beating. Vegeta soothed his sore side – there was a bruise about the size of the Eiffel Tower. Oh yeah, and his backside tingled a bit. He yawned one more time then kneeled next to Kakarott to look at his watch.

"Oh fuck! Kakarott, get up!" Vegeta punched Goku in the side. "We were out for ten hours!"

Goku's eyes shot open. "Shit!" He jumped to his feet, only to fall back on his butt. "Whoa…" Goku clutched his head. He groaned loudly then looked at Vegeta. "It feels like I have a huge hangover…only I didn't drink anything..."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I feel fine… That must be the bonding coming into effect." He thought a moment. "Actually I have no idea…I don't know how it works… I just know what your brother and that asshole Nappa told me…I had no time for details…" Vegeta looked around. "Where the hell did you put my wristband?"

Goku scratched his sore head and tried to remember. "Hmm…" Then his face lit up. "I know," he pointed with his finger to the nearest crater, "look over there."

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and went to check the hole. He noticed his black wristband protruding from the lumps of dirt. Vegeta took it and wiped it clean. "And what it did do to you?"

Goku blushed. "I don't know…it simply irritated me…I wanted you naked…all of you…"

Vegeta chuckled. He put his wristband on. "Let's go to find the girl." He watched how Kakarott got up slowly. Vegeta was a bit worried – he wasn't sure if it was normal…he didn't remember anyone telling him about 'side-effects'… "Does it hurt badly?"

"No, only when I make sudden moves," Goku, noticed that the prince was worried. "I'm sure it will pass soon." Then Goku noticed a huge bruise on Vegeta's side he frowned. "You are going to use a Senzu Bean."

Vegeta rolled his eyes instead of answering and pointed to the swelling bruise under Goku's eye. Of course Goku didn't see it. He also hadn't noticed his swollen nose. Vegeta pinched his own nose and found that it was sore too. Yeah, that was a good fight.

The prince held Goku just in time. He'd almost smashed headlong into the force field. "Don't you feel it?" Now Vegeta was really worried.

Goku blinked at him. "What should I feel?"

"The force field, we are inside it." Vegeta turned Goku's head to him. Observed his eyes, checked his head for bruises. Nothing. Goku seemed to be fine. Except he couldn't feel the force field!

Goku freed his head from Vegeta's grasp then reached his hand forward, touching the force field. "Hmm…strange. I could feel them perfectly before…"

"Hey, you, sleeping beauties," Ahrae's voice wafted though the air, "dress yourself and eat! We have a mission to accomplish!" Ahrae was standing on a small hump. Vegeta felt the force field disperse. The girl waited until they reached her then began to walk with them. "If you could demonstrate what I saw yesterday…Norayn would never have a chance! That was…unbelievable!"

Goku almost chocked. "You watched us?" He blushed fiercely.

Ahrae blushed even more. "Errmm…hmmm…no." She blinked innocently. "Hmm…just a bit…" She fidgeted with her hair. "I mean…hmm…I stopped watching after you…hmm…won."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She says she stopped after you began to fuck me."

Ahrae laughed nervously. "Hmm…yeah."

Goku thought a moment, his blush disappeared. "We were making love, Vegeta. Not fucking!" Goku put his finger to Vegeta's chest while he stopped to open the house's door.

"Whatever…" the prince sighed, entering the house, "…but that was really fun…" Vegeta smiled at his pleasant memories. He still could feel tingling in his backside and that worked as a reminder how good it was…

"Wait till he goes into heat…" Ahrae sighed. "Only a day or so and he won't be able to think about anything else…" Ahrae winked at Goku.

"What do you mean?" Goku knit his brows, while ransacking his clothes-capsule. "Vegeta was in heat one and a half a months ago…so he should have more than two and a half a month left 'til his next heat. Saiyans go into heat three or four times in a year. Vegeta's cycle is three times."

"Kakarott, you can tell her about your own cycle! If you think she would be so interested…" Vegeta angrily bared his canines at Goku. "And yes, I will go into heat soon and it will be more intense than all previous heats. That's how the mating works. Mating is intended for creation of a family."

"Uh…" Goku scratched his head. He finally found his clothes and now was waiting for Vegeta. "Isn't it a bit too soon?" He slowly backed up when Vegeta's eyes narrowed at him murderously.

"You asshole!" Vegeta fumed. "So now you are unhappy? And who was grumbling about children all the time?"

"So, you want children?" Goku grinned happily.

"No! I don't want any children!" Vegeta hissed at him. "I hate children!"

"But you love Trunks…" Goku furrowed his brows.

"I… I… yes. Shut the fuck up! I hate children! Why are you teasing me?" Vegeta hissed at him, his fists clenched, his tail lashing.

Goku stared at him stupefied. . Something wasn't right; Vegeta was skipping from one subject to another… Goku turned to Ahrae who was calmly serving the food on the table. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"His body is getting ready for the heat and his hormones are raging, the changes are very quick and he simply can't adjust to them. No big deal, it will pass soon. Don't worry," she calmly took another plate.

"And how do you know?" Vegeta turned to her, hissing. "Mind your own business! What do you know?" he snatched one sandwich with summer sausage and began to eat.

Ahrae faced him. "My mother is over thousand years…how many times do you think she was mated? I can tell you that five of her sixteen mates were Saiyans. So believe me – I know much more than you think!"

Vegeta stared at her for some time then took a bite from his sandwich. "Is it normal that Kakarott's head hurts?"

Ahrae blinked at sudden Vegeta's mood change. "Yes, it's normal. He's a dominant male, and the bond is taking effect on him. He might have some troubles with concentrating and such but it will pass after several hours."

"Okay." Vegeta finished his sandwich then reached for another. Ahrae slapped his hand.

"Go wash yourself and dress already!" Ahrae shook her head.

"Give him the fucking sandwich!" Goku definitely growled at Ahrae, almost leaping on her and nearly going Super Saiyan.

"Get lost, Kakarott! How many times I can say you are pissing me off worrying about my meal?" Vegeta hissed at his mate.

"Your meal is my concern!" Goku hissed back. "You are hungry, so eat!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta rose from the table. "I want to wash first!"

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Eat, I say!"

"Fuck you!"

"Grrr…" Goku took several deep breaths to calm him down before he could kill his new acquired mate. "Fine!" he turned his back to the prince.

Ignoring Ahrae's smirk, Vegeta snatched the sandwich from the table and went to the shower. He stuck his head through the bathroom door. "Are you coming or not?" he asked Kakarott. He saw the pleading look Kakarott gave to Ahrae and noticed how she smirked again. _Morons._

Goku couldn't believe how quickly Vegeta's moods changed: one second it seemed that Vegeta was close to attacking him, the next the prince wanted to bathe with him. Goku was sure he had never seen such behavior before. Earlier, while in heat, Vegeta simply was hornier than usual and the prince's body was emitting a stronger and richer scent than usual, but that was all. No mood changes! And he himself never suffered anything similar. Sure, before Piccolo told him, he had no idea about heat at all… But that didn't matter – never in his life had he gone through such quick mood swings! Goku sniffed the air. Yes, Vegeta's hormones were really raging: besides Vegeta's usual smell there was another…sweeter and heavier. It reminded him a bit of the smell of Vegeta in heat but still it was different, some strange mix…

While adjusting the water Goku watched Vegeta eating the sandwich. It irritated Goku: Vegeta was hungry yet despite this the prince still argued with him, likely only to show that he would not do as he was told. Goku sighed then suddenly cheered up: as long as Vegeta was eating he didn't need to be concerned. He quickly leaned in and kissed the bite mark on Vegeta's neck. Vegeta purred, almost choking on his sandwich, arched his eyebrows at him, calmly finished the sandwich, licked his fingertips clean and smirked at him then pushed the sponge into Goku's hand and went under the shower.

"Rub my back," the prince said, standing in the shower bath.

XXXXX

Goku stood outside the house while Ahrae capsulated it. He powered up. "You know," he turned to Vegeta, "I'll try to fly. Maybe the swamp has relented." Vegeta nodded.

Ahrae cheered when she saw Goku rising into the air and making several circles over their heads. She saw Vegeta following Goku. "Don't raise your ki too high! Don't draw unwelcome attention!" Ahrae shouted.

"How much is too high?" Goku asked Vegeta.

Vegeta thought a moment. "I think we should stay under fourth of Super Saiyan power."

Goku landed to pick up Ahrae. She thought about the plane but realized that it would be more convenient – no humming sound, less risk of falling (she thought twice about the latter point). But then she saw Vegeta's left eye twitch at her and decided that it still would be safer to fly with her plane. She silently cursed the jealous Saiyan. Moron! She had almost seven years until she hit puberty! She had no use for his 'precious Kakarott' now! And he knew it! And was still stupid enough to be jealous!

XXXXX

Goku grinned widely when he saw the swamp coming to end finally. He grinned the whole time they were flying over the small forest, the lake, and then wide grasslands with some buildings. His grin only increased when they reached a big building surrounded by lights this seemed to be the same tavern they all wanted to reach. It was dark already and it was decided they would rest there that night. They landed one kilometer away from the tavern then went on foot. Ahrae capsulated her sword in case someone would recognize it.

They entered the tavern and observed the surroundings. There were various species and races sitting at the tables. Everyone's heads turned. Goku smiled sheepishly. Vegeta snorted. Ahrae flashed her icy eyes at one dog-like customer who winked at her. They went to the receptionist who resembled an oversized frog.

"Have any free rooms?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah," the frog answered, not looking at him.

"One single room and one double," Vegeta ordered then turned to Ahrae when the frog looked at him expectantly. "Pay him," the prince told her. Ahrae rolled her eyes at him, asked how much and tossed several credits to the frog. The frog took the money and gave the keys.

XXXXX

Ahrae observed her room. It was a dump. Crumbling walls, one small dingy window with some faded cotton waste instead of curtains, tattered bed, which looked very suspicious (Ahrae wondered if the bedclothes were changed), creaky floor. She decided that she had overpaid. She wondered why in the hell they decided to stop here. Then remembered: the Saiyans wanted some variety in their meals and, Vegeta wanted beer. She sighed. At least they wouldn't be here long: just to eat, and sleep then they would proceed on their journey.

Ahrae left her room and went to check on the Saiyans. She found them already on their way to the first floor, heading for a meal. She joined them. They all didn't leave anything in their rooms – they carried their belongings with them in their capsules around their waists.

They sat at the wooden table in the corner. After a while a waitress came to them. She was the same race as Ragas: had blond hair, blue lips and yellow eyes. Vegeta felt an instant hatred for her. Goku snuggled closer to the prince and began to growl at her. The poor waitress stood there, her eyes wide. She backed up from Goku and turned to Ahrae.

"Two beers, hama juice, and food, lots of food," Ahrae ordered.

"What beer do you want? We have krma, hasa and jemu."

Ahrae blinked then turned to Vegeta. "What beer do you want?"

"Jemu," Vegeta growled at the waitress. "And bring everything edible, that means nothing that was crawling and slimy when it was alive."

The waitress nodded and went to fulfill their request. Goku's tail around Vegeta's waist loosened and his head possessively dipped into the bite mark on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta's loud moan stilled the talking in the tavern. Goku raised his head at the unusual silence and saw everyone staring at them. He felt his cheeks flash red and then noticed a light blush on Vegeta's nose.

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta hissed threateningly at the audience, his scowl making everyone go back to their previous doings. The light blush on Vegeta's face didn't reduce the effect.

While the trio was waiting for their meal, Goku went to the bathroom.

Vegeta surprised turned his head at the man who quickly sat in the free place next to him. The man smiled at the prince.

"Hi," the man said.

Vegeta blinked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing particularly, I just thought I would buy you a drink, get to know you."

Vegeta felt blush spreading over his face. Damn hormones! But before Vegeta opened his mouth to curse the stranger in all languages he knew, the man noticed the fresh bite mark on the prince's shoulder. The man's face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the man blushed at his mistake. "I didn't notice." He rose from the table. "Have a nice evening."

"Hey," Ahrae motioned for the man who was going back to his table, "come here!" She patted the place next to her. Vegeta's brows rose in surprise but she shrugged. "I need some company too. I hope you don't mind?" she asked Vegeta sweetly. Vegeta understood that she didn't want him to say anything. He simply sighed.

XXXXX

Vegeta put his empty mug on the table and belched. He covered his mouth and apologized. That earned him several smirks from his bottle-friends. They were no more sober than him. Vegeta turned his head to a totally sloshed Goku who was sleeping next to him his head on the table. The prince was near blacking out too. His intoxicated mind began to wonder how in the hell he ended up with three other men sitting against him and Kakarott but then got lost somewhere between the first mug of jemu and the toast to their mating. The prince's eyelids felt heavy and, after several swigs from Goku's still half-full mug, all coherent thought left his mind.

Two of three boozy men looked each other in the face, took Goku's still half-full mug and stumbled back to their table.

"Finally," muttered the third, looking at muzzy Vegeta. He went to Vegeta, freed him from Goku's possessive but limp tail, tossed the prince over his shoulder and went to the second floor.

TBC


	23. Part 23

**Come Together** by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-17 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona, chapters 21-23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S) 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: And again – in this chapter there's a very, very humble rape scene. I was afraid that whoever runs fanfic might have a heatstroke. So, if you want to read the scene how it was written originally, go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or go to adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere (on whole three sites! Hahaha…).

Part 23 (Don't miss chapter 22. I updated two chapters at once.)

Vegeta dangled for some time over the man's shoulder then was tossed on a creaking bed, in a dark room. The dark-haired man observed the helpless Saiyan on his bed for some time then decided that this wasn't quite the way he wanted. He approached the bed, picked up the Saiyan then put him on the big table in the middle of the room. Yes, much better. What a decoration. While observing his catch he caught his breath. Damn Saiyan was almost tiny but weighed a ton! Ready, he thought, let's have some fun until that orange dressed fool wakes up from his beauty sleep or that big-eyed and big-mouthed girl missed her friends. Well, maybe it would be better if she missed him. It would be nice to fuck her too.

He watched as the Saiyan writhed drunkenly beneath him. As he and his friends entered the tavern, he instantly recognized the two as Saiyans, and he'd smelled the faint aroma, wafting from the Saiyan. The Saiyan was going in heat. It was a pity that he'd had a protective mate and friend at his side, but eventually everything turned out just all right. The fact that the Saiyan was going in heat was really a big plus. And those pills of his were wonders: he still couldn't believe that that powerful and arrogant Saiyan was his to do everything he wanted. He fidgeted with the bite mark on the Saiyans neck, contently smirked at the Saiyan's reaction: the Saiyan murmured something then began to purr. The Saiyan struggled for more contact, his eyes fluttered open – there wasn't any spark of awareness, only lust. The Saiyan's breathing was too uneven; his body temperature was surpassing its limits. That wasn't normal effect of the pills but as long as the Saiyan was breathing it didn't concern him in any way.

He leaned down and kissed the Saiyan. Yes, the Saiyan knew how to do that. Soon the room was filled with incoherent sounds of pleasure. He felt the heat rising: both his and Saiyan's. He tossed his own pants aside.

XXXXX

The Saiyans weren't in their room. That was a bit strange. They had a long journey tomorrow, like every day, and the morons were still out. Most likely they were just groping each other somewhere in the nearest closet.

Ahrae closed the door behind her and climbed downstairs, cursing the Saiyans in all languages she knew. Her eyes swept through the battered and scratched tables. Well, she'd found one. Goku seemed to be asleep. She sat opposite him, kicked his feet under the table. The moron was completely drunk!

"Where is your Prince?"

Goku stirred then blinked several times then looked at Ahrae while seemingly trying to comprehend something. "I'm totally trashed." He put his head back on the table and slept further.

Ahrae sighed. Well, at least he knew he was drunk…

"Do you need some company?"

Ahrae shook her head in denial at some green guy who was standing on her right, wrapped in the smoke fog that was spread out like a huge carpet all over the place.

"I think you do need. Your boyfriend is useless," the green guy insisted. Now he was almost hovering over Ahrae.

Ahrae ignored the guy. She wiggled out from her seat, not touching the guy, stood up and went to Goku's side. The guy grabbed her wrist. Ahrae turned around; looked at her wrist in his hand then her icy eyes met his. "Let me go."

The guy gave a nasty smile and tried to grab one of her breasts. After Ahrae's fist smashed his nose he ceased, though. She sent him flying into the nearest wall then turned her attention to other people in the room.

"You want some too?" she calmly asked the annoyed friends of the creep. All of them now were standing against her. They looked aggressive and drunk and a bit unsure what to do with her. It seemed that their foggy minds got the fact that she was probably stronger than all of them put together.

"No, that was a misunderstanding," one of them slowly sat back at their table, motioning to others to follow his example. They did.

Ahrae nodded, flung Goku over her left shoulder and went upstairs. She knew that must have been an amusing sight – a short girl with a bulky Saiyan on her back…

Ahrae left Goku in his and Vegeta's room and went to search for the other loser.

XXXXX

Suddenly he was pushed away, hard. He hit the floor, heard how the Saiyan winced at contact loss. It was the girl. She was leaning over the Saiyan and was asking him something. He saw that her attempts were useless. He laughed when he saw the girl coming to him.

"Want to be next?" he asked, smirking then stood up. "You have a nice body too…"

The girl stopped near him and bared her canines at him. He smiled. Stupid girl. And then he gasped in disbelief when she grabbed him by his hair and raised him in the air. He hissed in pain and tried to hit her, but she smashed his nose with her free hand. He howled in pain, feeling blood running down his face. How the fuck she was able to do that!

"You shit, what is this! What did you give him!" she hissed, lifting her fist again.

He flinched in fear then managed a smirk through the pain. "Don't worry – those pills will soon wear off. He won't even remember anything."

"Good," the girl hit him again then tossed back to the ground, extending her hand.

He gasped when the girl's eyes flashed red. "I would kill you now, but I know that he will have more fun with you, so you will have to wait a bit," she lowered her hand and turned back to the naked Saiyan on the table.

Ahrae sighed. Vegeta still was erect. She looked for his clothes but they were shredded into pieces. She grabbed the curtain, peeled it off from the set and covered the prince. She cradled Vegeta in her arms and went to her room. She carefully laid him on her bed. His temperature was too high and his breathing was heavy. It wasn't normal. Ahrae scratched her head, thinking what to do then opened her capsule with water.

She put the empty glass on the floor and sat next to Vegeta. His breathing was calming down and temperature was returning to normal. She realized she should inform Goku what happened but wasn't sure if the tavern wouldn't turn into rubble after that. She clenched her fists. Oh how she wanted to kill that perverted bastard! She smiled thinking what Vegeta would do to the son-of-a-bitch.

XXXXX

Vegeta groaned painfully. He clutched his head before opening his eyes. He was in a room. Kakarott wasn't there. He wasn't tied. He was naked lying in a bed. Beside him was Ahrae. Vegeta's eyes widened. _How much did I drink?_ Then he noticed that the girl was dressed.

Ahrae yawned. "Already up? Thought you would sleep longer…" Then she noticed Vegeta's wide eyes. "Oh…oh…you don't remember anything…" Then she realized that she was confusing him even more. "I mean, do you remember the guy you were drinking with? He slipped something in your drink and when the pills started to work he brought you in his room."

"He did what!" the vein on Vegeta's forehead bulged out. His breathing hitched. "Did he?"

"No," Ahrae shook her head. "I got in time."

"You killed him?" Vegeta stared at her hopefully. He tried to remember at least something, but it was useless. He didn't remember anything after he passed out at the table.

Ahrae shrugged her shoulders. "No, I let him go. He was asking so nicely…"

"You did what!" Vegeta forgot he was naked and leapt to his feet on the bed, breaking it and almost tumbling over.

Ahrae covered her eyes demonstratively. "Get dressed or something."

"Fuck you! How could you!"

Ahrae sighed. "Moron. Of course I didn't let him go. He is still in his room. I trapped him in a force field. Asshole must be scared to death."

Vegeta grinned like a maniac. "That I like." He shot through the door but came back after he realized he didn't know the guy's room. "Which room?"

Ahrae shook her head. "First get dressed. Walk around here naked and you'll only attract more perverts," she smiled at him, " get dressed then come back and I'll tell you."

Vegeta shot through the door again, this time into his and Goku's room. "Hi, Kakarott! Bye, Kakarott!" Vegeta grabbed his clothes-capsule and disappeared before sleepy Goku could ask something.

Ahrae drank her water while Vegeta was dressing.

"Make him suffer," Ahrae tapped her fingers on the table. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"You can join me," Vegeta smirked, putting his hand into the sleeve. "Or are you afraid of screams and some blood?"

Ahrae snorted. "No, the opposite, I'm afraid that I would like that too much…" She shifted in her chair. "Bastard!"

XXXXX

Vegeta saw him as soon as he entered the room. He was sprawled on the floor in the force field made by Ahrae. Son-of-a-bitch. He was so fucking brave when he knew he wouldn't remember anything at all. Uncouth asshole!

Vegeta reached the guy and kicked him into his ribs, calculating his power and trying not to kill him instantly. The guy blinked in pain and confusion then woke up completely.

"Uhh…it's you…" the guy gripped his left side. He gave Vegeta a nervous smile.

Vegeta gave his best smirk ever. "Yeah, it's me…"

XXXXX

After hearing first screams Ahrae was glad that she chose not to go with Vegeta. She increased the silence field over Vegeta and the pervert. Of course, no one was able to hear them but she didn't want to hear them either – the prince took his time. She wasn't content about that, but she already knew what he would do before telling him where the man was.

She didn't want to be alone. She decided to check how Goku was doing.

Goku was trying to get up. He blinked, trying to concentrate on Ahrae's face; she had purposely and loudly flung the door in order to wake him up. "My head hurts," he announced in a squeaking voice.

"What you were trying to do?" Ahrae asked while sitting up at the table. "Was that some kind of bet? Who could be the king of the drunken idiots?"

"We were celebrating our mating," Goku justified himself.

"Good celebration, I'd say…" Ahrae thought a moment. She wasn't sure if she should say something about Vegeta's last night, but he was Vegeta's mate, and a very inattentive one. And he had a right to know in order to make insure it wouldn't happen again. "Goku, Vegeta is going in heat. Of course you can feel that. You shouldn't ever leave him alone. The places here are dangerous, he's a very appealing target…"

Goku stopped clutching his head. He looked her on the face, worry clear on his own face. "What happened yesterday and where is he?" Goku immediately checked for Vegeta's ki but didn't find it. He got nervous.

"He's fine, but one of your bottle-friends slipped something into his drink." Ahrae braced herself in the chair waiting for the oncoming tirade.

"What!" Goku was on his feet, clutching his pounding head, his ki rising rapidly. "Where is Vegeta! What happened!"

"Lower your ki!" Ahrae hissed. "Nothing happened. I found him faster than that guy could have raped him."

"What!" Goku's canines flashed his ki jumping up again. "How is that possible? Vegeta…"

"…Was drunk and drugged and affected by his oncoming heat. He had no idea what was going on when I found him. Don't leave him again," Ahrae nervously watched very agitated Goku.

"Where is he?" Goku's voice became very calm, too calm.

"Killing the guy who drugged him. I put the silence and power fields."

"That's good," Goku grit his teeth, the dark flames dancing in his eyes. "Bastard!"

Then he froze a bit confused. "Wait, you left the pervert for Vegeta to kill?"

"Well, I couldn't just take away his right, could I?"

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Goku wanted to shake his head but refused the thought. "Vegeta can loose control. He can become dangerous, you never know what he might do…"

"He doesn't show any aggression towards you. You can control him if that is what happens."

Goku laughed, amused. "Control Vegeta? I can do that only to the extent he wants and lets me. I have no control over him. Yes, I can push him into one side or the other when he doubts himself or is unsure, but I wouldn't be able to change anything if he wanted something badly…"

Ahrae shrugged. She knew better. Or she thought she knew.

Goku looked around. "Is there a shower somewhere?" He decided to let Vegeta deal with his attacker on his own.

"Dream on… Have you seen the toilets? If even there are showers somewhere, I would advise not to use them."

Goku tugged at his clothes. "Damn."

Ahrae laughed. She thought a moment. "I can try, though. I might end up flooding the whole tavern, but hell it would be an improvement, they do need to scrub this place," she smiled at confused Goku. "I can create a force field and make some hot water, I won't bother you with the rest."

Goku enthusiastically nodded and immediately began to peel his clothes off. Ahrae pushed the table out of her way, stood up in the middle of the room.

"Goku, you know, you should have waited till I turn around or something…" Ahrae sighed, raising her eyes from Goku's crotch to his face.

"I didn't notice you were such a modest person. You didn't complain while watching us fight…" Goku grinned at her but turned his back to her which didn't help much.

"No, your nudity doesn't bother me at all," Ahrae laughed, "but it would bother your mate. You know, he might kill me for staring at your naked ass…"

"Oh…I didn't think about that." Goku scratched his head sheepishly. Now he wasn't sure which side of his to turn to Ahrae…

"I think it will do now," Ahrae motioned for Goku to enter the 'shower'.

Goku turned around and gasped. He stared the force field, which was filled with raining, steaming water, falling from the round top of the field and bouncing at the invisible walls around. The water didn't gather at the bottom, it just disappeared somewhere. "Incredible," Goku tentatively reached out his hand to touch the water. "Maybe you can make some soap, sponge and a towel?"

Ingrate. Ahrae sighed. "Check in your capsule," she shook her head, refusing to deal with the soap. "And just rise your ki to dry, I put power field up."

"Oh, right." Goku remembered that he must have soap and a sponge somewhere in the capsules. "Can you teach me that?" He asked while opening his all capsules one by one.

"No, you wouldn't be able to learn that. You have none of the necessary genes for magic, it would be only waste of time."

"Pity," Goku sighed, entering the 'shower'. "It's a bit cold," Goku complained, softly. "Hot, hot, hot!" he leapt from the force field after Ahrae increased the temperature. "It was just a bit cold, not freezing," he laughed, his skin reddened from the hot water.

"You're annoying," Ahrae put her hands on her hips. "I have never done this before and instead of being grateful, you just complain about the stupid water. Keep your mouth shut and enjoy!"

"Uhh…I'll, just bear it …" Goku gave her a toothy grin.

"Grrr…" Ahrae stomped her foot on the green carpet. Goku caught himself thinking that now she reminded Bulma. "Try now, it should be fine."

This time Goku showered without any problems. Not long after he finished, Vegeta returned. Neither Goku nor Ahrae asked about what he'd done. There was no need – Vegeta was all covered in blood. It wasn't his.

"Vegeta, it won't happen again, I promise." Goku was standing before Vegeta, his tail writhing guiltily behind him.

"Hell, it wouldn't happen anyway!" Vegeta shook his fist angry not noticing Goku's apologetic appearance. "I fucking splashed his guts all over the tavern!" Suddenly Vegeta's fury dispersed. He smelled Goku. "Where did you get the shower?" After Goku pointed at the girl, Vegeta calmly requested for the shower too.

Ahrae looked at Vegeta, at all the drying blood on him "Uhhh…" she blinked, unsure. "Okay, but I can't leave the room, I'm not used to the spell… I wouldn't be able to control it otherwise…"

Vegeta just shrugged. Like Ahrae hadn't seen him naked before… Then suddenly the prince's head snapped at her, his left eyes twitching. "You had been watching my mate?"

"Uhh…no," Ahrae became very nervous. With that all blood on him, twitching eye, bulging vein on his forehead and bared teeth the prince looked really scary. And if you'd add in that threatening growl…

Goku's tail snatched Vegeta's waist just in case if that tried something stupid. "Vegeta, she turned around, you have no reason to be jealous. Just take a shower and we'll be going…"

Vegeta's growl disappeared. He blinked not understanding why he had been so agitated a moment before: Ahrae was just a child and he couldn't smell anything else only soap. "You can let me go," he carefully tugged at Kakarott's tail. "And I'm not jealous!"

XXXXX

They reached the city of Masar before sunset. The city had about 7,000 residents and almost the same amount of travelers. It was because the Masar was located between other two much bigger cities. The only way to reach them was to travel through Masar. Because of this interesting planet's magic and abilities there was no point in using cars or planes. You could use them if you wanted, but no one knew how the journey might end. You might safely land in the place you wanted or just crash somewhere in the middle of the swamp. You could drive a car but as there were no roads it was useless. The first workers who tried to build roads were simply swallowed by the ground. That was taken into consideration, and of course, there were no volunteers after that. Some tried to ride bicycles or motorbikes, but usually ended up stuck into the mud. That was a really funny planet.

Goku was fascinated to see an overgrown black cat, which was roughly equivalent to the size of a horse, used by local people for traveling longer distances and to work in the fields. It tried to bite him though, when he wanted to give it a potato.

"At least it's clean here," Ahrae looked around. She was content to notice a market where were various fruits and vegetables sold.

"Wait till we get into a hotel…" Vegeta said, crunching his nose.

"You're a bloody pessimist," Goku shook his head at the prince. Goku liked the city too. It reminded him of the places seen in western movies: wide, dirt roads and one or two floor houses with small windows.

They settled in a small hotel in the middle of the city. The hotel was clean and neat and even the prince agreed that it could have been worse.

They room was strange bluish color but it looked quite nice, especially for Vegeta, who liked any kind of blue. The brown carpet in the middle of the floor was fluffy and soft, and Goku nearly tripped on it every time he just stepped on. Hearing his mate's constant squealing, Vegeta finally lost his temper and threw the rug into the corner, making his mate's life much easier.

Because of the security they all settled into one room. Ahrae warned the Saiyans to refrain from any sexual activities with her in the room. There was no resistance. Despite his oncoming heat Vegeta didn't show any interest in sex. The more they got closer to Trunks the more worried and nervous Vegeta became. Goku was relieved that Vegeta unleashed his fury on that pervert in the tavern, he was afraid Vegeta might snap.

They ate the dinner in the hotel's dining room then went to bed.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, **Water 81**! Yeah, well…they are sort of married now, aren't they, hahaha?

Ah, burning for some action? Don't blame you. I had been dragging this for…well for 23 chapters of course, and I'm still going to drag this. But you can calm down – the beginning of the end starts after chapter 24. Overall Come Together consists of 28 chapters which means that we finally are coming to an end.

And yes! There would be many heads rolling, many at the same time. Oh, well, but I'm going to disappoint you – I didn't bother with detailed description. Oops!

Hello, **Seenai**! You have always wanted to ask? So why haven't you asked earlier?

I'm from Lithuania (it's a small country in the middle of Europe at the Baltic Sea. Lithuania has only a bit over 3,5million people). I learned English while studying at university.

Have more questions? You are free to ask.

Hello, **falconsblade**! Hmm…what do you mean by that? If you are asking where are the uncut, original parts/chapters, go to Google, write 'mediaminer org' and enter. As I write under the same nickname everywhere it will be easy to find the fic (have in mind that the fic will be in NC-17 category. I doubt that you reached the age, but whatever). Or you can go to adultfanfiction net. Choose 'search' and insert my penname. Easy.

And a simple request for the next time – please, read the notes before starting to read the chapters. If you had read them, there wouldn't have been questions like this one.

Thanks.

**Come Together**by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-16 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona; chapters 21-23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 24-28 beta-read by achillona).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

**Note**: this chapter contains a sex scene. If you want to read it as it was written originally and get all the lemon, go to mediaminer org (choose NC-17 category) or to adultfanfiction net (choose yaoi section). I write under the same nickname everywhere.

**Another note**: you did read the summary before beginning to read this story, didn't you? Don't complain now.

Part 24

The sun extended its hands through the window and carefully touched the sleeping Saiyan's eyes. He didn't wake up, just snuggled closer to the other Saiyan, who seemed to be sleeping not so fast and began to stir.

"Vegeta," Goku softly called. "Vegeta, wake up."

Vegeta blinked slowly then yawned and stretched. He practically didn't sleep this night. His nervousness and anxiety about his son were driving him crazy. And when he finally managed to convince himself to get some rest, it was time to get up. He turned his head to the girl's bed. She was still sleeping. Vegeta smirked.

"Bring some water, Kakarott," he whispered.

"I heard that," Ahrae yawned then opened her heavenly blue eyes to give Vegeta a hellish glare. She got up, dressed as quickly as the Saiyans, but when she wanted to put her armor on Vegeta shook his head. They needed to avoid looking like warriors, especially with such high quality armors.

XXXXX

The sun had just risen, but the city was already crowded with people. They rushed, moved, shouted, and Goku didn't feel very well not understanding a word said or written in the tabloids. But he was more worried about Vegeta. The prince was clearly nervous and almost shaking. Goku suddenly gave into the need to comfort his mate: he quickly drew Vegeta close to him, making Vegeta gasp in surprise. He gently stroked Vegeta's back then kissed him on the claim mark.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry," Goku softly whispered into his mate's ear, ignoring the trespassers' inquiring glances.

"I don't believe you," Vegeta answered in the same soft tone Goku had used. But nevertheless Goku felt Vegeta lean into his embrace, accepting the comfort he was offering.

Goku swept through Vegeta's dark hair. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"No."

Goku didn't say anything; nothing could change that anyway. He felt the slow and shy attempts to escape his arms. He let go of the prince, but only after he kissed his cheek reassuringly.

They walked for five minutes in silence then Vegeta noticed white towers of a big building in the distance. That was Norayn's base. They couldn't reach the building itself as it was surrounded by barracks and by a big, wide ditch full of water. They could see four guards at the gates. Not many, but why did you need any of them when you had thousands of armed men behind that wall anyway? After Goku, Vegeta and Ahrae found a hill and used binoculars they were able to see that two men, who by their uniforms Vegeta recognized as Sadars, guarded the enormous size building itself. That wasn't good, because that race, besides it's incredible strength, had mind reading abilities and was just perfect to guard the front door.

"How are your mind's disguising abilities?" Vegeta asked Ahrae, who seemed to be concentrating on something other than the building.

Ahrae shrugged. "I'm Fire Clan; if they tried to check my mind you wouldn't see them alive again… I could create a false mind though…"

Vegeta nodded. He knew that, just wanted to be sure. Ahrae was young, damn, how she was young, and he wasn't sure how she was able to cope with that. He saw, several times even, how Sadars ended up completely going mad or just dying in an instant while foolishly trying to access a Fire Clan member's mind. Every cell of a Fire Clan member's body contained the most needed memories and information. And while dealing only with the memories and information, which was stored in the brain, the mind reader just wasn't able to cope with all that information which flooded his/her head, it didn't even matter that it was all the same. But Fire Clan's members, mostly mages, were able to create something similar to a mind-simulator when needed. They used it to trick Sadars and show them only what they wanted to show. Vegeta was good at controlling his mind too, but he wasn't very sure how Goku would cope with that. He hoped that their bond could help, but then brushed the thought away – the bond was too fresh. They still couldn't get any practical use out of it.

"We don't even know if your son is here…" Ahrae observed the grounds once again. That looked like suicide. She sighed after a stern look given by Goku.

"One way or another the place is going down," Goku said before Vegeta could have said something to Ahrae.

Vegeta shook his head. "If Trunks isn't in here we would give away that we are here, and Norayn would know that. We need to know if he really is in there. We need information."

Ahrae looked at them. "I can contact one of my clan members who is in that building. I had no idea we had members who are here but one of them really is. I can feel that member, his mind isn't tamed. Our bond is strong enough for me to reach him, but he can't do the same, he is too weak and that's why I think this is a male, so besides information he is no good to us…"

Vegeta stared at her. "Why didn't you tell us that before!"

"I just got to know that now! And I'm not so sure. As said this is probably a male, so the clan bond is weak. I could have misunderstood the signal."

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the binoculars. "So what the fuck you are waiting for! Contact him!"

Ahrae rolled her eyes. "It's done already. We are meeting in Tmarax pub; it's the pub I saw near the base. He can't answer me, so I just hope he'll come there. I have one hour. I'll go alone – I don't know if he will cooperate with us. He is a male, his ties with my clan can be too weak, he might be a traitor." She went silent. "Or he can think that I'm a traitor, because I'm helping you…"

Goku shook his head. "It might be a trap. You can't go alone."

Ahrae nodded. "I know, but we have no choice – if they catch us all, everything is failed. Don't worry, I'll be careful. And I'll make those assholes dance before they can bring me down," she hissed, her voice raised.

They observed the grounds once again then went back into their hotel and tried to wait the time til Ahrae went to meet her clan's member. She went away and Goku and Vegeta were left sitting in anxious silence: Goku staring through the window at the busy street, Vegeta thinking that he needed a drink, but realizing that that was a bad idea and settling for a cup of tea.

Goku turned his head from the window to Vegeta as he silently crawled from his chair and went to the sink. Goku shifted uncomfortably while watching Vegeta retrieve a cup for tea from under the sink. He almost was hypnotized as Vegeta's silky tail swished in the air while Vegeta couldn't decide which cup or mug he wanted. Goku's eyes followed the tail mesmerized, he suddenly wanted top grab that tail and feel the fur with his fingers. 'To grab that gorgeous ass, to throw Vegeta on the ground and ravish him.' Goku realized there was something weird going on. Pfeh, like he cared.

"Vegeta, I want sex." Probably never in his life was Goku blunter.

Vegeta almost dropped the mug he had finally chosen, his tail froze in the air. "No." The tail proceeded its excited swishing.

Goku's eyes bulged out. "What?" He couldn't believe his ears. Vegeta refusing sex? He must be dreaming…

"I don't want to get pregnant," Vegeta calmly explained. "We don't have any condoms and such…"

Goku's brows furrowed. "What problem is that? We can do that in many ways."

Vegeta crunched his nose. That heat-thing was affecting Kakarott, and badly… He put his cup on the table. "I don't want that."

Now Goku gave horrified look to Vegeta. "How is that possible!"

Vegeta filled his mug, thinking. "I don't know. I want sex, but just don't feel like… Must be a submissive-thing…" he glared to Goku's side, "I don't like that!"

"Me neither!" Goku agreed. "I want sex. Any kind? Oral?" he hopefully suggested.

"No, you wouldn't be able to stop," Vegeta shook his head. "From what I have heard, it's pretty obsessing, that heat after the mating. You probably would just fuck me silly…"

Goku grinned happily at the thought. Vegeta glared at him. "Just jerk off or something, I'll leave you and go for a walk."

Goku's eyes widened. "I'd be damned if I let you walk alone while you're in heat!" Goku growled threateningly at the thought, his eyes possessively fixing on Vegeta's.

Vegeta just shrugged and sipped his hot tea. Goku sighed and looked back to the window and concentrated on some club opposite the street. That didn't last long. He could scent a rich, tasty aroma wafting from Vegeta, filling the room slowly. He turned back to Vegeta. Damn, the stupid thing was subconsciously swishing its tail around the air, which made Vegeta's pheromones reach every corner of his brain. Goku couldn't tear his eyes away from the prince. Vegeta was begging to be fucked. "Damn, stop it!" frustrated he pointed at Vegeta's tail.

Vegeta stared at his happily waving tail behind his back. Interesting. Vegeta wrapped his tail back around his waist.

Goku observed his fresh claim-mark on Vegeta's tanned shoulder. It was healed, but he could perfectly see the oval tooth marked circle. He grinned, his chest puffing out in pride. Goku whimpered and put his head on the table. Unbelievable. That scent was killing him. Well…his brain at least, his nether regions were very, very alive…

Vegeta looked at his miserable mate. He was for sex too, but just didn't want to end up pregnant. Maybe check chemists' shops here? Nah, Kakarott might just snap and simply forget to use it. That would be so much like Kakarott…

Vegeta sighed, he looked at Goku again. Or maybe..? He felt himself shudder. Never. He hated kids. Except Trunks, of course. But he didn't like Trunks either when he was a screaming bundle in shitty diapers. Nightmare. No, not even for Kakarott. Never.

Vegeta yawned. All the worrying and the approaching heat made him tired. "I'm going to sleep." He stood up, leaving his unfinished tea. He headed to the double bed.

Goku absentmindedly nodded, his eyes fixed on Vegeta's swaying hips, while the prince strolled to the bed, the silky, brown tail accompanying the prince's hips perfectly. Goku shook his head, trying to get rid of all kinds of fuzzy images. He opened the window even further to clear the air. His head slowly turned around to Vegeta by itself. He almost drooled, letting his eyes wander over Vegeta's body while the prince was undressing. He sighed in regret as the gorgeous body slipped under the covers. Goku wondered what to do: he couldn't go to sleep in one bed with Vegeta, he already could see himself spreading Vegeta's thighs, and he wouldn't be able to sleep in such a state. Goku looked at his lap. Let's take a shower.

After some fifteen minutes he came back to the room, his body pleasantly tingling with relief, relaxed in a numb, but very pleasant manner. Goku sighed contently. Now he could sleep with Vegeta in one bed.

XXXXX

Vegeta lay in a bed next to Goku and wasn't able to sleep. He woke up before a good hour and just wasn't able to sleep. It was simply too hot. He cursed the damn city, went to the bathroom and drank a glass of cold water. Vegeta jealously looked at Goku who seemed to be sleeping like a baby. He sighed and nestled back into the bed. He tossed and turned for several minutes. Finally he gave in and simply lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. That wasn't good. Each time when he didn't have anything to occupy himself, he would end up thinking about Trunks and his possible tortures.

Vegeta sighed. Luckily this time his mind wasn't keen on self-denial and self-destruction. No, instead he found himself thinking that he was lucky to have such a mate as Kakarott. Kakarott was powerful, attentive, intelligent, trustworthy and sexy. He remembered their mating. He chuckled contently: he had to take a Senzu Bean after that. Of course neither of them was injured very badly. but the bruises would have drawn attention to them. Otherwise…otherwise the prince would have preferred to heal on his own, because these bruises were the proof of a good fight and fierce sex.

Vegeta knit his brows. He was thinking a lot about sex lately. Then he froze in disbelief – the room was vibrating from rich and intense purring. That was his purring! And then it occurred to him that it was not because of air. That it was because of the damn Saiyan heat! He stilled the sound as much as possible and tried to relax. It didn't help. Didn't help a bit. Instead he felt that the heat in his body began to rise. And the purring came back again. He growled at himself angrily – he wasn't able to control his own body. He cursed Radditz mentally for not warning that the heat after the mating could be so strong. Had he known, he would have never mated under such circumstances. How was he going to rescue his son in this state! He couldn't even concentrate enough to still that damn purring!

Vegeta almost moaned when the engulfing feeling trailed from the bite mark on his shoulder directly to his groin. He inhaled deeply several times in order to calm himself down. That was mistake. Kakarott's scent made him dizzy. He felt like there would have been a hit delivered to his head. He didn't realize it was possible, but his purring became even louder. He grit his teeth as another racking wave of longing washed over his body.

Goku woke up slowly. He wasn't sure why. He turned his head to his side, where Vegeta lay. Goku was surprised to hear a loud vibrating sound coming from there. Vegeta was purring. Strange. He observed Vegeta's face. Though the prince's eyes were closed, he definitely wasn't sleeping. Goku's nose caught a very pleasant aroma wafting from Vegeta. He observed Vegeta's tail, which was trashing under sheets; it slid from under the covers and reached into his direction. Goku smiled contently when it brushed over his thigh then stomach. Then he gasped when it wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him to its owner.

Goku felt a bit dizzy when a new wave of that blissful aroma reached his senses. And that rich purring! And then he realized. Heat. Vegeta was in damn heat. Full force.

He observed Vegeta's face. Vegeta was purring loudly, his body arching from some strange tremors. His hands were fisted into the bed sheets, lips parted, eyes closed. Then Goku noticed that Vegeta's hips were slightly moving, not much but he was moving. How long was he in this state! Why didn't he say anything!

"Vegeta?" Goku touched the prince's forehead. His eyes widened – Vegeta was burning up! Goku waited til Vegeta's eyes opened and his dazed sight concentrated on him. "Do you want me to..?"

Vegeta swallowed audibly, his purring ceasing for a moment then restarting again, only this time even louder. "Yes."

Goku removed the sheet between them. Goku felt Vegeta's whole body shiver at the contact with the air in the room. Goku leaned to Vegeta's mouth. The kiss was hurried and he felt Vegeta pull away. Goku was a bit worried. Vegeta's eyes were still closed and he couldn't read what he did wrong.

"I don't think I need more foreplay," Vegeta panted, laying his head back on the pillow.

Oh. Goku smiled.

INSERTION OF LEMON

Goku caught his breath, raised his head from Vegeta's chest and looked down. Vegeta stared at him his black eyes wide, his breath still somewhat ragged. Suddenly the prince pushed him away and bolted into the bathroom. Soon Goku heard water running.

"Do you need help?" Goku asked not sure what he was supposed to do now.

"I think you have already helped enough!" Vegeta's loud growl wafted from the bathroom.

Goku hung his head. His mate was angry, and had a fucking good reason for that. What if Vegeta thinks that he purposely did that! Goku shivered. –Probably the rest of his life he would live as a eunuch. Goku waited for Vegeta to come back from the bathroom. He uneasily fidgeted with bed sheets. Finally he heard the water stopping and after several seconds the door opened.

Vegeta laid down, his back to him.

"Vegeta, I didn't want that…" Goku slowly reached his hand to Vegeta's back.

"I told you not to finish inside me!" Vegeta was slightly trembling. He felt Kakarott's hand stroking his back. He knew Kakarott wasn't tricking him, but he was simply angry and afraid. The last thing that they needed was pregnancy. "Go to sleep. What's done is done."

Goku was relieved. Vegeta wasn't angry with him. He pulled Vegeta closer to him and after several seconds was asleep.

XXXXX

Goku yawned and stretched between white sheets. He blinked several times. It was morning already. He cuddled closer to sleeping Vegeta.

Then Goku realized something – the heat smell wasn't here. Goku smelled Vegeta again. No, the prince wasn't in heat. Goku blinked. _But then that would mean that… _Vegeta was pregnant.

Goku slowly trailed his hand to Vegeta's abdomen. Of course he still couldn't feel anything, but the simple thought about the child, about his and Vegeta's child… Goku smiled contently and kissed Vegeta's nape. But then he frowned. That wasn't good. They needed to find and rescue Trunks. Who knows what battles were waiting for them? And Vegeta was pregnant. What if he lost the child! Shit.

Vegeta stirred. He opened his eyes, yawned. "Did she come back?" he asked.

"I don't know. Likely not, she would have come here," Goku was worried. He pulled Vegeta onto his lap. "Do you want to eat?"

Vegeta shuddered. Somehow the thought about food… "No." He felt Kakarott's hands stroking his abdomen. He leaned back, putting his head on Kakarott's shoulder and relaxed. He felt relieved, filled, sated. A bit tired, but not much. That must be the effects of the heat. And then Vegeta frowned. Heat? He wasn't in heat anymore! He gasped and tried to escape Kakarott, but the strong hands held him in place.

"Shhh…it's okay. We can't change anything…" Goku slowly massaged Vegeta's stomach then kissed his nape. "Relax. And you definitely need to eat something."

"Fuck food! I'm fucking pregnant! Fucking unbelievable!" Vegeta hissed, trying to get away, but Goku only increased his hold. "Let me go!"

"Shh…what do you want to do?" Goku silently asked. Now he was afraid. What if Vegeta wanted to get rid of…? No, it can't be.

Vegeta stilled. Really, what did he want to do? That was the first reaction – to escape Kakarott. Now he wasn't sure why he tried that. Maybe because Kakarott caused this state, but he didn't want to escape Kakarott. No, not really.

Goku felt relieved when Vegeta finally calmed down. Then he felt happy when Vegeta laid his head back on his shoulder. He put his cheek to Vegeta's. "It's okay. We'll manage somehow."

TBC


	25. Part 25

**Come Together**by chayron (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-16 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona; chapters 21-23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 24-28 beta-read by achillona).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 25 (Don't miss chapter 24. I updated two chapters at once.)

_We'll manage somehow. We'll manage somehow. _He was repeating Kakarott's words like some mantra in his head again and again. He was sitting on his mate's lap and was trying to calm down. He felt himself shaking. He was panicking; he tried to breathe deeply to avoid a possible panic attack. His mate's hold on him was lessened; Kakarott was whispering something soothingly into his ear. He didn't understand anything, just couldn't get through what the words meant. But the tone and his mate's voice were making him feel better. And suddenly the panic ceased, replaced by shame. He even felt how his cheeks reddened. He was afraid of pregnancy, afraid not because it would be a burden while rescuing Trunks, but because he simply didn't want to be pregnant. And it wasn't right. He was mated; his mate was everything he could have ever wished for himself. And he was avoiding pregnancy, thinking about it like it's about some kind of illness or even a pest. He knew what the mating was for – to create a family, so why the hell he was struggling now? He would have ended up pregnant sooner or later. Kakarott wanted children, was obsessed with them, he knew how it was important to him. But the knowledge did little help, now he felt guilty for not wanting to be pregnant. Pahh, that mind of his!

"Kakarott, you can let go of me. I'm not going to do anything," Vegeta sighed.

Goku wasn't sure about that, the prince could be unpredictable sometimes. He maintained his hold on Vegeta's waist. "I don't want you to kill it," he whispered into Vegeta's black hair.

"I won't," he whispered back. "I don't even know how to do that."

"Oh, Gods, Vegeta, I'm so…" Goku went silent. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry, but he wasn't happy either. This was simply not the time for pregnancy.

Vegeta gave a sad smile to a bluish wall before his eyes. "We'll manage somehow," Vegeta repeated Goku's words. He shifted on Goku's lap, turning to face him. Goku let his forehead rest on Vegeta's and closed his eyes.

"I probably should say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. It's simply not the time… I'm not sorry, I'm just worried."

Goku felt Vegeta lean into his chest. "I know."

Goku felt relieved. Vegeta understood him. That was the most important, that Vegeta wouldn't be angry with him: uptight, uncertain, unsure, but not angry with him. Goku tentatively brushed his lips over Vegeta's. Vegeta kissed him, shyly. Goku opened his mouth, inviting Vegeta further. Vegeta agreed it was a good idea. And then the uneasiness between them started to melt. After some kissing and purring Goku felt ready to repeat the previous night but, he somehow knew that it wouldn't be a very good idea – Ahrae should return any minute.

Goku couldn't wait 'til he would be able to feel the ki inside Vegeta. He remembered the time when Chichi was pregnant with Gohan. It was both – hard and wonderful. But now he remembered only wonderful. He used to feel the kid's ki, he could even touch him with his own ki, feel how it responded to him, recognizing him. He would feel so proud then of the life he helped to create. He already was looking forward to this life. His and Vegeta's child…

Goku suddenly reddened. Only now he noticed Vegeta was watching him, his brow arched. Goku didn't notice how his hand subconsciously traveled to the prince's abdomen while he had been remembering Gohan. "Sorry," Goku wanted to remove his hand from Vegeta's stomach. He was surprised when Vegeta held his hand.

"Don't be. I know you want this…"

Goku felt his frame being lit up by a warm grateful feeling. He kissed his mate again.

XXXXX

Ahrae was sitting at the oblong table in the Tmarax and observing the customers. She became uneasy when she realized that she was the only one woman in the pub. The pub was big enough and was filled by a drunken sickening mist. There were about twenty light wooden tables. To her relief there weren't many customers. She was slowly eating her apple, trying not to miss anything suspicious. She flashed her canines at one drunken bloke, who winked at her, and squeezed the sword-capsule in her sweating palm. The pal began to stagger forward, but luckily passed out on his way to her. She relaxed and continued to eat her apple.

XXXXX

He was late. Ashar rushed through the busy streets. He knocked over some people, apologized then ran again. He just hoped she wouldn't leave.

Ashar entered the pub. He observed the ambience, looking for her and at the same time trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed a hooded figure, sitting in shadow. The figure noticed him too. He got closer and made the Fire Clan's sign with his hand. Almost unnoticeably. Just that the one who would be looking at him would be able to recognize the sign. And then he gasped and leaned on the nearest table for support when his mind was penetrated. She realized she was too harsh and retreated, leaving only a tiny trace of her own mind. She asked him to join her at the table. He got up and sat adjacent to her. Ashar looked at her face. Oh yes, she was definitely the Fire Clan, and she really was that what she claimed to be. He bowed his head in respect.

"Stop it, we don't need any formalities here," Ahrae motioned for him.

Ashar raised his head, smiling. "And I thought you would be flattered that at least some of your males accept your leadership…"

Ahrae rolled her blue eyes at him. "It is you who should be happy that I accept you as a member of my Clan."

Ashar growled, his black eyes narrowing at her.

Ahrae sighed. "Okay, let's forget those old jabs between our Clan's males and females. I don't give a shit about them. I consider you my Clan's member, like every man, because despite your lack of strength you all have Fire Clan's blood. So shut the fuck up and listen," Ahrae unconsciously scratched the table. "I need help."

Ashar nodded. He was surprised a bit to hear her opinion about the whole male-female thing in Fire Clan. That sweetened him up. And she was a very highly ranked female in Fire Clan – one day, if she lived long enough, she'd be Queen – and most of them didn't want to have any business with the clan's weak men. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Information," Ahrae again observed the pub.

"I'll tell everything I know," Ashar nodded, assuring her.

"First tell me what you're doing at Norayn's base," Ahrae's eyes became stern. "What business do you have there?"

"This is my mission. The Queen herself ordered me to sneak up there. I've worked there almost for one year now," Ashar smiled at Ahrae who seemed to be impressed. "But why are you here? Did she send you here?"

"No. I'm working alone. She doesn't know anything," Ahrae shook her head. She didn't want to lie to him.

Ashar's dark brows rose in surprise. "But…she must know, you are at Norayn's base…how in the hell did you get here anyway? Norayn didn't sense anything. And the planet's security for some reason is very high…"

"Long story," Ahrae tapped her fingers on the table. "I need your full compliance, can you do that?"

Ashar looked at her suspiciously. "What in the hell did you do? Killed your own Queen?" he laughed, but then froze when Ahrae didn't find it funny. "No…it can't be…" He stared at her, his black eyes wide. "No way..."

"No, of course I didn't kill her. But she is gonna kill me…" she chewed on her lower lip. "I screwed up."

"What did you do?" Ashar got even more nervous.

"Errmm…I can't tell. Not now…I would risk several lives…" Ahrae shook her head.

"What do you want to know?" Ashar asked.

"Have you seen a purple-haired boy in Norayn's base lately?" Ahrae was thankful that Ashar didn't ask anything more.

Ashar snickered. "That trouble-maker? Of course I have seen him. The boy almost cut my head off," he laughed. "So, he interests you… Of course…I should have known…there aren't many Super Saiyans around…"

Ahrae almost crawled on top of Ashar. "Tell me everything you know."

XXXXX

Ahrae slowly and silently entered the room. She was still trying to sort out the information and not give the prince a heart attack. She observed the sleeping Saiyans: Goku was lying on his back, a bit turned to the side, his arms and brown tail tightly wrapped around the prince, like he would be afraid that the prince would escape at any moment. The prince was almost lying on top of Goku, his face snuggled into Goku's bare chest, his own brownish tail wrapped around Goku's right wrist, his breathing calm and even.

Ahrae sniffed the air. There was something strange in the air. She could recognize the coupling scent, but there was something more. Then she realized.

Ahrae snapped. "For fuck's sake! You're pregnant! I just left you for five hours and… Fucking rabbits!" They needed all the power they could get, and now…

Vegeta startled from his sleep. He just heard the part about 'fucking rabbits' what didn't concern him in any way. Now he wanted only to hear the news. But Goku gave Ahrae a deadly glare.

"Shut up," Goku's tone was deadly too. "I won't let you upset my mate."

Ahrae hissed, angered. "You should have asked him first if he wanted to get pregnant. I think the pregnancy itself is upsetting enough!"

Before Goku could've said anything, there was a swish of air and Vegeta suddenly was standing before the startled girl.

"You assert yourself too much!" Vegeta bared his canines at her. "This is only between me and him. If you are going to bitch at us again, I promise you will regret that. And badly."

Ahrae bared her canines too. "I just…"

Suddenly Vegeta was flung back on the bed and there was Goku standing in the prince's place, threateningly growling at the wide-eyed girl.

Vegeta wiggled from the bed sheets, which had fallen on him. He could see that Kakarott was ready to attack the girl for the threatening posture she had had earlier. Kakarott was clearly overreacting. The moron's protectiveness doubled after he got pregnant.

"Kakarott, get back over here!" Vegeta shouted, trying to prevent a disaster. The last thing they needed was to destroy the hotel and announce to the whole planet that they were here. "Kakarott!" he angrily yelled again. Finally Kakarott left the shocked girl and approached him. Kakarott was still growling, his tail lashing behind him in fury. He suddenly felt Kakarott's strong hands wrap around him, picking him up from the ground and the next second he was laid down on the bed.

"Rest," Kakarott said.

Vegeta growled. That was too much! Vegeta's fist met Goku's face, sending the younger Saiyan flying into the wall next to the girl who was standing, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Don't fucking patronize me!" Vegeta hissed in fury at Goku, who now was shaking his head while trying to get up from the floor.

Goku was surprised. Not because of Vegeta's punch, but because a couple of seconds ago he had no idea what he was doing. He remembered an urge to kill Ahrae for threatening Vegeta, then picking Vegeta up and putting him on the bed. Goku scratched his head, confused. No wonder his mate hit him. Goku stood up then turned to Ahrae who got into a fighting position not being sure what to expect from him.

"Uhh…" he scratched his spiky head again. "Sorry, I just…I have no idea what that was. I'm really sorry."

Ahrae relaxed, shrugged then motioned for them both to sit. Vegeta just growled at her impatiently.

"Errr… Prince Vegeta," Ahrae fidgeted with her hair, "Prince Trunks is alive and safe, at least for now." Ahrae watched as enormous relief passed through Vegeta. "Norayn is not at his base, he went to Malana planet with some business." Vegeta sat up at the table waiting for her to continue. Goku's grin was the widest she had ever seen. She blinked then scratched her head and laughed. "I don't know how to say this, but your son is great: after Norayn went away, Trunks killed his watchers and freed all the prisoners in Norayn's base and they are all barricaded in the basement of the castle…errmm…and Norayn's soldiers can't do anything – they can't even blow up that part of the castle where he hides, because Norayn ordered them not to kill him…" then Ahrae got serious, "Norayn is coming back in two days, we have to hurry up – they won't last long. Any plans?"

"First we need to kill all of Norayn's soldiers and reach Trunks then we wait for Norayn and kill the bastard," Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Not so fast," Ahrae shook her head. "Norayn can create a portal and be here at any minute if he gains knowledge that we are here. He knows about your son's mischief and the reason why Norayn is still not here – he doesn't take it serious. Trunks and the others can't escape; they are deep in the basement, even if they blasted their way through the walls they would be surrounded by Norayn's army. Norayn is coming back with some ally and he doesn't want to show that he isn't in control. But if he felt a serious threat, he would be there in a second and he would kill your son."

"We have to act quietly and reservedly. At least until we find Trunks…and then…" Goku smirked, "then I'll kill them all."

Ahrae's brow rose. Vegeta smirked approvingly.

"Okay, I don't give a damn about what you do after – you can bathe in their blood if you want, but we need a normal plan," she glared at Goku who still was smirking like a madman. "I'm too young and inexperienced in this kind of situation, you two have to think of something."

"Look," Vegeta winked at Goku, "she accepted her age."

Ahrae growled, but she was too happy to be angry – Vegeta recovered directly in her eyes, he was happy and ready for the battle. "We act at night. We suppress our kis, silently kill the guards and reach the basement. Trunks should recognize your kis, but after you raise them, we have to act very quickly – get him before the guards report to Norayn and kill everybody else around," Ahrae scratched her head, waiting.

"And she says she is inexperienced…" Goku softly laughed.

Vegeta thought a bit. "Sounds good to me, but we can do better." He contemplated a moment. "Ahrae, you can create a portal which would isolate our kis. And you can create another portal, which would isolate your magic power. Thus no one would able to sense anything: no ki, no magic power. The passage to the castle is granted."

"Errr…no prob.," Ahrae scratched her head. "But how do you imagine we get there unnoticed? I cannot make you invisible…"

"But we can be invisible…" Goku got the idea. He nodded to Vegeta. "Yeah, we can be invisible by moving very fast. Norayn's henchmen wouldn't be able to see us – we will be too fast for them…all we have to do – try not to leave the force field…"

Ahrae tapped her fingers on the table. "Are you sure? Since Prince Vegeta's become pregnant, he probably won't be able to transform…"

"What!" Vegeta's breathing hitched.

"Well…" Ahrae blinked, "I'm not sure, but logically, your body shouldn't be able to go through all those changes while you're pregnant…"

After it appeared to be true, Ahrae's vocabulary again improved with about 20 new curse words. Though Vegeta calmed down after they saw that it was enough for him to be in his normal mode to move very fast. That was a bit tricky, because if they should meet some really powerful warrior…

"Alright," Ahrae nodded, "so lets say you're both invisible." She frowned. "This means I'll be the one who will be visible… Err…I don't like this…"

Vegeta smirked at her. Ahrae got a bad feeling in the gut.

They talked the plan through then and, after some screeching, Ahrae went shopping.

TBC


	26. Part 26

Hello, **everyone**! So, the fic is finally coming to an end. Sure, most of you were already getting annoyed because of so many chapters. So, calm down and enjoy these pre-last chapters, and stop cursing me ;)

Hello, **falconsblade**! I'm sorry about that. I thought that you're a teen, a new one on this site. Nobody has ever asked me how to get the original chapters. Sorry once again.

And I'm very glad that you got interested in this story.

Hahaha, I'm so much relieved! And I was thinking that I sent an innocent and uncorrupted soul to adultfanfiction net, hahaha!

Hi, **General Greivous Z**! Are you still here, short-minded idiot? If you are, you can fuck off to hell, and if you aren't, you probably already are there. Anyways, again, I don't give a damn about you and your silly question/flame/review. And the capitals are compensating something? Brains I suspect?

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Hope you have enough food. So…where are the pictures? I mean where are the mind-obsessing, inspiring pictures of Trunks? Or you already got your portion of Trunks and chains somewhere?

Hello, **silenceofnight**! Glad you liked. Hope you also will like my other stories. Now, to the pre-last chapters…

**Come Together**by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-16 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona; chapters 21-23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 24-28 beta-read by achillona).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 26

"I'll kill you both…" Ahrae hissed silently at both Saiyans. They were walking up the street with their kis suppressed. Ahrae glared at Vegeta then Goku. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. Goku scratched his spiky head and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, babe, how much?"

Ahrae didn't turn around, but hissed again. "I'll really kill you…"

The man who called caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist, ignoring the two Saiyans next to her. Ahrae flashed her canines at him.

"Whoa…" the man blinked surprised, then grinned not letting go of her hand. "Your ass looks nice but your face is nicer… And what teeth… How much for the night?"

Ahrae wanted to rip his head off, but instead she smiled at the man, demonstrating her perfect teeth again. "Sorry, I already have two clients…" She motioned to Goku and Vegeta.

"So what? You simply lie still and…"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear! She is ours!" He demonstrated his fist to the man.

Ahrae giggled. "I'm popular!" She straightened her short skirt then adjusted her almost bare bust.

"Don't get too far!" Vegeta growled at her. He turned back to the man. "We got her first! Get the fuck away, or you're dead!" He picked up the man by his shirt. The man's breath hitched, he blinked rapidly then began to nod quickly, accepting their right. Vegeta tossed him away.

Goku rolled his eyes at the display; he didn't understand a word they said, but realized the man liked Ahrae's new image. He grinned.

Ahrae brushed her loose hair from her eyes. "This really works…only let's hope I'll reach the castle still a virgin…"

Goku gagged. Vegeta smacked her on the back of the head. Ahrae smacked back. Vegeta hissed. Ahrae hissed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Ahrae stuck her tongue at him.

"Let's go!" Goku snorted at them.

"Are you sure it will work?" Ahrae asked Vegeta for a fifth time after ten minutes silent walking.

"No," Vegeta answered for the fifth time.

"We just retreat if this doesn't work," Goku said. "We'll think of something else. They still wouldn't know we are here. Just play your role and be as natural as you can."

Ahrae rolled her blue eyes at the word 'natural'. "Not every day I pretend to be a hooker… But don't worry I'll do my best," she added, ignoring a drooling blue haired, three meters in height reptile on her left who was babbling something in a language she didn't understand. She decided it was because of all that drool falling from his mouth.

They stopped near Norayn's base. They found a safe place from others' eyes, and Ahrae surrounded the Saiyans with two force fields: one to lock the ki, second to lock her magical power. She again warned them not to step out from the fields and try not to think too much while the guards are checking her mind. She was worried actually. She only had started to learn manipulating her mind before she had left her planet; and now she had two Saiyans to cover up.

"Are you sure this won't harm you?" Goku asked his mate.

Vegeta furrowed his brows. "I'm pregnant, not ill!"

Goku gazed at him unsure then sighed. "Okay, but if you feel that something isn't right, tell me immediately." Now Goku waited for Vegeta to snap. But the prince only nodded.

Ahrae remembered the main three Gods her clan worshipped, said several words to them then turned to the Saiyans. "Let's go."

Goku and Vegeta began to move very fast, well, actually they were running in circles. Despite the fact it might have looked funny it worked perfectly. They were invisible to even the trained eye.

Ahrae began to walk slowly forward. She felt uneasy and afraid. She had never taken part in this sort of situation. Many things depended on her. She already screwed up with her own clan by helping the Saiyans, if she should screw this up – it would be like she would have betrayed her clan because of nothing, because of some illusion. But then she suddenly felt like shrugging off the whole thing. So what? She did what she thought was needed to be done. She had no qualms with that. She didn't regret her choice. Now she only regretted making that 'cunning plan' to lure Vegeta onto the planet and leaving him to die. But then again – if not for that they would have never reached the place, never found out where Trunks was. She would have never realized how wrong she was about the prince. She had learned very much on this journey and she would never forget that. She believed it was one of the Gods' wishes to open her eyes.

"Prince Vegeta, if anything happens to me, take my sword. Give it to your son." Ahrae waited for an answer, but nothing came. "Never mind, I didn't want to offend you."

"No," Vegeta finally managed to answer, "I was not offended. I know the sword means much to you. I simply…" Vegeta wasn't sure what he wanted to say and what he should say. All the time he suspected that this sword was that one which his future son had. And that meant… Vegeta gave an uneasy look to Goku, who seemed to be worried. "I'll give it to my son." Vegeta thought a moment. He should thank her or something… But the situation was too weird, besides he couldn't remember when he thanked anyone for anything…

Ahrae felt relieved. Now she really did do everything she could. Her clan would be shocked, but she didn't really care. She had a right to do that – to choose a person and invite him. She would have preferred to give it to the prince himself, but they still hadn't settled everything between them.

Ahrae reached the gates with the guards and gave a broad smile.

"Go away," one of them said, giving her a glare.

Not exactly a nice meeting…

"I'm not going anywhere, unless it's through the gates," Ahrae brushed her black, shiny hair strand from her eyes and put it behind her ear. "One of your bosses called to my agency and…"

"So now they call a slut-house an agency…" one of the guards laughed. His companion gave him a glance then turned back to Ahrae.

"Who called?" he asked.

"Gorlon," Ahrae smiled. She noticed how the guards quickly met each other's eyes. All his warriors very well knew Gorlon for his sexual escapades.

"That dumb head doesn't know when to stop. Norayn will kill us all after he's seen what the base has turned into," one of them complained in Dairah language. He nodded to another to check if that was true then turned back to Ahrae. He winked at her. He liked the girl. She was beautiful and it seemed that she had some brains too, not too much, but some. Exactly the type of woman he liked. He wouldn't mind such a beauty in his bed too. And where did they get her? Some similar species lived only far away in the east. The others in here were only an ugly slime of a body with antennae. And this one was made from hot stuff, had nice average breasts, nice round ass, nice flat stomach, nice beautiful legs. And eyes. What a beauty – blue like the sky. He frowned. Something about blue eyes… Hmm… He shrugged it off, he didn't remember anyway.

"Maybe you'll visit me later?" the guard grinned at Ahrae. "How much for the night?"

"Uhh.." Ahrae blinked. How much? How the hell she should know! "Fifty renos...?" she half asked half suggested.

"Oh, man, is this the Christmas sell out or what?" the guard happily rubbed his hands. "Deal. I finish my watch at ten. Come at the gates and we'll have fun."

"Alright," Ahrae shrugged then grinned at the guy. She was doing business here! "Hmm…" Then she felt someone smack her on her head. All right, she really got too excited…

"Yeah, he called them," the guard who was sent to call to Gorlon's cabinet returned. "He's already waiting for her."

Ahrae smiled. Everything was going according to plan – Ashar confirmed the call. Now they needed to get through the second barrier. Ahrae patiently, but angrily waited 'til she was checked for guns, which she clearly couldn't have put anywhere in her scrappy outfit. Well, of course they didn't find anything, but she could see that they had much fun while looking for them.

She smiled once again and walked in through the open gates, the Saiyans following her close. Ahrae felt weird: everyone was looking at her. It seemed that after Norayn left the planet the military side and order were not so concentrated. Most of the Mortins stopped whatever they were doing and whistled, cheering for her. Ahrae wasn't sure how to react so she just put a huge grin on her face, looking around with her big eyes in disbelief. There were plenty of warriors, mostly Mortins, but she could recognize some other powerful races. She stopped before the two Sadar guards. Now for the hard part. They already were informed that she was summoned by Gorlon, but they still would check her mind.

"Gorlon called for me," Ahrae said.

"Yeah, we know," one of Sadars snorted at her. "I'll check you." He moved closer to Ahrae, his brown eyes boring into Ahrae's blue ones. The Sadar began the usual procedure by scanning her mind, looking for hostile motives or emotions. Ahrae felt him brush over her mind, but he wasn't too attentive. Good.

"She is clear," the Sadar turned to his partner, motioning to open the door to the building.

Finally. Ahrae felt a grin spreading across her face as the door behind hers and the Saiyans' backs closed; this time it was a true grin. She was being led by one of the two Sadars through the long corridor, lighted only by a feeble shaft of sunlight, which was lessening with each enclosing minute. They reached the stairs, but before they could have started to climb up, the guard's head turned around, at a 180° angle. Ahrae gasped. A bit unnatural. A loud smack and the guard's body dropped lifelessly onto the same red carpet.

"We need to find the way downstairs," Vegeta blasted the corpse and half of the carpet to dust.

They waited for some possible reaction, but it was quiet. Nobody came. Ahrae quickly drew a silence field over them in order for them not to worry about the noise they made. Goku threw the capsule with the sword to Ahrae, at the same time opening the other one in his hand with the three armors. They put the armors on and went into the opposite direction from that which they had been led into by the guard.

Ahrae tightly gripped her sword for reassurance. This is the final step, she thought, the beginning of the end.

They silently went back to the main brown door through which they had entered the building, walked past it, turned left. Ahrae silently thanked the Gods for sending Ashar. If not for him, they would now be wandering through this entire damn maze.

Vegeta was worried: they were inside the building, but he still couldn't feel Trunks' ki. He knew that probably Trunks was made to wear a ki damper, and after escaping his cell he probably didn't manage to take it off. But still, it shouldn't block his whole ki, only some of it.

Suddenly Goku stopped and held his hand behind him, signaling them to stop. He was sure Vegeta was able to feel several kis somewhere on their left, but he wasn't so sure about the girl. From her facial expression he understood that she had no idea about those kis. He told her the reason for stopping.

Goku felt the kis moving to their side, coming from the front to them. He wasn't very sure actually, because the force fields, which they were in, made it hard to estimate the destination and the exact power of the other beings. He looked around. There was nowhere to hide: there was a short corridor on their right, but it had a window and was alight; there was one door in that right corridor, but someone might be inside, he could feel about 20 kis on the floor moving.

Goku stood at the crossing, unsure what to do – to go into that room on the right or meet the incomers in the left corridor, or retreat back.

Vegeta pushed Goku into the right corridor. The door wasn't locked. Ahrae closed the door behind her.

There were four persons in the room.

TBC


	27. Part 27

**Come Together**by chayron (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-16 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona; chapters 21-23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 24-28 beta-read by achillona).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 27 (Don't miss chapter 26. I updated two chapters at once.)

Vegeta recognized two of them – Lirr used to be one of Frieza's officers. And he had seen the other before somewhere several times. They all were Ramar race. None of them had telepathic abilities, but maybe they had a radio or an alarm button somewhere.

"Vegeta…" finally Lirr recovered from shock. He threw the cards back on the table and stood up. He knew the purple haired boy was Vegeta's son, but never had he imagined that Vegeta would come for him. Obviously he was wrong. Well, at least he would make sure that the Saiyan prince would never leave. "Long time," he observed the other two behind Vegeta's back. A small girl and a Saiyan, who, after realizing that his prince knew him, looked lost, like a puppy. What an army… Then he noticed a fresh claim-mark on the prince's shoulder. Oh, that was even more amusing. He wondered if Arr noticed that. "Arr," he turned to his friend, "our Ice Prince finally got laid…" He laughed, noticing Arr's brows rise, his eyes fixing on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Can't believe that," Arr laughed. "Vegeta, never knew you liked to be a bitch…" Arr smirked then wanted to say something more, but there was a swish of air, and the situation completely changed.

Fire Clan.

The girl quickly removed her left foot from Arr's face, which now was nothing more that bone, blood and brain cereal and let Arr's body fall to the ground at the same time drawing her sword back from Marr's chest, shoving him with her left arm off the sword's blade. That small stupid girl was fucking Fire Clan! Of course, blue eyes, black hair and a sword, which earlier was invisible behind the orange dressed Saiyan's back! He watched how she in a quick move snapped Garr's neck, having no problems avoiding Garr's hit, directed toward her face.

Lirr shouted for help. He felt desperate when Ahrae advanced to him, then everything went black.

Goku stared at Lirr's head at his feet. He raised his head at Ahrae who was wiping her sword with the white tablecloth, the deck of cards shattered on the floor. She motioned for Vegeta to blast the bodies then dropped the cloth on the floor. Goku gulped. Sometimes he forgot who the girl was and what she was able to do.

"You should defend your mate's honor," Ahrae said, turning away from the mess she had made.

Goku blinked. "Well, I was going to…" however, I was pretty sure Vegeta could do that himself, he added in his head, watching Vegeta dispose of bodies.

"Just don't get sick later," Vegeta shook his head at the girl. Ahrae had fighting skills and memories, but she didn't have any experience in dealing with what came after the fight. He was almost sure she would get sick from the mess she made. She didn't react well to any aggression, especially to her own. After she had beaten him, she was vomiting three days afterwards and she didn't even kill him!

Ahrae just turned away from Vegeta. Goku's brows creased not understanding what was going on.

Vegeta wanted to reach the door to listen if the incomers were gone, but Goku softly pulled him back by his arm and went to check himself. He heard Vegeta's low growl behind his back, but didn't care. He didn't like that Vegeta was here. He didn't say anything to the prince because he was sure that Vegeta would have killed someone if he had offered for the prince to stay in the hotel while they were off rescuing Trunks.

Vegeta growled louder. Kakarott's tail made an annoyed swish telling him to shush then wrapped back around its owner's waist. Then he felt the urge to hit Kakarott. The damn bastard treated him like some weak woman!

After Goku said that it was silent and clear outside Vegeta pushed Goku aside and opened the door, but made only several steps before he was pulled back into the room. Vegeta growled and tried to push Goku aside. Goku didn't budge. He again pushed Vegeta behind him and glared at the prince. Vegeta bared his canines at him and threw Goku aside. Goku hit the force field, but after a sec was back on his feet. He caught up with Vegeta.

"Vegeta, stop," Goku was frustrated. Vegeta acted very irresponsible for the life he was carrying. Vegeta again just growled at him.

Goku lost his patience. He grabbed Vegeta by the waist and pulled him back into the room. He released Vegeta and quickly turned him around to face him. "We have no time for this," he hissed at Vegeta. "Your place is behind my back. Stop this nonsense!"

Never in his life had Vegeta been angrier.

Goku had to knock Vegeta on the floor. He used all his weight to pin Vegeta down, who all the time was trying to hit or kick him. Goku had hard time keeping Vegeta down. He ascended, but immediately dropped from Super Saiyan as Vegeta's ki quickly began to catch up with his. Vegeta didn't realize what he was doing at the moment, the prince was so angry and furious that he didn't care about anything. Vegeta only wanted to kill him. So much for the bonding…

Goku tried to act differently: if he didn't succeed with force, maybe he'd succeed in the opposite way. He leaned down to the claim mark on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta tried to buck head him. Goku seized Vegeta's wrists in his big palm then used his free hand to keep Vegeta's head turned to the side. He began to lick the mark then carefully nibbled on it. Goku was surprised at the immediate effect it had on Vegeta: the prince tensed then, after several more nibbles, closed his eyes. Goku felt how Vegeta's body began to shake now becoming limp under him. Vegeta slowly inhaled.

"Let me go."

Vegeta's eyes were still closed. Goku knew that after he let go of Vegeta, the prince wouldn't attack him anymore, but he wasn't sure about that other part, because of which all this mess had started.

"Vegeta, I don't want to subdue you," Goku let go of Vegeta's wrists. "I'm concerned about your and the baby's health. You can't stay in Super Saiyan mode without hurting yourself or the baby." Goku crawled off of the prince. "Please, listen to me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Vegeta bared his canines at him. Goku tried again. "Vegeta, you are my mate. You are pregnant. You are weaker than me at the moment. I have to protect you. This is how the mating works, isn't it? This is not about submission – this is about logic. So why do you protest so much?"

Finally, Vegeta was silent. Goku softly tugged at his mate's tail then kissed him on the neck, at the same time feeling Vegeta's body quake under his lips. The bond worked. More than worked. Goku wanted to know what was going on in his mate's head now.

Goku went first, turned into the corridor where the incomers had been earlier. This time Vegeta didn't try to outrun him. Goku promised to repay his mate for this – he knew perfectly well how hard it was for Vegeta.

Ahrae followed the Saiyans. She hadn't been surprised when Vegeta attacked Goku or when Vegeta suddenly gave in. She had already gotten used to the crazed Saiyans. She doubted they could surprise her anymore.

They passed several doors and saw the stairs to the basement. Exactly like Ashar said.

Goku noticed one of the doors in the corridor opening. He felt how Ahrae extended her fields to grasp more space around them and even the room the door belonged to.

Even before he could have seen what hit him, the blue man fell to the ground. Before Goku could have pushed the body back into the room, Vegeta quickly snapped the man's neck.

"You forget that we need to get away from here…" Vegeta snorted at his scowling mate.

Goku grit his teeth. He didn't like this Vegeta's side. He wasn't happy about Ahrae's outburst either. "He wouldn't have come round until that time…" Goku shook his head at Vegeta who blasted the body.

Vegeta shrugged and motioned to go forward. He didn't care about that emotional shit. He just wanted to get his son back. And now! It was the time for 'kill first, question later'.

It was dark downstairs. The trio flared their kis to get some light. They needed to find another stair, which led to the floor below this basement. They observed about 20 empty prison cells on this floor. All the prisoners ran away with Trunks.

"About twenty kis downstairs," Goku warned Ahrae who nodded. She could feel the ki, but it reminded for her of one big power ball.

"Just don't blast anything," Vegeta warned them. He doubted if Ahrae's fields would be able to stop the vibration if the building began to fall. "Quick and deadly," he glared at his mate. Kakarott scowled at him again. Ahrae nodded. Good girl – only three-years-old, but had more brains than Kakarott.

They soon found the needed stairs.

Three guards attacked them immediately, even before they could have reached the end of the stairs. Goku saw ten of them running to meet them. He noticed five others stay at the pile of bricks and stones further, on the left. Goku jumped off the stairs to meet the first one. He cracked the scull of the attacker. He watched Ahrae and Vegeta from the corner of his eye. Ahrae slashed one's throat with her sword then kicked the other guard who was running to Vegeta, in the midsection, sending him flying into the oncoming guards. Goku was content; Ahrae was protecting Vegeta too.

Vegeta stood there, watching how Kakarott and Ahrae dealt with the guards. Any other time he would have been pissed off to no end, but now he had no time for that. He felt Trunks.

After there were no guards left, Goku turned to a standing Vegeta. "He's behind that pile of rubble," Goku motioned forward to the huge amount of gray, damp stones that used to be the building's wall. Goku could perfectly feel Trunks' ki behind it.

Vegeta nodded. Trunks' energy was low, but he had sensed him within five minutes. The bond he had with his son was strong enough to let him feel Trunks, but he doubted if Trunks was able to feel him too.

Vegeta stood there, still being unable to recover from the wave of happiness and new worry, which engulfed him, after he noticed that the boy's ki seemed to be on the verge of exhaustion.

"Just raise your ki and blast the damn stones," Ahrae shrugged at Goku. "Say when you're ready and I'll remove the fields. Try not to destroy the building – it would fall on our heads. Do it later," she grinned at Goku.

Vegeta concentrated one good measured blast in his palm. "Now," he said.

Ahrae removed the fields. Vegeta and Goku raised their kis, Vegeta blasting the wall at the same time. They both felt Trunks' ki rise in response and, after the dust began to settle, there was an enthusiastic shout heard and soon the boy himself ran out from the dust covers, one powerful blast in his palm just in case, but it dispersed after seeing his father and Goku.

"Dad!" In flash Trunks was hanging onto Vegeta's neck, tears of joy marking the boy's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta soothingly stroked his son's back.

"Yes," Trunks quickly nodded. The new hope made him completely forget his hunger and tiredness; the joy and adrenaline in his body gave him a new surge of power.

"Let's move," Ahrae felt a bit guilty to interrupt, but there was still a big battle to come. She made Fire Clan's sign with her hands for the other prisoners, who were standing behind Trunks' back. There were six Granaxs, three Lidars and two Saiyans. Ahrae blinked at the two Saiyans. Didn't Goku say that he and Vegeta were the last ones? Appears Goku was a bit mistaken. Granaxs recognized the sign, and seemed to be much happier than after seeing the prince and Goku. Ahrae snickered to herself – they probably couldn't read ki exactly like her. They probably thought that it was she who was going to rescue them. And the Saiyans seemed to have no understanding that the short guy was their prince. Nothing strange, Ahrae mused, they seemed to be young, not more than twenty, they didn't know how royalty looked.

Vegeta finally noticed the two Saiyans. A look of confusion appeared on his face. He turned to Goku who just shrugged at him like saying – don't ask me – it was you who told me that there are no more of us left.

Ahrae rolled her eyes. "He's your prince," she turned to the two Saiyans. "Prince Vegeta." She silently laughed as the two Saiyans paled a bit then fell on their knees.

"No time," Vegeta crunched his nose at them. "Let's get out of here."

The Saiyans stood up, and one of them wanted to touch Vegeta, but was stopped by growling Goku who blocked his way.

Trunks stared stupefied at Goku who suddenly flung the Saiyan away, back into the rubble.

"Damn it, stop it!" Vegeta hissed at Goku clearly not content. "No time!"

Goku growled at the other Saiyan, who lowered his head at him threateningly after Goku had flung his friend. He growled too. "Keep your distance!" Goku hissed through clenched teeth at the both Saiyans, the second one joining the other.

Trunks was confused. Goku had never been so aggressive before. It seemed the situation threatened to turn into a fight. That was ridiculous!

Vegeta smacked Goku on his head then turned to the two Saiyans. "Just start a fight with him and you both are dead," he pulled his combat suit down at the neck, shoving a fresh claim mark.

The two Saiyans looked at each other. Then a short smile appeared on one's face, but it was soon replaced by confusion. It was said that their prince was the strongest from the race! He stared at Goku, trying to understand how the hell his prince let the spiky-haired guy mark him.

Trunks observed the red, ugly bite on his father's neck, not understanding a word Vegeta had said in Saiyan.

"Who did this to you, Dad? Is it poisonous! It's swollen!" Trunks was worried. The bite seemed to be very important here for everyone.

Ahrae almost choked on her laugh. She leaned on the wall in order not to fall on the ground. "Oh, Gods," she shouted, "that was the funniest thing I have ever heard!" She laughed. "You really need to explain some things to him…"

"What things?" Trunks asked, his eyes widening at the girl's power after she stopped laughing and quickly shot an orange blast past Goku at the some warriors. He saw his father smack the girl on the forehead then his eyes widened even more when the girl smacked back and his father only rolled his eyes at her. Most beings would have been dead by now. What was going on between his father and this girl? Okay, his father didn't live with mum anymore, but so soon...? No! Trunks immediately felt hate for the girl. And her clothes! Even with that white armor and aggressive sword she looked like she would be nude! Oh, he shifted, his mother usually wore very little too...

"Move, people," Goku wrapped his tail around Vegeta's waist, pulling him to the stairs.

Now Trunks almost fainted. His father didn't object! What was going on!

Goku released his mate after Vegeta began to follow him. He powered up to Super Saiyan. With one blast he got rid of the unwelcome troops rushing to them then blasted the opposite wall, making the shortcut. After the Saiyans recovered from their shock after seeing another Super Saiyan besides Trunks, they followed.

Trunks watched the girl with the sword. She was immediately at his father's side when about thirty warriors and wizards attacked them. Actually she stood in front of him together with Goku. And his father let them. They more than obviously were protecting him and his Dad allowed that. Unheard of. Trunks just blinked as the girl blasted half of Mortins away together with the biggest part of the wall behind them, making the hole to the outside.

"Damn, I said no blasting!" Vegeta cursed. "Make a portal now!" He ducked avoiding a falling stone from the ceiling.

Ahrae created a portal and they all jumped into it. And then all hell broke loose. As soon as they appeared next to the castle, on the training grounds, they were bombarded by blasts and various spells. After blasting about twenty Mortins, Trunks realized that the blasts and spells weren't reaching them – they simply bounced back from a strange barrier they seemed to be in. Then he noticed some Mortins explode on their own.

"What did you do?" Vegeta shouted to Ahrae after noticing strange explosions.

Trunks turned his head to the girl. He had to accept that the girl was good. Very good, and he didn't like that.

"Nothing special," Ahrae smirked. "I simply reverted their spells. After Norayn killed more than half of my clan with this particular spell, we learned to deal with it by sending it back. I have no idea if it affected me, if struck, but somehow I have no wish to try… Oh, they got the point," Ahrae laughed after Mortins stopped to explode on their own, ceasing to use the spell. But after Goku turned to Super Saiyan three most of them exploded anyway, leaving a huge crater under them.

At first the two new Saiyans, Granaxs and Lidars were shocked – they expected that Ahrae would create a portal somewhere to a safe place and almost went crazy after they reappeared in the middle an army of Mortins. Then they were shocked by Goku's transformations. But after a while, when this all didn't seem like suicide anymore, they joined the battle: the Lidars were helping Ahrae to maintain the protective fields and Saiyans with Granaxs were blasting everyone who was only moving outside the fields.

"Wait!" Ahrae shouted. "My clan's member is going to join us. Stop blasting!" She repeated request in several languages.

They saw one of the attackers appear next to the force fields then quickly enter them. Ahrae immediately stood in front of him, just in case if someone decided to blast or hit him.

"He doesn't look similar to you…" Goku wondered. He noticed also that the man's ki reached only tenth of Ahrae's power.

"He's a man," Ahrae shrugged.

Goku blasted several Mortins then asked Vegeta for explanation.

"I told you before," Vegeta snorted at him. That was some chat show not a battle! Like some damn barbeque! He growled. "Concentrate people, don't get lazy! Kakarott isn't going to do all the job for you!" He turned to Kakarott then. "I told you about those strange genes in them. Men don't inherit the power or knowledge. Blast that damn castle! It gets on my nerves!" Vegeta hissed at the buildings from which were spilling new warriors to fight against them.

Goku gladly complied turning the building into dust with one powerful Kamehameha wave.

Trunks stared at his father stupefied. Did his father just ask Goku for a favor? And why didn't his father ascend into S.S.3? It would be much faster to deal with those dogs. What the heck was going on! Was that because of the bite on his father's neck?

Ahrae's eyes widened when she saw the blue flashing blast coming directly at Vegeta. "Norayn!" Ahrae flung Vegeta to the ground. And that was all what she managed to say before the blast hit her on the back, throwing her about ten meters away. The force field rippled and began to slowly disperse. Ashar in a flash was standing in front of Vegeta who was lying with his face to the ground.

TBC


	28. Part 28

Hello, **Ore no Kagami**! Ah, and I even didn't mean that you need to draw something. I just want something sexy, that's it. I myself can't draw anything at all. I always wanted to be able to, but the only thing which I can draw is ugly flowers, so even this doesn't count.

Yes, your feeling is right – somebody got hurt and badly.

Hello, **silenceofnight**! You read my other stories? Aw, that's nice. My favorite is Deep Circle. Now I'm writing another story. I'm not very sure which is going to be my favorite after I finish it.

Hello, **kit-kit**! Thanks.

**Come Together **by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (Chapters 1-9 beta-read by Sabi-san; chapters 10-11 beta-read by S.P.; chapters 12-16 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 18-20 beta-read by achillona; chapters 21-23 beta-read by Amazing Jess S; chapters 24-28 beta-read by achillona).

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi, male/male. Goku/Vegeta.

Part 28

Vegeta stood up and saw Norayn who was approaching them carefully, surrounded by the similar force field, which Ahrae had created before. Vegeta turned to the girl who was lying on her stomach behind them, sword still in her hand. No one realized the blast was different from others, which simply bounced back from the field. He didn't try to avoid it. The blast wouldn't have been enough to kill him if it had hit him, but he doubted he would be able to get up after it. Probably Ahrae just had saved his unborn child. He grit his teeth. If the blast was dangerous even for him, the girl was probably dead, that would explain the force fields disappearance and why Ashar was at his side and not at Ahrae's. And he couldn't feel Ahrae's ki anymore.

Vegeta turned his attention back to the battle, puzzling his head what to do: Mortins army didn't exist anymore; several Mortins who were left were no threat to them, but Norayn's blasts were deadly – something between ki and magic, and neither Kakarott nor Trunks had any idea how to deal with those blasts and he himself was in no state to do anything.

"Stop that," he turned to Kakarott who was trying to blast Norayn, but all his blasts simply bounced back from his force field. "He's in a damn field."

"Fuck the field, I'll fucking kill the bastard!" Goku hissed.

Vegeta's brow rose. Kakarott was annoyed, more than annoyed. Good. The angrier he is, the more powerful and quicker he becomes.

"Trunks, watch over your dad!" Goku turned to the boy. "I'm gonna try something."

"What?" Vegeta cursed loudly as Goku suddenly disappeared.

Norayn blinked at the big, orange dressed Saiyan in his force field, akin to asking how the hell you get here.

Goku smirked at him. Finally. Ahrae's lessons were very useful after all. "I promised to kill you."

Those were the last words Norayn heard in his life.

It was over. The rest of the Mortins simply fled.

"Are you okay?" Goku was at Vegeta's side as soon as he killed Norayn. He checked Vegeta for wounds then wanted to check the prince's back.

"I'm okay," Vegeta tried to swat his mate away.

"I don't believe you," Goku simply turned Vegeta around. Only then was he content. He sighed in relief, drew Vegeta to him and kissed Vegeta's brow. "Yeah, you're okay. How is your stomach?" He gently brushed his hand over Vegeta's abdomen.

"I'm ALL okay," Vegeta pushed Goku's hand away and went to Ahrae's body. "Stop grabbling me in front of my son!"

Only then Goku remembered Trunks. He turned to the boy whose eyes were the widest he had ever seen; the pale face color was something new too.

"Err…Trunks, uhm…your dad and I…uhh… I think we are married or something…yeah…and Vegeta is pregnant…" Goku scratched his head sheepishly then rushed to Ahrae's side.

"Damn you!" Vegeta hissed at Goku. "You are an idiot!" Vegeta checked Ahrae then looked at his hysterically shaking son. "Kakarott and I are mated, and I'm pregnant with Kakarott's child."

"He fainted," Goku announced. "You really didn't do any better. How is Ahrae?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Dead."

"You wish…" Ahrae's eyes slowly opened. She tried to concentrate her sight on Vegeta, but failed. The prince was right – death was coming for her. But she had the last wish to be fulfilled, the last chance for the Saiyans.

"I…I…am sorry…" Ahrae tried to keep her eyes open, but to no avail. "Give…it to your…son, don't…lose it," she summoned all her strength to hand her sword to Vegeta. "Don't…loose it…teach him…to…" Her head fell back to the ground. Last breath left her lips.

Vegeta simply stared at the sword in his hands. He heard someone shout. That was Ashar. Ashar kneeled next to the girl, his shoulders shaking. "You have to run, the planet's security system is off, and Fire Clan can come at any second. The Queen will kill you. She will think it's your fault her daughter died," he said with his back to Vegeta.

"Her…daughter..?" Vegeta stared at the girl, lying on the floor. _No, no, no, no…this is impossible..! No!_

Ashar raised his head surprised. "You didn't even know did you?" he laughed sadly then lowered his head again. "Oh Gods, you killed her sister, and you don't know this!"

Vegeta heard a rustle behind him. Kakarott embraced him and he was thankful for that. He needed someone to steady him. Then he saw Trunks stand opposite Ahrae's body. Vegeta slowly handed the sword to Trunks.

"Take it, she wanted you to have it," he felt relieved when his son took the blade. It was burning his hands and soul.

Suddenly there was a green flash. They all jumped back at the sound and sight. Fire Clan arrived. About fifty Fire Clan members stood before them, their kis to the maximum, their swords drawn. The Queen advanced to Ahrae's body; she knelt next to it. Her warriors surrounded the Queen in a tight circle.

"Who killed her?" she asked in a calm voice, tracing her fingers over Ahrae's still face. "Who?"

"Norayn," Vegeta answered, pushing Trunks behind him.

"Is he dead?" the Queen asked.

"Yes," Vegeta nodded.

"Good. Now you will be dead too, we'll finish what we had started a long time ago." The Queen got up and motioned for her warriors.

Goku was beside Vegeta in a flash. Then the Queen saw something, she raised her hand. Ahrae's sword in the purple-haired boy's hand.

"Who gave it to you boy?" The Queen's blue fierce eyes chilled Trunks' soul.

"That girl," Trunks stuttered, pointing at Ahrae's body. "She said she wanted me to have it."

The warriors put their swords aside and lowered their kis.

The Queen stared at Trunks for some time then looked at Vegeta. Then began to laugh. Then fell to the floor next to Ahrae on her knees, supporting herself with her shaking hands. "What is your name boy?"

"T-Trunks."

"Do you know, Prince Trunks, that when she gave you her sword she made you one of our clan's members? Now you are one of us, Prince Trunks. Your family is our family…" she laughed again. "I don't know what happened here, but I respect the Fire Clan Princess's choice," she lowered her head. "You are free to go," she motioned to Vegeta's side. "Someone, create a portal for them to the Earth," said the Queen in a trembling voice.

And they left, leaving the Queen kneeling on the floor next to her second dead daughter.

**EPILOGUE**

The world was greenish. And rippling. And wet. Wet? Rippling? Greenish? Quite disturbing.

No, some kind of tank filled with greenish liquid.

Quite relieving.

Oxygen? Oh, breathing mask.

The tank was standing in some kind of facility: tools everywhere around in the room, wires, some beeping robot, plenty of stuff. Some empty tanks, more on the right. What was the place?

Small, sharp pieces fell as a fist connected with the tank glass. The greenish, bloodied liquid spurted into the outside through the hole, into the strange room, flooding the floor. Soon the tank was empty, several more hits and the glass shattered.

The air was perfect. No need for a gas mask.

Corridors. Many corridors. More corridors. But there were windows too. It was green and sunny outside.

Door. This one led to outside. Into that green field and light.

A big yard. A table with six creatures around it. One Namek. Good. Nameks were clever and nice. Who were the others? What was the place?

Blue haired woman. Shouting. What language was that…Terran? Earth. Earth! What the hell was going on!

Why have those other three become purple? Oooh, first the fools didn't give any clothes and then start to blush… Morons.

"Ahrae?"

"Finally!" Ahrae turned to Vegeta. "What the fuck is going on! Hi, Goku. As far as I can remember I sort of died!" Ahrae thought a moment. "Yeah, I died!"

"We sort of cloned you," Goku scratched his head.

"I, I cloned her!" Bulma waved her fist under Goku's nose.

Ahrae stared at Goku for some time then turned her head to Bulma. "I'm someone's clone!"

"Uhh…" Goku scratched his head again then looked at Vegeta for help. Vegeta just shrugged. He felt nervous as Ahrae slumped on the ground.

"So, how is my mother?" Ahrae asked Goku after five minutes of silence. She looked at Vegeta's abdomen. "When I last saw you, you were nowhere near as pregnant. I hope this isn't your second or third child… Mom will kill me…"

"She didn't look happy when I last saw her…" Vegeta admitted. "It's about eleven moths since you passed."

"Great!" Ahrae cursed. Then she sighed. "Damn, well, probably I should thank you. That was really a lame death. To die a virgin, what a nuisance…"

Goku groaned. Vegeta just shrugged. He silently looked at the naked girl on the grass. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't tell what?" Ahrae softly laughed. "That you killed my sister? You never would have trusted me. First you never would have let me lure you off the planet, but later you would have never believed that I changed my mind about you. Like that it was simpler."

Vegeta brushed over his hair. The girl was right. That would have been a problem.

"Alright," Ahrae stood up then stretched, causing Yamcha's neck to lengthen about 10 cm, "is everything okay, is Trunks alright?"

"Yes," Vegeta nodded.

"Then I'm going home, I need to sort this shit out with my clan. I'll come back though, I want to see your baby," Ahrae smiled at Vegeta. "When are you due?" She laughed as Vegeta scowled at her.

"In about one or two weeks," Goku replied instead of his mate.

"Fine," Ahrae nodded. "See you soon!" She disappeared in a green portal.

"Hey! Hey!" Bulma shouted. "How about my research!"

"Do you know her mobile number?" Yamcha asked Vegeta.

"Three."

"What three?" Yamcha confused blinked at the laughing prince.

"Three years old."

**THE END**

This story is finished, at least this stage of the story. There's a sequel, the title – **Playing Home**. The sequel, though, can be read separate from Come Together. The sequel, **Playing Home, is M-preg story**. Besides Vegeta's pregnancy, the story introduces Vegeta's past (which already was mentioned a bit in the both previous stories). Mainly the story covers Vegeta's pregnancy from almost very start to the very end and is about peaceful Goku's and Vegeta's life on Earth. Almost peaceful, because there are two new Saiyans in town.

Playing Home should show up soon.


End file.
